Praise
by angelcakes19
Summary: Sequel to Imperfections. Megatron begins to become himself again and comes to look on Starscream in a new light. Megatron/Starscream slash. Edited to fit TOS- link to full version on profile.
1. Issues

_Author's Notes- Hello all. This is a sequel to Imperfections so I would suggest you read that first if you haven't already otherwise this won't make much sense to you. This is my first stab at Transformers slash so please be gentle when reviewing and no flames please. My writing is a bit of a mix and if you don't like slash then please read Truce and Imperfections (which can stand-alone) and let me know what you think. Special thanks to poisonouswaffle'n-stuffs, Confuzzled-Neko, Darkness413 and peppymint for reviewing Imperfections and Kibble Beast for betaing it. _

_Edited to fit TOS- full version is on archiveofourown but without html coding and it has also been posted with full coding on my livejournal account (angelcakes17)- see my profile for links._

_Warnings- Rated M for slash (including biting) and transformer swearing._

_In Starscream's dream: Bold and in italics- Megatron. Italics- Starscream._

_Anything recognisable is from the movies. Set after ROTF and begins directly after the end Imperfections._

_Unbetaed- may be edited later, I just wanted to see the initial reaction to this. _

_Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers or its characters._

_I hope you all enjoy it._

* * *

Praise

Issues

Megatron froze as Starscream gave him a small smile and he realised what he had done.

He had _praised _his second.

Quickly he pushed his Seeker down to rest his forehelm on his leader's knee armour, 'recharge you little sycophant! I don't want to hear another word out of you for at least a cycle.'

As expected Starscream cringed at the insult and went still, curling slightly into his Commander's leg, wings lowering forlornly. Megatron forced himself to refrain from sighing, it was necessary after all to keep his second in line, even if it meant they could never have a proper relationship. If the Seeker's ego was controlled then he wasn't a true threat and if he ever became one then the Decepticon Lord really _would _have to terminate him.

And Megatron didn't really want to destroy his second. He was a good soldier and a mostly obedient servant when he was given a firm servo. It was just a shame that meant he had to be cut down so often, especially when he had genuinely done well. The Commander had watched Starscream flounder and be an object of ridicule so often it almost made him feel guilty but his second had to be... to be…

_Slag it._

He stroked the flier's helm gently as Starscream gradually fell into a light unhappy recharge. Perhaps another course of action could be worked out given time and a little effort. A few moments later Megatron stood, scooping Starscream into his arms as he did so, and went through into his berthroom. Tucking the flier in on one side, he rounded the berth and slid into the other one.

He could figure it out after a recharge.

_**You fail me yet again Starscream.**_

_I tried!_

_**You left me to die on that pathetic insect planet!**_

_But someone… someone had to…_

_**So disappointing.**_

_I hate you!_

_**Even in death, there is no command but**_**mine**_**!**_

_You left me!_

_**I can't even rely on you to swat a simple insect.**_

… _I'm sorry…_

_**Shut up!**_

_Please!_

_**Useless.**_

_D-don't…_

_**Worthless.**_

_I'm not-_

_**Weakling.**_

_Stop it!_

_**Sycophant.**_

_Hate… h-hate…_

**Starscream!**

The Seeker woke with a jolt, the words 'coming Master' dying before he could give them voice, and tried to force his systems to calm down. After a klik he realised his faceplates were damp and gingerly touched a digit to them, flinching when optic fluid came off on his talons. _If Megatron sees…_

With a silent wail Starscream slipped onto the floor shivering, cruel words echoing through his processor and frame aching with the phantom pain of the blows often used to reinforce them. His wings flapped in frantic distress. It wasn't as if he didn't _try _Primus damn it! The others never got this kind of abuse even when they failed. When the SIC read reports of past battles, past missions, Soundwave and Shockwave appeared as the perfect soldiers, never failing and loyal without fault. A catalogue of triumphs. He on the other servo…

_Why am I blamed for everything?_

He was painfully aware that where the others had their accomplishments acknowledged, were praised and had attention paid to them, his were diminished and ignored.

When Starscream had finally found his leader after thousands of solar cycles of searching and running the army for the older mech he had thought, or rather hoped, he would get some kind of acknowledgement beyond 'Where is the Cube?' Even a simple greeting first would have been something for him to cling onto after being chastised for not having the All-Spark to give to Megatron on demand.

If the larger Decepticon hadn't been so _consumed _with getting the sacred item then things might have been different. Even if the fleshlings had managed to hide it they would have found it without much difficulty. The others would not have been destroyed, the All-Spark would not have been lost and Megatron…

_Megatron would not have died._

It was all the slagger's own fault! His rashness and inability to _plan _before jumping in cannon blazing. It was his fault they'd been starving, suffering, _dying_ and so slowly. Every torment seemed drawn out and without end. If Megatron had been a better leader…

_The Fallen may have abandoned him but he left me too! To look after the army and cope with Soundwave and… and… _

A wave of remorse drowned his spark.

…_I could have tried harder, done better. If I had gotten the Cube in the first place Megatron would have been able to think more rationally. _The Air Commander's wings drooped and Starscream stopped fighting the fluid running down his faceplates, hoping that if he was silent then he could cry in peace and soothe his spark and processor.

There was a rustle from above and then the whirr of systems coming online.

_Oh frag! _Ruthlessly, the SIC rubbed at his faceplates with his talons, unknowingly scratching through the thin metal, trying to hide the evidence of his weakness, knowing exactly how merciless his leader would be should he find his subordinate in such a state.

'Starscream?' Megatron didn't quite sound so threatening when he was drowsy but that could easily change. 'Starscream, where'd you go?' There was a thump from the other side of the berth as the Commander's pedes hit the floor and he stood. 'Aren't we a bit old for these kinds of games my dear coward?' The Warlord rounded the berth, 'there you are. What on Cybertron are you doing?'

The flier flinched and kept his helm lowered.

'What are you hiding?' Megatron's optic ridges raised, 'come now, tell your beloved leader.'

Starscream cowered back then looked up tentatively, optics still full of fluid and pleading, wings lowered in shame. Nervously he reached out and stroked the larger mech's pede suppliantly, a mournful chitter escaping from his vocaliser.

'You've been _crying?_ Starscream you-' Megatron began harshly before seeing the marks the Seeker had accidentally inflicted upon himself and his engines vented in a sigh, 'did you… have a bad memory flux?' He finished in a kinder tone.

The Seeker had comforted him after all it was only fair to return the favour while everything could be kept private.

Starscream nodded slowly, keeping himself as small and as close to the ground as possible, unable to meet the larger mech's optics.

'My poor second,' Megatron murmured and pulled him to sit on his lap on the floor, cradling the smaller shaking frame into his chassis. He ran a servo down a wing comfortingly, 'what was it about?' He asked curiously. His Seeker was always careful not to allow any sensitive information to reach his audios for fear it would be used against him or that he would be punished for it. Now they both could have knowledge which could be used as blackmail on the other.

They could be even for once.

'I… I'm sorry Master.' Starscream whispered hesitantly, barely audibly.

'Sorry? Why?' The Commander kept up his encouraging stroking.

'For not doing better for you, for not getting the All-Spark, not resurrecting you sooner, not getting the fleshling boy... It was all my fault.' Starscream's vocaliser cracked on a sob. Megatron's arms tightened around him and a servo reached up to stroke his helm.

'Hush my dear Starscream, hush… It wasn't _entirely _your responsibility. You could have done more to bring me the All-Spark yes, but you were following the Fallen's orders concerning my resurrection.' Even Soundwave had struggled to get the Fallen's permission despite his loyalty. In the end the telepath had to go behind the archaic, _outmoded_, mech's back to bring back his leader and Megatron had protected him from the consequences afterwards. 'And I suppose you were helping me fight Prime when I had ordered you to retrieve the child.' A flash of Starscream staring up at him hopelessly with a severed arm in servo crossed his processor. The Seeker, uncharacteristically, hadn't immediately fled when they had gone up against the Decepticon Lord's brother. 'And… that planet seems to be cursed for us my second.' _Cybertron… _A pulse of longing flared through his home world had always been auspicious for them.

Starscream chirped in slight confusion but was relieved that he didn't seem to be heading for a trip to the medbay yet, and it was nice to be held and spoken to gently even if it was just for this one time. 'You are… not angry with me My Lord?'

Megatron almost chuckled, his engines churning with conflicting emotions. Oh he was angry, as the next Autobot he got his servos on would soon learn, but not at his SIC. 'Stop worrying my Seeker, as you say we will fix it.'

Starscream nodded then with only a slight hesitation leaned up and planted a peck on Megatron's lip components before quickly pulling away, 'thank you Master.'

The Commander's optics lit up with two realisations. One was he now had an idea to keep his second in check without being malicious and the other was that, despite his extensive injuries, his Seeker found him attractive enough to touch intimately. He gave Starscream a possessive hungry look that the flier initially flinched away from but then tilted in closer to with an inquisitive gaze.

'Lord Megatron?'

The Warlord chuckled and dragged his Air Commander up to devour his lip components. 'That is how you kiss my dear Starscream,' he whispered into one corner of the Seeker's mouth as his SIC panted and his engines hummed with emotion.

'Don't… don't play with me My Lord please. I was only trying to show gratitude-'

'Playing Starscream?' Megatron's own engines roared with amusement.

The SIC began to struggle, trying to pull himself out of his leader's grasp. 'D-don't-'

'Shh, calm yourself,' the Warlord pressed their lip components together once more, entwining their glossas. 'Why are you so frightened?'

'I'm- I'm not!'

'You're trembling,' Megatron whispered silkily, 'and your wings appear to be vibrating.' The Commander ran his servo down the expanse of one and Starscream's appendage unconsciously pushed into the rather pleasant petting it was being subjected to.

'I'm not scared!' Starscream denied again, though he was betrayed by a slight quiver in his voice.

* * *

**Edited to fit TOS**

* * *

High and low pitches combining together with the roar of their engines in a bizarre orchestra.

A sound that would surely make even Optimus Prime tremble.

Megatron, staying inside his SIC, slowly came down to settle beside the flier, pulling him close as their engines leisurely calmed. Starscream huddled into the larger frame and all was quiet.

Briefly.

As his leader slid out and replaced his panel to keep the Decepticon Lord's fluids in, Starscream's optic ridges furrowed in thought. _Your wings appear to be vibrating. _He turned to Megatron glaring. 'I am _not _an organic bird my wings do not _vibrate_!'

The Commander's engines rumbled in a full-framed laugh, 'that's what you're thinking about?'

His second seemed to pout at him. 'I am a hundred times more skilled and attractive than any vile Earth vermin with wings. Surely my _berthmate_ agrees?'

'Ah but my dear Starscream you do rather remind me of a bird. You are small, delicate and have those little wings. The screams you give when I punish you, you _sing _then my lovely Starscream just like them. And when you're concentrating the noises you make when you're curious can be like those feathered tiny beings clicking.'

Starscream didn't know what to start howling about first, his mouth opening and closing wordlessly in a way reminiscent of a fish rather than any Earth species of bird. 'I am _not delicate!_ I've fought in thousands of battles and killed countless Autobots, I am not _weak! _And I never resemble those hateful little things!'

The Warlord smiled and pulled his SIC closer, 'alright, you are not delicate, though you are slender in comparison to me.' Starscream seemed to accept this and was just quietening down and settling in, willing to call it a draw when he saw Megatron begin to smirk mischievously and his optics narrowed suspiciously. 'Although I have to say you _do _occasionally twitter like an organic bird and I can prove it to you.'

The Commander covered his Seeker's mouth with a servo to silence his protests, 'just listen Starscream.' Megatron played an audio file of some of the little cries he'd recorded his second making over the solar cycles. A host of chirping, tweeting and chittering noises emitted from his internals and he watched his SIC tightly close his optics self-consciously. The Warlord chuckled but allowed his new berthmate to bury his helm in his chassis to hide his embarrassment. 'And these my little one.' A similar set of chirpings emerged but faded quicker as the Decepticon Lord had less of a variety of the calls of organic birds.

His second's sounds were far more interesting, far more intriguing, than any of that of an organic being. Or any other metallic life form come to think of it.

'Alright, alright, you've made your point,' Starscream moaned against Megatron's armour.

'Oh don't be embarrassed my dear, I find it quite charming.' The Warlord stroked the smaller mech's helm.

'You just like the thought that you could crush me as easily as those disgusting creatures.' Starscream grumbled petulantly, but pressed kisses to his leader's chassis, knowing that the larger mech's spark chamber and the whirling ball of energy itself lay beneath. _Safe. Not at the bottom of an ocean or encased in ice…_

'True,' the Decepticon Lord admitted, 'but that's not the only reason. They are fairly attractive coming out of your vocaliser. It makes them unique, and therefore fascinating. Did you not notice how sizeable my collection is?'

'… You're saying I should take it as a compliment?' Starscream tilted his helm to one side, 'alright _Lord High Protector _I will.'

Megatron's optics narrowed before he rolled back on top of his second. Starscream smiled up at him innocently and gently wrapped a servo around the back of his leader's helm to coax him down so the Seeker could litter kisses all over the Warlord's scars. 'These are unique as well you know. I think they make you look dangerous and… quite handsome. A being to be feared.' He breathed reverently, wings enclosing around his leader's back armour.

The Commander's spark spun erratically in its chamber and he devoured his SIC's mouth. 'Mine,' he hissed into his Seeker's mouth.

'Yours.'

* * *

_Please review and I will see you soon._


	2. Dancer

_Author's Notes- Hello all. This is the second chapter of Praise. This is a sequel to Imperfections so I would suggest you read that first if you haven't already otherwise this won't make much sense to you. This is my first stab at Transformers slash so please be gentle when reviewing and no flames please. I've tried to give them a honeymoon phase before the proper plot begins so there is a fair bit of interfacing in this chapter. _

_Special thanks to peppymint for reviewing Issues and Kibble Beast for betaing Imperfections. _

_Italics- thoughts/memories_

_Warnings- Rated M for slash and transformer swearing._

_Anything recognisable is from the movies. Set after ROTF and Issues begins directly after the end Imperfections._

_Unbetaed- may be edited later, I just wanted to see the initial reaction to this. _

_Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers or its characters._

_I hope you all enjoy it._

* * *

Dancer

Starscream woke up disorientated, his optics blinking in bewilderment and wings fluttering in tentative confusion. Looking down he could see grey metal beneath him and opposite the Seeker was not the wall of his own quarters. The flier cried out when the berth beneath him began to move, seemingly of its own accord, before realising with a jolt that he was not lying on a berth after all.

_Megatron? What in the Pit am I…? Oh! _The events of a few cycles ago began to cross his processor in small flashes. _Have I been on the high-grade? _The SIC was pretty sure he hadn't been, but then why was he so sluggish?

The moment he kissed his leader shone vividly behind his optics. The Air Commander felt understanding bloom before complete and utter panic settled into his spark. _I'm slagged! He's going to have me melted down for scrap! _Instinctively he began to struggle until the memory of Megatron kissing him back and… and _other things _passed by_. _Staring down at the larger mech who was just now beginning to stir, Starscream froze then began to shiver.

How was Megatron going to react when he woke up? Would he be glad or… or…?

Megatron's arms tightened around the pleasant weight above him. He must have gained a partner at some point the previous evening. Perhaps at his brother's tedious party? Without opening his optics the Decepticon Lord realised that his berthmate was trembling lightly and was clutching at the gladiator's chassis, Primus bless the little mech he must be frightened to wake up in such a strange place and with _Megatron _of all machines. 'Easy little one, go back to recharge, it's early yet.' Feeling the smaller frame nod and calm, the Warlord relaxed and slipped back into peaceful unconsciousness.

Reassured, Starscream curled into his leader and allowed himself to get comfortable enough to join Megatron in the void of recharge.

The second time the two woke up it was with less clouded processors.

* * *

The Seeker bit at his bottom lip component as his optics met his Commander's. 'Hello,' he whispered nervously, unsure how to behave.

'Good morning,' Megatron smirked, running his servos up and down his second's frame. 'Or is it evening?'

'I believe it's the middle of the orn cycle My Lord.' Starscream murmured, sighing as a servo found his left wing.

'Is it? I suppose it is.' The Warlord sounded bored with the pointless small talk he had always found so tiresome back when he was the Lord High Protector on Cybertron (_'Lovely weather… very mild this orn… how are you?… did you have a good orn My Lord?... have you waxed recently? You look lovely…Good evening Sir…)_. It had truly made him what to rip the sparks out of those useless dull _drones _after a while_. _And, after the war began, he had done.

But not before making them suffer first.

Quickly, he pulled his flier down for a kiss. Starscream gave a muffled cry but hastily responded, anxiety in his spark fading.

When the back of his helm was released Starscream nuzzled Megatron's inner neck plating, wings flicking at the servos playing with them. This was much more enjoyable than their normal private encounters.

For one thing the Seeker's wings were still _attached _to his frame.

Starscream could definitely get used to this, he just hoped that it wouldn't get ruined for him. It was a fair concern in his opinion. When the flying Decepticon considered his lifecycle this far it was incredibly rare for him to be allowed to keep something he had thought to be special. His place at the Academy, his trine back on Cybertron, the hatchlings starving to death in another part of the Nemesis…

The Warlord seemed to notice his SIC's change in mood and increased the tempo of his administrations to distract him, quickly bringing his trapped Seeker to overload. There had been enough emotional _Autobotish _conversations for one solar cycle.

The Seeker panted, engines revving as his systems attempted to cool down and run processes at a more natural rate. Energy burned through his frame and his spark felt as though it was about to burst. He shook violently as soothing servos caressed his back armour.

* * *

**Edited to fit TOS**

* * *

Embarrassed once more, Starscream buried his faceplates in Megatron's chassis. His wings would have curled into his back if his leader wasn't resting his servos there. 'Don't tell anyone?' He requested in a whisper, 'it's humiliating.'

'I'm sure we can come to some arrangement,' the Warlord chuckled, his engines beginning to make a similar sound. 'Can't have the army knowing their SIC was a good little innocent can we?'

Starscream, annoyed, chirped and clicked to himself before muttering something that sounded suspiciously like, 'kick a mech while he's down why don't you? Blackmailing slagger.'

Megatron roared with laughter and cuffed the Seeker's helm. 'Behave my little Seeker.'

Starscream simpered down at him, 'of course Master. When do I not?'

'I think a more apt question would be when do you _ever_?' The Commander countered, still sniggering.

'Be fair My Lord, everyone makes mistakes occasionally,' the flier pouted.

'Ha!' Megatron snorted.

Starscream firmly whacked his leader's chassis with the palm of a servo in a reprimand of his own.

* * *

**Edited to fit TOS**

* * *

Starscream only smiled innocently in return, nuzzling into the larger frame, before his optics drifted closed.

Megatron watched him for a moment, chuckled quietly, and pushed them both backwards so he could lean against the head of the berth and re-join his second in recharge.

* * *

Starscream strode through the Nemesis, smiling widely, a tray of energon again cradled in his arms. This time each cube was filled with high-grade as requested, or rather, commanded by his leader.

He froze as Shockwave rounded the corner and quickly subspaced his tray. The two had never gotten along, even before the Seeker had been promoted. Megatron's old friend possessed more malice against Starscream than even the Decepticon TIC. It wasn't uncommon for the older mech to threaten or, if they were in private, to attack the SIC.

Shockwave stared at him in open hatred and Starscream's wings rose defensively. A tense stand-off followed before the cycloptic Decepticon grudgingly stepped aside into a nook in the wall to let the Seeker continue down the corridor to return to their Commander's quarters.

As Starscream passed Shockwave reached out and ran a servo down a wing. Forcing himself not to increase his pace and spark tightening in its chamber, the flier rounded the corner the other Decepticon had appeared from. Once he was sure he was out of the other scientist's hearing, Starscream broke into a run, ignored the door to Megatron's quarters, and headed for the nearest exit to jump into open space.

A cycle had passed and the Warlord was pacing the living room section of his quarters in increasing irritability. He dropped into his chair and tapped his table with the pads of his claws in frustration.

He didn't understand it; Starscream had been cheerful when he left hadn't he? They had spent ages in Megatron's private washracks, cleaning each other, getting overexcited, interfacing then starting the process again. Finally, they'd emerged, frames hot from the cleanser and then waxed one another. The Seeker had placed a peck on his lip components and promised faithfully that he would be back with energon before his 'Lord High Protector' had time to miss him.

But… it didn't take a whole cycle to get some energon…

Had the flier abandoned him already?

Growling, he crossed the room and stole out into the corridor. Making sure that he wasn't seen, Megatron went in search of his second.

Unless he had an _extremely _good reason, Starscream was going to be a very unhappy little flier when his leader caught up with him.

Scanning for his second's Decepticon signature, Megatron was relieved to learn he wouldn't have to cross the entire base to retrieve the smaller mech. He had promised to formally address his soldiers in a couple of orns time, but he wasn't quite ready yet. If any of his warriors were unfortunate enough to see him now, then he would shoot them.

Turning right and heading for the way out, the Commander realised that the Seeker had been effectively grounded the last few orns. Perhaps the siren song of the sky had been too insistent to ignore? Considering Starscream's design, it was plausible that he had decided to fly for a couple of kliks and simply lost track of time. Ultimately forgivable.

Walking outside, Starscream was instantly visible doing aerobatics in front of Earth. A silver jewel before harsh blues and greens but next to a comforting darkness and a rather beautiful shiny, slightly coal-coloured, moon just in Megatron's view. The Seeker paused then launched himself into a spark-stopping dive, before pulling himself up into a spiral. As the flier hit some kind of peak, his frame curled into a tight ball and spun itself end over end in small circles until Starscream straightened out into a graceful back flip.

The Warlord's obsession grew with his second's wings as they arched and twisted to match and compliment the movements of the rest of Starscream's form.

The Seeker's maneuvers became more geared towards fighting. Defensive stances were performed effortlessly on Starscream's claimed stage. When these were completed, they developed into something more offensive. Stunts that had taken surprise many Cybertronians in the past, and proved fatal for the majority of them. Autobot and Decepticon alike.

The Air Commander transformed several times while performing loop the loops. Elegantly shifting from one form to another, from natural to an almost jarring earthly form which, somehow, Starscream made attractive and back again. Perfectly streamlined structure outlined against Megatron's most hated planet.

Mesmerised, Megatron leaned against the wall beside him and watched the reason his SIC was one of his best soldiers. The skills that had saved him from termination time and time again. And not just from Prime's followers.

_Master, spare me please, I can still be of use to you…!_

The flier laid flat on his back in mid-air, thrusters glowing. The Decepticon Lord shot into space in his alt form then allowed himself to settle beside his SIC. Up close he could see that his flier was distraught and ordered him to land in the comm-link. There would be less effort required if Megatron didn't have to focus on keeping himself from falling helplessly into the void surrounding and before them.

_Would Starscream rescue me?_

* * *

**Edited to fit TOS**

* * *

Effortlessly, Megatron scooped the exhausted smaller mech into his arms and cradled him into his chassis, smiling as Starscream kissed it and whispered 'yours' before passing out, his wings lowering to rest on his leader's lower arm plating.

Carrying the flier back to their (he was determined to make it that) quarters. Megatron entered his codes and crossed the threshold, marching straight to his berth to make his SIC comfortable on it.

He would have to remember to make his Seeker drink when the flier woke up. Neither of them had had any precious energon all orn, and he could only remember Starscream having the one cube the previous one. Staring down at his Air Commander, the Warlord's spark twisted. Hadn't the flier been recharging? Surely he shouldn't fall unconscious so easily?

Confused at how quickly his feelings had changed towards the Seeker, Megatron dropped like a boulder onto the berth.

Only a few decacycles ago he had threatened to tear the slumbering mech apart and scorned any effort the flier had made the last few solar cycles, and had all but promised to melt down his Seeker's wings (his tanks churned at the thought now) when Starscream hadn't managed to acquire that vile little fleshling boy. As he was sure the entire army could testify he and his second were constantly at each other's throats over one matter or another.

But he had never killed the Seeker despite deactivating others for far less provocation. Starscream had always managed to distract him. His simpering pleading performances did wonders for his ego, especially when you considered that it was often after a loss that they were necessary. The way his lithe frame moved was entertainment in itself.

No.

He could never have destroyed his second. Too useful. Too amusing. Too…

_Beautiful._

Amongst the ugliness of war, even when his current alternate form was taken into account.

The others had always complained in hushed whispers about what they saw as favouritism and unequal treatment and… _I always ignored them before…_

A smirk grew on the tyrant's face. So what if it was a little unorthodox and hard to understand, even to his own logic capacitors. _He _was the Lord of the Decepticons and if he wanted to take his second for a berthmate there was no one who could tell him he couldn't.

_No one would dare!_

He could sort everything out in his own processor in his own time. Right now he was going to do what he always did…

_Take exactly what he wanted._

* * *

_Please review and I will see you soon._


	3. Raise the Curtain

_Author's Notes- Hello all. This is the third chapter of Praise. _

_Special thanks to peppymint, Kitt SummerIsle and Iwanita for reviewing, all those who alerted and favourited and Kibble Beast for betaing Imperfections. _

_Italics- thoughts/memories/link speak of trines and gestalts._

_Bold- comm speak._

_Warnings- Slash, violence, death and transformer swearing._

_Anything recognisable is from the movies. Set after ROTF and Issues begins directly after the end Imperfections._

_Unbetaed._

_Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers or its characters._

_I hope you all enjoy it._

* * *

Raise the Curtain

Megatron, sat in his throne, surveyed his soldiers with a critical optic, inwardly enjoying their discomfort. Starscream, Soundwave and Shockwave knelt on one knee with lowered helms at his pedes with the rest of the Decepticons a few feet behind them in the same position. The air was heavy with fear and almost tangible dread.

It had been a reasonably gratifying morning apart from one incident with his Seeker. Starscream had been peacefully recharging in his arms when he had suddenly shot up violently, venting harshly. 'The hatchlings,' he had gasped horrified, wings flapping anxiously, 'I forgot to feed them!'

Megatron had let him up and to run from the tyrant's quarters, smugly giving Starscream his codes so he could get back in to the flier's surprise, then went back to recharge after his second had left.

Other than that… Megatron looked down on Starscream and smirked. The previous orn had also been highly enjoyable. Standing, his spark swirling gleefully at how all but his three most favoured tensed, he descended the few steps at the foot of his throne and began to stroke them. The tyrant ran one servo over Shockwave's shoulder armour and the other reached out to caress one of his telepath's tentacles. After a few kliks he gave a parting squeeze to them both and moved over to his Seeker.

Starscream stiffened briefly but relaxed as his leader's servos gently found his wings. Normally, he was left out of this and Megatron ignored him in favour of the other two. The only touches reserved for him in public had always been punishing. Unconsciously, his wings arched up into the still unfamiliar tenderness, relishing the bafflement he was sure the other mechs were feeling. Especially as the petting he was receiving was far more intimate than that bestowed on the TIC and Shockwave.

The touches ceased far sooner than the Seeker would have liked as his Commander pinched hard enough to leave small dents in the fine plating before moving past them, a few claws reaching out to brush Starscream's shoulder armour.

Hiding an arrogant grin, and putting on a threatening act, the Warlord closely inspected his servants. His engines growled, daring anyone to challenge him, and his faceplates glared at the bowed helms before him. Casually selecting someone, Megatron's arm snapped out and hoisted a red and green mech into the air by the throat, quickly tightening his grip around the delicate cabling.

The smaller mech did the wise thing and went completely lax and submissive in his Commander's grasp, arms hanging limply by his sides and optics lowered to stare at the floor. Megatron dipped his claws into his subordinate's delicate metal then, when the soldier remained silent, lowered him to the ground where he dropped with a dull clang and swiftly resumed his kneeling position.

The tyrant moved on, pausing occasionally to test his mechs at random, weeding out those he deemed weak. Gradually, he returned to the front of the room, the Nemesis's Grand Hall, and stood in front of Soundwave. The telepath knelt in the middle directly below Megatron's throne, a place he had inarguably earned over the millennia, while Starscream was genuflecting on the left and Shockwave on the right from the Commander's point of view.

'From now on,' Megatron began darkly, 'I do not wish to hear of any insubordination or slacking. You will all pull your weight or I will find a… _practical_… use for you one way or another.' He gestured to the few bodies scattered about, 'get those recycled.' A few scrapper drones stood, picked up their comrade's remains emotionlessly, bowed to the Decepticon Lord and left without a sound.

'In the coming orns,' the Warlord continued, 'you will all be assigned tasks. These will be completed efficiently and without complaint…'

Starscream only half-listened to what Megatron was saying, aware of it all already. Other matters nagged at his processor, such as why had Shockwave been near the Warlord's quarters the orn before last? Megatron had not said anything about the cycloptic mech trying to enter…

The Seeker's thoughts fell to the back of his processor as he became aware that his leader was moving closer to him. The Warlord stepped around him to stand to the side and slightly behind the SIC.

'And now my concluding point,' Megatron's tone suddenly turned mischievous. Without warning and making sure everyone was paying attention, his servo closed around the back of Starscream's neck and lifted him backwards clear off the ground. Not giving his flier a chance to react he slammed their lips together, pushing his glossa into his second's mouth to dominate it.

Unable to do much more than moan and squirm in the position his leader was holding him in, Starscream relaxed and allowed himself to enjoy it.

**I could make you overload in front of the entire army, **Megatron's voice suddenly broke through their private comm link. He had taken on his politician's tone, making sinister promises as he had done just before the war had begun.

**Lord High Protector, **the Seeker whimpered.

The Warlord's engines roared in response. **Later, my dear Starscream.**

Finally breaking the kiss Megatron's malevolent optics lighted on his servants once more. No one dared meet the two glowing orbs of red and most of them, those Decepticons with functioning processors, cowered.

Satisfied, the Warlord placed his lover carefully back into position on the ground and Starscream couldn't resist side-glancing. Shockwave, as predicted, looked disgusted but Soundwave looked intrigued. The Air Commander knew things would run a lot smoother if the TIC approved, it would give he and Megatron the advantage against the likes of the cycloptic mech.

The tyrant rested a servo firmly on his SIC's shoulder armour and scowled at his mechs.

'Dismissed.'

As the others filed out, Megatron allowed his three most senior soldiers to stand and seated himself on his throne contentedly. His optics met Starscream's slightly glazed ones and smiled, beckoning his Seeker into his lap.

The flier, wings pricking, took two steps towards his leader, was grabbed by his upper arm armour and pulled forwards to curl into Megatron's frame, his two most treasured appendages fluttering lightly against the tyrant's arm armour and his chassis.

They were about to settle like that, Starscream's optics beginning to drift shut, when Shockwave cleared his vocaliser meaningfully. Two matching glares were aimed up at the scientist before Megatron, reluctantly, put his flier back on his pedes. **Soon, in our quarters, **the Warlord promised.

_Our quarters? _Starscream's optic ridges rose.

**Yes, **the Decepticon Lord noticed the gesture, _**our**_** quarters.**

Starscream shrugged with his wings. They could discuss it later.

As he left the hall, Soundwave followed him. After a few kliks of walking the corridors in contemplative silence the telepath caught the flier's arm with a tentacle to get Starscream's attention. 'Query: Is Starscream loyal now?'

The Seeker could feel Soundwave probing his mind and, hesitating only briefly, lowered his mental defences, allowing the TIC to see the events of the last few orns. 'Yes Soundwave, I'm loyal now.'

The TIC's optics sparkled with what could have been excitement. It was logical for the army's Commander and SIC to get along, highly beneficial in fact. No matter what form that camaraderie happened to take.

Maybe now the Decepticons would have a chance.

It was equally sensible for he and Starscream to work together, rather than opposing each other. It was a waste of time, energy and resources for them to compete against one another as they had been for so very long.

The telepath paused in his musings when a servo reached out tentatively to caress his still exposed tentacle and, in turn, Soundwave laid his metallic palm on Starscream's wing and rubbed it carefully. Both were mindful as to the sensitivity of the other's appendages, keeping their touches light.

It only lasted a short time and then they parted, each more at ease than they had been at the beginning of the orn.

Starscream headed for his Commander's quarters, spark spinning serenely in its chamber. Letting himself in he allowed himself one of his trademark cackles, genuinely happy for the first time in thousands of solar cycles. He had a somewhat alliance with Soundwave and Megatron wasn't out to extinguish his spark.

His vocaliser crackled as he giggled, crossing the living area to the berthroom door.

**Advice: hide! **The telepath's voice came urgently through the comm link. The Seeker shot through the door and it slid protectively shut behind him as the main entrance exploded inwards.

_**What the frag Soundwave?**_Starscream commed, diving across the berthroom and wedging himself in between the computer console and the wall in the far corner, shivering in fright as raised voices argued in the adjoining room.

**Explanation: Lord Megatron and Shockwave are having a disagreement. **Soundwave seemed to sigh.

The SIC's optic ridges rose. Apparently, if you truly listened, you could hear emotion in the TIC's words. Very faintly, but there. **Thank you for warning me Soundwave.**

**Gratitude: acknowledged. **

There was a crash in the living area followed by the sound of roaring engines and snarls. **Do they know I'm here? **The flier shuddered.

**Affirmative. **Irritation crept into Soundwave's tone. **Shockwave: troublesome.**

Despite the tense situation, Starscream chuckled quietly. He had the idea that the telepath had called him a lot worse over the vorns in the privacy of Soundwave's own processor. **We could-**

**Statement: Lord Megatron would disapprove. **The TIC interrupted although he sounded wistful.

**We could see how things develop... **The Seeker tempted, wings flicking deviously.

**Agreed. **There was a smirk in the older Decepticon's voice.

Moments later Megatron strode in, vents heaving and with energon streaking his frame. Noticing Starscream, he clicked his claws and pointed to the ground at his pedes.

Uncomfortably reminded of an organic summoning their pet, the Seeker shimmied out of the gap he'd slotted into and crossed the floor silently, trying not to do anything to provoke the Decepticon Lord.

As he got into arm's reach, the Warlord grabbed the Air Commander's wrist and yanked him into a fierce embrace. Holding the fragile metal above their helms, Megatron kissed his flier harshly, drawing energon from Starscream's lip components, crushing the smaller frame against him.

'Apparently I have been lax in disciplining my soldiers,' the Decepticon Lord hissed against his Seeker's mouth, engines vibrating in anger. Megatron felt Starscream suddenly freeze and then begin to tremble. 'Not you,' the tyrant instantly soothed, releasing the Seeker's wrist and wrapping his arm around Starscream's back. He ran his servos up and down the metal beneath them. 'Shh I'm not going to hurt you…' Megatron loosened his grip and softened his tone and kisses.

Sweeping his Seeker's pedes out from under him, the Warlord carried him over to the berth and slumped onto the end of it. He and Starscream… had several things to discuss and Megatron pondered for a little while, keeping up his stroking, what to start with.

Deciding to get the negative questions out of the way first, so that if he was truly forced to punish his flier he had something to reassure him with after, Megatron encouraged Starscream to meet his optics.

'Starscream, I want you to be truthful with me now. Shockwave has made some accusations and you need to answer them.' Wide optics stared up at him but the Seeker nodded obediently. 'Did you defy the Fallen?'

Starscream cringed and ducked his helm, 'yes Master,' he whispered, bracing himself for blows.

'Why?' Megatron breathed into his flier's audio.

'He wanted me to kill some of the hatchlings but I… I _couldn't _Master I honestly couldn't…' The Seeker silently pleaded with the once gladiator to understand.

Megatron sighed through his vents, relief coursing through him. When the cycloptic mech had told him about Starscream's disobedience the tyrant had jumped to the conclusion, through Shockwave's portrayal of events, that his flier had tried to kill the elderly mech or something along those lines. 'So you hid and spared them?'

The Air Commander nodded, optics fixed on the ground, 'I… I'm sorry My Lord.'

'Commanding a Seeker to kill a hatchling or a sparkling is foolishness,' Megatron stated firmly, 'he should not have asked it of you.' He smiled when Starscream curled into him, wings fluttering in relief. 'Is there anything else I should know?'

'No My Lord. I rarely spent much time with him after he ordered the destruction of some of the little ones. I… admit he unnerved me…'

The Decepticon Lord could agree with that. His deactivated Master was not what he would have called pleasant to be around and he could relate to his Seeker's discomfort.

'Master,' Starscream began hesitantly, 'was there… anything else you wanted to know?'

'Why didn't you tell me about this animosity you and Shockwave have for each other?' Megatron asked bluntly.

'I assumed you knew My Lord,' the Air Commander murmured into his leader's chassis, 'it has been going on for vorns and vorns.' The Seeker's optic ridges furrowed in thought, 'perhaps it has escalated it recent solar cycles Master while you have been… away.'

'If he hurts you, you are to tell me immediately,' the Warlord ordered strongly, 'no one has the right to lay a servo on you but _me._'

'Yes Sir,' Starscream promised easily. That was a bit of information to share with Soundwave later, especially as his new _ally? _had kept his word to not tell Megatron the flier's secret.

'Now there is one last thing my dear Starscream.' Megatron stood and laid Starscream out on the berth. 'How was a mech of your age still untouched?'

The Seeker's optics dimmed. 'I… I've had relationships Master it's just they never got that far. I've had partners, suitors and mechs I was courting deactivate on the battlefield. Two mechs I thought I loved betrayed me, one by joining the Autobots, the other by being an Autobot and trying to manipulate me into giving him information. I executed him myself… He didn't give me… I didn't have a choice… I guess I gave up after a while…'

Megatron's servos slid under Starscream's armour, the pads of his claws kneading at his Seeker's protoform reassuringly. This topic was clearly a sensitive one and did wonders in illuminating the roots of some of the flier's personality issues. 'If they died without returning to you they were weak,' he declared, 'and unworthy of you. And if they betrayed you they're nothing more than scrap metal because they are clearly lacking a processor.'

Starscream gasped in surprise, filing the words carefully away in his memory banks. Perhaps there really was nothing wrong with him? At least, nothing wrong in the sense that he didn't deserve to have his loved ones leave him and to be completely alone... Maybe he did have the right to be loved and cared for after all.

Megatron compounded these thoughts by pulling him up for a possessive kiss. **Mine!**

**Yours, **then after a few deep ventilations for courage, **mine?**

…**Yours… but don't ask to hear it often.**

Starscream cycled his optics behind the shuttered lids and, carefully keeping the self-satisfaction out of his voice, simpered, **yes Master.**

**Cheeky Seeker. **The tyrant rumbled then he sighed through his vents and pulled away.'I'm going to have to order to have my rooms cleaned.'

After Megatron had lost his temper a few orns ago now he'd half-destroyed his living area and his argument with Shockwave had efficiently finished the job. He despised having others in his personal space, with a few exceptions of course.

It was _private._

'Master? May I ask exactly what happened?' Starscream lifted a servo to rub Megatron's arm.

The Warlord snorted. Though many thought Shockwave and he were old friends, the cycloptic mech's record for treachery easily trebled his lover's. The older mech just covered his tracks better and wasn't _normally _so blatant. The disrespectful idiot had presumed to tell him that he disapproved of his consorting with Starscream and what he thought to be the problem with the army.

Namely his Seeker and the belief that the tyrant had gone soft.

_Fragger, _Megatron snarled to himself before turning his attention back Starscream. 'Don't worry about it,' he murmured before trying to reclaim the lip components beneath his.

The Seeker surprised him though by ducking his helm and questioning innocently, 'you were saying something earlier about these becoming our quarters My Lord?'

'It's not up for discussion,' Megatron chased and caught his second's mouth.

* * *

'What the Pit just happened?' The Constructicons stared at each other in Hook's med-bay.

'Megatron's processor has finally rusted over,' Bonecrusher declared.

_Yeah? I dare him to say that to him._ Hook passed on through the link to the other members of his gestalt, exasperated.

_Don't, _Scrapper groaned with a subtle venting of air, _he'd actually do it and get us all slagged. _Pulling his old designs out for Cybertronian buildings, defunct now arguably but soothing to his processor nevertheless, he headed into a corner and spread them out humming thoughtfully to himself.

Long Haul followed, handing the head of their gestalt a compass, and added his agreement. _His logic capacitors have always been a bit off._

Hook sent the mental equivalent of a knowing nod in the link and began to rearrange his tools. _Why can't Soundwave's pests leave my equipment alone?_

_Don't be too hard on them Hook, _Scavenger tried to defend the still grieving symbiotes. _At least they didn't hide them and replace them with dead protoforms like last time._

All the Constructicons, apart from Bonecrusher who was still oblivious to the conversation, suppressed a shudder. Starscream had been ready to scrap them all when he found out but Soundwave had managed to placatethe Seeker. This was not as good as it first appeared though as the whole gestalt was now indebted to the cold-sparked telepath.

_Thank you very much for reminding me of that, _the medic hissed, slamming a drill down.

…_Sorry. _The excavator sounded so down-sparked that his brother looked up at him.

Sending a private stream of reassurance and apology through the link, the medic gave him a half-smile and Scavenger returned it then turned away shyly.

Mixmaster looked from one to the other and cycled his optics. 'It's not our business,' he spoke out loud, trying to cut off Bonecrusher before he launched into a tirade. Knowing their luck of recent, the TIC would come round the corner to hear it. 'Megatron was sending a message and I don't think any of us were foolish enough to miss it.'

Hook's expression suddenly turned vacant and even Bonecrusher looked at him with concern. The medic walked off silently, heading for their quarters.

Cursing himself, Mixmaster went after him while the rest of his gestalt followed.

Scrapper's plans lay abandoned on the desk.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Stunticons huddled together as Motormaster paced, growling and engines churning.

_He's going to scrap us, _Breakdown whimpered to the others.

They had no answer for him and Dead End discreetly clutched his arm armour, digging his digits in.

Their leader glared at them and stormed forwards to grab Drag Strip and Wildrider by their throats, pulling them apart from the others to separate his four subordinate gestalt members.

They didn't know exactly _why_ their largest member was so angry but, of all of them, he was the most hateful. Perhaps he simply despised the idea of anyone feeling happiness.

Certainly, he incited enough fear in the others to make them nearly constantly miserable, apart from when they were together without him of course.

Half a cycle later, Motormaster threw his battered gestalt, one by one, into the corridor. Quickly they picked themselves up and wandered down the hall towards the empty med-bay. After a while, when they were sure that their leader wasn't going to come up behind them, they began to talk.

'Do you think Starscream will come after us now that he's not focussing on Megatron anymore?' Breakdown whispered.

'Who said he isn't still after him?' Drag Strip nursed his arm which had been twisted out of joint.

Wildrider gave a giggle, pain making his vocaliser crackle, 'after that display? Come on, it was clear who was in charge and Starscream was definitely not complaining.'

Breakdown shuddered. Only the mad Seeker could _enjoy _being grabbed like that. However, now Motormaster was not nearby the bond was calmer and the others easily reassured his spark and the conversation soon lightened.

They settled to wait in the med-bay, Wildrider drawing laughs from the others with jokes about their Commanders' interfacing life.

* * *

Octane, alone in his quarters, curled his servos around a small cube of high-grade, a smile dawning on his faceplates. He and Starscream had been something like friends for vorns and it was nice to see his fellow manipulator happy and safe. Remembering the Seeker's engines revving and his wings fluttering as he was dangled off the ground, the triple changer giggled.

He hoped the flier had one Pit of a ride.

* * *

Starscream blearily came online to the sound of alarms going off. His helm felt heavy as he sat up and dragged himself from the berth to the computer console to see Soundwave staring down at him.

'Assistance: urgently required.' The TIC stated, concern infecting his tone.

'What's happened now?' The SIC's wings rose warily, trying to clear his processor.

'Communications: infected by virus by Autobots. Undercover agents: compromised.'

The Seeker's legs when out from under him as he collapsed into a nearby chair. To cover what could be seen as a display of weakness he asked, 'how many have we lost?'

'Unknown. Statement: reports still coming in.'

The Air Commander unsubspaced a list. 'Right as they come in we reassign them to other agreed upon areas. When we know who's been lost, if anyone, we'll plan a way to compensate for them.'

The flier briefly looked across at his slumbering Commander as he and the telepath began a task which would take the rest of the night cycle at least to complete and considered waking him, but was quickly distracted as Soundwave began to give him names and current locations.

Eventually, shortly before he was due to begin his descent to Earth for his own shift, Starscream stumbled over to the berth and fell upon it, instantly in recharge.

* * *

Megatron's systems booted up and he came online with a stretch. Turning over, he expected to see his Seeker curled up beside him and his optic ridges rose at how Starscream, _sideways on_, was sprawled across their berth.

'Starscream?' He received no response and was about to gently shake his flier when Soundwave's voice caught his attention and he strode forward to stand before his computer screen.

'Lord Megatron. Statement: Starscream has been in recharge for only three quarters of a cycle. Status: exhausted. Own status: energon depleted.' Soundwave sounded weary.

'What's happened now?' The tyrant asked, resigned.

'Explanation: Autobots infected communications systems. Ground agents: compromised. Problem: resolved. Lord Megatron's report: 45% completed.' The telepath explained in a competent manner, trying to keep his leader calm by providing him with the information he needed to know without emphasising the negatives too much.

Growling, the Warlord forcibly reigned in his temper. _The situation has been stabilised its fine! _'Go get some energon and find someone to cover Starscream's shift and to feed the hatchlings. Once your report has been completed leave it on my desk in my office and go get some recharge for a few cycles.'

'Affirmative Lord Megatron.'

After the connection cut, the Decepticon Lord turned his attention to his flier. Crossing back across the room he settled Starscream into a more comfortable position and, after watching him for a little while, decided to strip the Seeker of his armour.

Starscream was not going anywhere until Megatron was satisfied he was healthy enough to.

Carefully laying out the pieces of metal, anxiety growing in his spark as his Air Commander didn't stir, the tyrant's gaze fell on Starscream's spark chamber.

_Surely just a small glance won't do any harm? _

Sliding his claws into the seams Megatron popped open the front of the chamber and was bathed in a deep red. Reaching out to stroke it, he hesitated, then reluctantly withdrew his servo and closed the chamber.

Such things were for when Starscream was awake to enjoy them.

Pulling away, he froze when a delicate servo clutched his arm, 'stay,' the Seeker whispered pleadingly.

Megatron allowed himself to be pulled backwards and wrapped himself protectively around Starscream as the flier's systems shut down once more.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. _

_If you know of a character(s) who you would like to see the reactions of let me know in reviews or a PM and I will put them in the next chapter._

_Please review and I will see you soon._


	4. Changes

_Author's Notes- Hello all. This is the fourth chapter of Praise. _

_Special thanks to peppymint, nancy (thank you for your lovely review and I hope you enjoy this chapter), Lady Wraith1 (thank you for the hatchling idea) and Iwanita for reviewing, all those who alerted and favourited and Kibble Beast for betaing Imperfections._

_Italics- thoughts/memories/link speak of trines and gestalts._

_Bold- comm speak._

_Warnings- Slash, violence, death and transformer swearing._

_Anything recognisable is from the movies. Set after ROTF and Issues begins directly after the end Imperfections._

_Unbetaed._

_Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers or its characters._

_I hope you all enjoy it._

* * *

Chapter Four- Changes 

Starscream woke up slowly, his optics peered blearily around, before his optic ridges furrowed at the sight of his armour scattered on the floor. Taking a few deep intakes, he glanced down at himself to see his bare protoform exposed on Megatron's berth.

With a squeak, he reached under the berth and pulled out a blanket that he'd noticed there, quickly throwing it over himself and nestling into it.

Barely a klik later the cover was yanked from his grasp and thrown from the berth. Wings pricking nervously the Seeker looked up to see the tyrant staring down at him with a predatory smirk.

The flier felt like a sparrow looking up at the jaws of a wolf.

'My dear little Starscream,' Megatron chuckled, his engines rumbling with amusement, 'whatever am I to do with you?' The Warlord's arms came down on either side of the Seeker and he growled possessively.

Trapped, Starscream's glossa flicked out to lightly brush his rapidly drying lip components. Megatron's gaze followed it hypnotised, bending down to catch it with his own before it could be withdrawn.

**Got you, **the Warlord taunted playfully.

**Master… why am I…? **The Air Commander questioned hesitantly.

**You needed recharge, **Megatron dismissed before asking,** how long have you been neglecting yourself little one?**

**I haven't been- **Starscream keened as two claws sharply pinched a wing, digging into the vulnerable soft metal, **honestly My Lord-**

**Liar, **the tyrant overrode, pinching and squeezing the Seeker's defenceless wings and swallowing Starscream's pleading whines, **how long?**

_**I don't know! **_**Master, **_**please! **_Starscream bawled through the comm-link.

Megatron's servos froze then he began to soothe the aches he had inflicted, smoothing his metallic palms over them tenderly. **You're forbidden to do so any longer. If I find out you have defied me in this… **He let the sentence trail off and finally released his Seeker's mouth.

'I-I won't My Lord.' The Seeker sighed, breathless.

Megatron hummed and started to lick his way down his flier's protoform, rough glossa teasing sensors and revealed wiring. He sniggered softly at the little pleasured sounds that his second was making. _This is fun! _It was nice not to have to struggle to reach Starscream's sensitive spots, normally concealed and shielded by his armour.

'Master are… are you angry with me?' Starscream vented anxiously.

'No,' the tyrant shushed, 'relax.'

The Seeker went lax and a tentative smile rose on his faceplates as the tips of Megatron's claws began to gently scratch Starscream's protoform, following the trail the Warlord's glossa had left.

* * *

Soundwave settled on his commandeered satellite and sighed as information began to flow through him. The telepath's systems had been violently jarred when the Autobots had planted that damn virus. It had been their chosen method of warfare of late and Soundwave was still a bit shaken from the sudden shock.

Cursing himself and his enemies the TIC slowly relaxed into his work, frame and processor calming after a cycle or so. After a while Soundwave's advanced processor began to think of other things while not neglecting in the slightest the important information he was absorbing.

He didn't resent the happiness his two superiors had found; rather he wanted some of it for his own with a partner who would be loyal and skilful in whatever happened to be the mech's chosen field. A pretty frame would be preferable as well, though certainly not essential. Soundwave valued usefulness in a being far over attractiveness, and he himself was deeply scarred in places, particularly on his tentacles.

However, he knew that none of the other Decepticons viewed him as a potential mate. The telepath had blackmailed and tortured most- if not all- of them and they were too wary of him to come too close. And, even though Soundwave's abilities would allow him to easily force a desired consort into his berth, he did not want a mindless drone which that action would leave him with. He wanted an equal. Someone he could spar with and share intelligent conversation.

Most of all, when Soundwave looked into his partner's processor he wanted to be able to see and feel desire and respect emanating from the mech, not the fear, unease and revulsion he usually inspired in others, comrades and enemies alike.

Being Megatron's most faithful had few drawbacks but the loneliness it often brought was one of them.

The TIC's symbiotes counteracted the feeling more often than not but he didn't allow himself to connect with them as deeply as he used to. It hurt too much, far more greatly than he had ever thought it would, when he had lost Frenzy; and Soundwave knew that Rumble would suffer until the little mech deactivated because of it, the grief and the feeling of forever being incomplete. Coupled with Ravage's deactivation, his spark had all but broken.

Those two, perhaps three, losses had caused him to cut off his spark to the others. Not deliberately, he would never hurt them like that on purpose, but as an automatic self-protection mechanism.

Sadly surveying the Earth, the TIC slumped onto the satellite as he refocused all his processor's power on his task.

* * *

**Edited to fit TOS**

* * *

Starscream crouched on the floor near the hatchling pods, chittering at a recently hatched infant. It blinked up at him curiously, responding in little clicks and clutching one of the Seeker's talons.

The Air Commander smiled, this one would survive, his spark was pulsing strongly and his results to all the standard tests Starscream had administered were healthy. Stroking the tiny mech's helm, the flier whispered nonsense, encouraging the new Decepticon to respond.

The hatchling reached up to touch Starscream's faceplate then suddenly gave a loud yawn, squealing in surprise afterwards. The Seeker giggled then brought the youngster up to rub against the side of his faceplates. Starscream lowered the hatchling down to his chassis; the little one mewled softly, curled into the warm metal and dropped into recharge.

Megatron watched to the side unseen, processor carefully storing this new information about his second. He didn't think he had ever seen Starscream behaving so tenderly. It was strange to see those talons, so used to rending metal, gently stroke the tiny mech's back. Stranger still was that the Seeker's voice, normally shrill, was gentle and obviously offered comfort to the at times distressed hatchling.

_Absolutely bizarre, _he thought incredulously.

Earlier on Starscream had convinced him that he had rested long enough and could return to his duties, although the Seeker had to agree to shorten his future shifts in return. Soon, though, the Air Commander would be going down to Earth to do some surveillance work in one of the fleshlings' military airfields.

They would be separated for a decacycle at least.

The thought made Megatron step forward, eager to spirit his flier back to his quarters while he still could but Soundwave came inside from the opposite direction and the Commander forced himself to pause.

He wished to see how his second and third got along while they believed he was not there to supervise them.

The telepath paused to stare down at the being in Starscream's arms, then crouched to see better. It wasn't often that any of these little ones hatched at all, many dying in their pods and having to be physically removed by the Seeker.

The Fallen could not have thought of a much worse torture than he had inflicted on Starscream, the flier's Seeker programming causing him to hate the sight of a youngling in pain.

Reaching out a servo, the TIC stroked the hatchling's helm, sending a small burst of telepathic energy into the little one's processor to calm him when he stirred.

The two Decepticons sat staring at the small mech silently for a while when the Seeker suddenly reached out, gently pushing the slumbering youngster into Soundwave's servos. 'Here, you and I are the only ones who care for them and you have more experience in the field of raising mechlings than I.' Starscream didn't say that his new ally would be getting bigger quarters soon as he would inherit the flier's when he moved in with Megatron. That would be a surprise for later and the Air Commander still needed time to get his processor around the idea of it.

Hesitating, the telepath pondered for a moment then realised something. He would have no bond with this little one so neither of them would be harmed if the other was deactivated. His remaining symbiotes would have a new little brother to distract them from the pain of losing the others and their increasingly mischievous games.

Taking the little one with a murmur of thanks and lightly stroking Starscream's shoulder armour with a tentacle, the TIC left curling the hatchling into his own chassis.

Smiling, Starscream stood up and almost walked straight into his Commander who drew him in for a passionate kiss and maneuvered them back to the tyrant's quarters.

As the newly repaired door slid shut behind them Megatron pushed his Seeker into the doorway wall, pressing their frames together. 'My dear little Starscream,' he whispered, 'are you afraid of me?' He had noticed the Seeker start to tremble when his Lord had gripped him.

'Only a fool wouldn't be,' the Air Commander murmured into his leader's lip components.

Megatron chuckled shortly then picked his second up, sweeping his legs out from under him. 'My clever Seeker.'

There had to be some fear there but as long as it wasn't the prevailing emotion the Warlord could live with it.

Carefully carrying Starscream to their berthroom, Megatron dipped his claws beneath the Seeker's armour and slid the pieces of it off. They fell to the floor unnoticed as they crossed the room together.

As they passed into their recharging quarters, the Warlord suddenly threw his second faceplates down on the berth and Starscream shrieked in surprise then began to shiver anxiously. To him being on his front in Megatron's presence was synonymous with being beaten with energon whips and shocksticks.

* * *

**Edited to fit TOS**

* * *

A little while later, moments after they had overloaded, the Commander drew his trembling Seeker into his arms and whispered praise to him until Starscream fell into recharge curled into Megatron's chassis.

* * *

The Stunticons finally emerged from the med-bay and hesitated looking down the corridor in the direction of their quarters. Tentatively they touched their gestalt bond and, finding Motormaster still in a foul temper, decided to go for a walk around the Nemesis.

Coming to the Great Hall it at first appeared to be empty so they wandered in casually chattering to have a look at Earth through the window. Staring at it curiously they pressed themselves against the glass and their voices faded as they studied it.

Dead End's sigh broke the silence, drawing the attention of the others.

'What?' Wildrider exhaled through his vents.

'Autobot blue and Neutral green,' his brother murmured gloomily, 'no Decepticon red or purple.'

The other three stared at him and then back at Earth with fresh optics.

'We're doomed,' Breakdown whimpered horrified, optics widening.

'Don't be ridiculous,' Drag Strip rubbed his own optics with a servo, 'the colour of the planet you're fighting on makes no difference as to whether you win or not.'

'It's not exactly a good omen though,' Wildrider mused.

'Oh for Primus's sake don't encourage them,' Drag Strip snapped.

They fell silent then and inevitably, about fifteen kliks later, it was Breakdown who turned to see their leader dozing on his throne with their SIC deep in recharge nestled into his lap.

'Creepy,' Wildrider whispered as they scurried out, his servo firmly over his brother's mouth to stop the scream escaping, 'that's just… _creepy_.'

* * *

Megatron was sulking.

No one dared say that to him of course but that's what he was doing.

Starscream had left for his shift on Earth only the cycle before and the Decepticon army were already aware that their leader was in a Pit of a mood.

Their Lord's temper was not the only thing hanging over their helms.

There was talk that Megatron, after Starscream came back, planned to make an example of someone. Considering the Seeker's new status they considered it unlikely that he would be the one fulfilling this role although he always had done in the past.

It was also doubtful that Shockwave, though he had been the one to provoke Megatron's ire in the first place, would be the candidate for it either. As perhaps the strongest of the Decepticon Lord's soldiers, their leader could ill afford to lose him.

Megatron's mechs carefully kept their hatred of the cycloptic mech to themselves. A few were wise enough to know that Soundwave would have been aware of their feelings the astrosecond they crossed their processors but, considering the way the telepath was regarding the scientist and the discreet nod a few higher-up officers had received, for once they weren't too worried that their thoughts weren't exactly what their Commander would call pure.

It was more fear of Shockwave himself that kept them quiet and Megatron's forbidding presence of course.

At least, from what little they had seen of Starscream, the Seeker seemed more pleasant to be around, certainly less shrill.

There had been one incident where several mechs had found themselves facing a fusion cannon and a null-ray after making crude jokes about their Commanders in their audio range.

Other than that it had been satisfyingly quiet.

Now if they could just keep their helms down for the next few orns everything should be fine…

Soundwave bowed to Megatron and silently left the room. As soon as he knew he was alone, the telepath took his new hatchling from his chassis and began to softly play the little one music and rock it as the TIC walked.

His symbiotes would be waiting for him in their quarters. Soundwave had called them together so he could deliver the news of their new baby brother all at once. The telepath paused at his doorway and bit his lower lip component, worrying about how Rumble would take it.

Soundwave didn't want any of them to think this hatchling was to be a replacement for the ones his family had lost, but simply a new addition. How Rumble reacted would determine how the telepath had to react to the situation.

Taking a few deep intakes, Megatron's third slipped the hatchling back in his chassis and shut off the music. Entering his code, Soundwave crossed the threshold of his quarters to see his three fliers and the remaining half of his twins staring at him.

Laserbeak, Buzzsaw and Ratbat sat on their perches while Rumble lay sideways on, his legs dangling off the side of Soundwave's berth. The little destructive mech sat up as his creator entered and his optics followed the telepath's every move curiously as Soundwave came over to sit next to him.

The three flier's helms moved in unison as they also tracked their creator's movements. Laserbeak sat in respectful silence while the two younger winged mechs beeped greetings.

Picking Rumble up and sitting his creation on his knee, Soundwave beckoned the others to take a seat on the berth near him. The eldest flier allowed Buzzsaw and Ratbat to go first then, when they had settled, flew down to land behind them and embraced each with a wing.

'Query,' the telepath began, deciding to start with less consequential news, 'are you all aware of the change in status of Lord Megatron and Starscream's relationship?'

Ratbat squeaked happily. 'Laserbeak says they've made friends. No more fighting.'

Soundwave stroked his youngest flier's helm and sent a wave of gratitude to Laserbeak in their link.

'Yes,' Rumble sniggered, 'friends.' The TIC's creation quickly held his servos up when Soundwave sent a flicker of warning in their link. _I won't say anything Bossbot, promise, _he sent privately to his creator.

Buzzsaw beeped contentedly and nuzzled his eldest brother's wing and Soundwave reached out a mental tendril to stroke his processor lovingly.

'Statement: symbiotes must leave Starscream out of their pranks. Repercussions: potentially dangerous.'

They all, even Rumble begrudgingly, promised to leave the Seeker alone from now on.

'Statement:… Soundwave… has important news. Statement: Soundwave loves you all.' He could admit that here freely and in safety. Soundwave pulled Rumble into his lap before speaking again. 'Earlier: a hatchling was gifted to Soundwave by Starscream. Hatchling: new member of family.' Carefully, he reached inside his chassis and pulled out his new youngest.

Buzzsaw and Ratbat scampered forward, eager for a look. Familiar with winged mechs, even if not ones so small, the hatchling reached for them and tried to imitate the clicking sounds Starscream had made.

Squeaking in glee, they excitedly returned the noises and their servos began to pet and explore the hatchling. Cooing to it they smiled when the hatchling giggled at them.

The anxiety in Soundwave's spark eased a little. His two youngest fliers were obviously already besotted with their newest addition, and he felt no worry in handing the hatchling to them for them to see clearer. The two slid off the berth and laid the hatchling out on the floor to tickle him.

Now, for Laserbeak and Rumble.

His eldest flier clicked softly to get his attention and the telepath looked up while stroking his little prankster's back. Laserbeak simply nodded and, raising his wings, glided down to the floor where his other two flying siblings played with the hatchling.

Soundwave looked down at Rumble who was eyeing the hatchling with an unreadable look on his faceplates. Then his optics snapped up to look at his creator. 'Are you sure we can keep him?' He asked with a rarely heard sparkling like hope in his tone.

The telepath inwardly vented a sigh of relief. 'Affirmative. Hatchling: ours.'

Laserbeak's helm turned to look up at them, 'what about Starscream?'

'Starscream: loyal. Starscream and Soundwave: allies. Hatchling: will not be taken from us.' The Decepticon TIC intoned firmly.

Nodding decisively, the prankster pushed himself onto the floor and joined in the games of his brothers. The eldest sibling lay flat out on the floor to watch the others play.

Soundwave smiled and looked over them serenely, reaching out telepathically to caringly stroke their processors and sending a steady pulse of love in the link to his symbiotes.

* * *

Starscream rested in a military airfield in his alt form.

Primus but it was lonely.

Especially as he knew he had someone waiting for him back on the Nemesis.

The Seeker silently chuckled as he remembered how close Megatron had come to preventing him leaving. Right up until he left there had been indecision on his leader's faceplates.

Abruptly he was drawn out of his musings by a crash somewhere behind him and the humans started to run about and scream but were quickly cut off by well-aimed shots of cannon fire.

Before he could transform to his natural mode, a large servo came firmly down on his wing and began to stroke it covetously. 'Mine,' Megatron hissed as his claws began to explore his second's alt form.

Starscream's engines hummed in agreement as the tyrant popped open his fuel cap and slid a digit in. The Seeker's tanks rumbled contentedly as it twisted around and then gurgled in a sigh as Megatron withdrew his claw and carried on mapping out his second's frame.

Moments later, the Decepticon Lord draped himself over his jet and his own engines growled, allowing Starscream to feel the vibrations all along his frame. 'Let's destroy this base and go home,' the Warlord sniggered, reluctantly getting off of Starscream.

The Seeker transformed and began to laugh gleefully and Megatron quickly joined in as they aimed and fired their weapons until the sky was lit up with fire and destruction.

The sound of human screams reached their audios making them both giddy with a small sense of victory.

They could soon see Autobots approaching on their scanners and they took to the air, Starscream throwing down proximity mines in the hope of destroying some incautious Autobots and firing missiles to make sure the base was completely leveled.

Flying off, laughing and bantering with each other in the comm-link they quickly landed once they reached a more remote area to carry on their fun in a more intimate manner.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. _

_Please review and I will see you soon._


	5. Trust

_Author's Notes- Hello all. This is the fifth chapter of Praise. _

_Special thanks to peppymint and poisonouswaffle'n-stuffs for reviewing, all those who alerted and favourited and Kibble Beast for betaing Imperfections._

_Italics- thoughts/memories/link speak of trines and gestalts._

_Bold- comm speak._

_Warnings- Slash, violence, death and transformer swearing._

_Anything recognisable is from the movies. Set after ROTF and Issues begins directly after the end Imperfections._

_Unbetaed._

_Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers or its characters._

_I hope you all enjoy it._

* * *

Chapter Five- Trust 

Starscream stared at the night sky snuggling into Megatron's chassis. He knew their little bubble of serenity couldn't last long but he was too comfortable for the moment to point this out to his Commander. Besides, his mission should have lasted the rest of the decacycle so it wasn't as if they didn't have a bit of time.

It had been a wonderful orn. The kind he would have given anything for when he had first met the Decepticon Lord. The Seeker had been given Megatron's undivided attention, his wings rose happily in remembrance, and had not been left alone in the airfield.

Apparently the tyrant could keep his promises after all.

As Starscream closed his optics the airfield, now little more than a crater, flashed behind them. As he had thrown his proximity mines down a foolish Autobot scout had set one off and it had provoked a chain reaction, one that had caught most of the remaining enemies and fleeing humans in the resulting blasts.

It was one less squad to worry about and the humans had lost a facility, resources and manpower.

A giggle crackled through his vocaliser before he could stop it and the Seeker's frame became wracked with laughter.

Megatron's systems snapped online at the feel of his second convulsing in his arms. 'Hush Starscream, I'm trying to recharge as should you be.' He kissed the top of his lover's helm and revved his engines gently to massage his SIC's frame. 'Rest now.'

Starscream obediently closed his optics and manually shut his systems down. The Commander smiled, baring his fangs, and chuckled quietly.

This really was a better way to keep his Seeker's loyalty. Completely mutually beneficial and highly satisfying.

Cycles later they rose to return to the Nemesis, stretching to relieve the ache that had built up in their limbs. The Commander wrapped an arm around his second and pulled him in for a brief, gentle, kiss, both pairs of optics closing instinctively.

Sighing, the Seeker arms rose to entwine around Megatron's neck, cry turning into a muffled mewl against the tyrant's lip components when the larger mech yanked their frames flush together. One of Starscream's optics opened slightly, a slit of deep red illuminating the still dark air, and noticed that his leader was off balance.

Wickedly he threw his weight forward and propelled them into the tree behind Megatron. Just for a couple of astroseconds the Seeker had control before the tyrant growled, engines roaring, and took the legs out from under his second, coming down on top of him to deliver violent love bites along Starscream's jaw and down his neck cables and shoulder armour.

'Naughty Seeker,' Megatron hissed, swiping with no true intent at his flier's wings, 'behave yourself.'

Starscream giggled and gasped, engines revving loudly in glee, and nuzzled at his Master's jaw. 'Yes Sir.'

A servo came down to roughly grip the Seeker's aft and Starscream's cackles cut off with a yelp. 'Mine.' Megatron smirked as his flier clutched at him suddenly breathless.

'Yours,' the flier vented, his frame shuddering in a sigh.

Megatron picked his Seeker up, silencing his (admittedly feeble) protests with another, this time harshly possessive, kiss.

He took off into the sky and soon entered the, to him, kinder and less sharp environment of space.

Placing Starscream on his pedes, the tyrant pulled him close when his Seeker tried to pull away, engines grumbling in displeasure.

'I was only going to check on the hatchlings Master, I won't be gone long.' Starscream assured, stroking the Warlord's chassis.

Muttering, Megatron reluctantly released his hold and ran a servo down his second's left faceplate. 'Better not be,' he hissed and strode off in the direction of their quarters.

Nibbling on a talon in amusement, the Seeker rounded the corner and froze, his spark beginning to churn. His tanks twisted and he couldn't vent air properly at the sight of Shockwave stroking at the pods, a cruel cold look in his optic.

Starscream's wings rose in rage, 'frag off Shockwave, they're hatchlings not subjects in your vile experiments!'

The cycloptic mech's servo reached out and took a firm grip on a pod.

The Seeker's optics widened, 'don't you _fragging dare!' _He shrieked.

Shockwave guffawed and tightened his grip before-

A tentacle shot out from behind Starscream and slammed the large Decepticon into the wall. The SIC hurried forward and was relieved to see that the little Decepticon still slumbered safely in its pod. Turning, Starscream could see the strain on Soundwave's faceplates before Shockwave broke free of his hold.

For a moment, the flier was baffled. The telepath's tentacle should have _easily _restrained the cycloptic mech.

Shockwave roared at them and Starscream moved to stand beside the TIC, powering up his null rays. They both watched as the triple-changer's cannons hummed menacingly to life, energy crackling in the air around them.

Starscream felt the telepath's influence stroke his processor, a steady pulse of _calm calm calm _flowed through him.

_Together? _The Air Commander asked mentally.

_Affirmative._ The Seeker was gratified to hear that Soundwave sounded just as angry as he was.

They dove apart as Shockwave fired, Starscream taking off into the air just outside the hangar and providing cover fire and a distraction for Soundwave as his ally tried to bind their attacker with his tentacles. Barely audible sounds of pain came from the telepath as his sensitive appendages were battered and burnt.

Soundwave was tempted to use his telepathic abilities on Shockwave but he couldn't determine how Megatron would react if he did.

He had to protect his family… and he wasn't sure he had the energy to keep a full control of the scientist's processor long enough…

Suddenly he realised the Seeker was gone and was about to contact him before Starscream hit the triple-changer from behind hard, knocking them both to the floor where the cycloptic mech easily overwhelmed the SIC with his superior weight.

Soundwave leapt and managed to force Shockwave off of the flier, who was shuddering in agony from damage to his wings.

After a brief, but ferocious scuffle, Soundwave, pinned to the floor beneath the other mech, finally gave in and stabbed Shockwave's processor with a bolt of energy, and the scientist slammed into the telepath's chassis temporarily offline.

Highly damaged with warning lights flashing frantically behind his optics, the TIC couldn't move as distress and pain swept through his systems. Instantly he felt panicked questioning in the links between he and his symbiotes and tried to soothe them as well as he could, almost closing the bonds entirely off to avoid causing unnecessary anxiety for them.

A moment later, a pede kicked Shockwave off him like trash, and gently picked him up. 'Retract your tentacles Soundwave.'

Obeying, the telepath felt the other mech begin to move at a fast pace, the walls of the Nemesis flying past him in a blur.

'I'm sorry I can't fly you to the med-bay, my wings are too damaged, but we'll be there soon.' A surprisingly gentle voice murmured into his audio.

The TIC made a small noise of acquiescence and the world shot up and down as the mech carrying him adjusted his hold, pushing his helm further up on the metal it was resting on.

Hook was arranging his med-bay when Starscream burst in, Soundwave curled tightly into the Seeker's chassis.

He froze at the sight for a moment, his processor refusing to acknowledge what his optics were seeing as they blinked rapidly. _What is going on around here?_

'Help him!' The Seeker demanded, carefully laying the TIC out on a med-bay berth and taking a few steps back so the medic had room to work.

Muttering sarcastically, the perfectionist crossed the room picking up tools and scanners as he went.

As he reached the berth, Starscream walked away and sat on a chair across the room, knowing that the medic preferred to work without someone standing over and distracting him.

For a while, apart from the soft whirr of medical equipment, there was quiet. The Seeker shivered as his optics began to flutter shut, his own injuries beginning to get the best of him.

A sharp pain in his faceplates brought him round. 'You _idiot!_' Hook snarled and stepped aside so Bonecrusher could pick him up and lay him out on the berth beside Soundwave's.

Deft digits set to work on his wings and Starscream sighed through his vents, engines lightly humming to show he was still online. Half a cycle later he was allowed to get out of the berth and looked over at the telepath who had been sedated, his young family recharged near him; apart from Laserbeak who raised his helm and gave him an analytical look with shrewd optics before simply clicking approvingly and lowering himself down again.

Soundwave's frame appeared far less crushed and his wounds looked less angry than they had done. Relieved, Starscream went back to his seat after squeezing Hook's shoulder in thanks.

As he sat down a thought struck him. _Megatron is going to be slagged off._

He was supposed to have gone to the Commander's quarters ages ago. Rubbing his servo against his faceplate, Starscream cringed.

_Ah well, there's nothing I can do about it now…_

Still… his frame began to brace itself…

* * *

Starscream was jolted out of recharge by the med-bay door crashing open. Megatron and Shockwave stormed in together, the tyrant looked enraged but the cycloptic mech's anger seemed exaggerated. When you looked into the scientist's optics, he appeared more smug and self-satisfied than actually angry.

Crossing the room, Starscream stood before Soundwave's family, wings raised defensively and hissing lowly in warning.

Megatron bristled before realising that his second's display was not aimed at him, narrowing his optics he side-glanced at the triple-changer. **What happened Starscream? **He commed his second.

**He was threatening the hatchlings, Soundwave tried to restrain him, then he attacked us. **The Seeker answered succinctly then, knowing it would rile the tyrant, added with the hint of a whimper, **he crushed my wings Master**.

Everyone froze at the snarl that emitted from the Warlord and Hook's gestalt discreetly moved closer to the medic, sending waves of protectiveness through their link to him.

Grabbing the scientist by the throat, Megatron left the room dragging Shockwave behind him.

Everyone gradually began to vent air easily again and Starscream and Hook's legs almost collapsed beneath them in relief.

* * *

Soundwave's optics flashed online, all four of them flicking around searching out his family and Starscream.

The first mech he saw was the Decepticon medic leaning over him. 'You'll be fine but I'm taking you off-duty for the next few orns, try to rest as much as possible.' Hook then looked over at Laserbeak, 'you'll make sure of this?' After the eldest nodded, Hook's optics trailed over to Starscream to tilt his helm at him quizzically. The flier simply nodded, he'd keep an optic on the TIC.

As the party left, Soundwave leaning heavily on the Seeker, Starscream tried to think of a way to repay the telepath for rescuing him.

Dropping the other mech off at his quarters and leaving so Soundwave could have some private time with his family, the Seeker's optics began to glitter.

He'd just need to quickly drop down to Earth…

* * *

When Ravage died, his body was retrieved and given to Soundwave. No one was foolish or disrespectful enough to take and recycle the symbiote as would have happened to other fallen Decepticons.

However, Frenzy had been lost and, as the telepath had never been able to go to Earth and Barricade had become preoccupied with other things, no one had ever gone to get him.

Starscream was going to rectify that oversight.

Touching down on the organic's planet, the Seeker transformed into his alt mode. One of the little mech's final transmissions had contained information about a human group called Sector Seven. That, a small scanner with the symbiote's dormant Decepticon signature on it (if he got close enough it might pick up something, even just excess radiation in an area), that Barricade had given him, and a datapad with the small Decepticon's information on it were all he had in terms of leads.

He'd start with the organisation's former leader and work out his way from there. He knew the little mech had not been thrown in the Laurentian Abyss with the others.

No, because that would have been making his lifecycle a bit easier wouldn't it?

So, someone must have him or at least know where he is.

_Well it's a simple enough matter to search on the human's World Wide Web for the whereabouts of this 'Seymour Simmons'. _The Seeker settled in a field and hacked into the man's personal files and, as the human's image came up before his optics, his engines roared with rage and he began to growl, wings beating violently, slicing through the air in blood thirst.

_Him!_

* * *

The Seeker landed on top of Simmons's place of work, going straight through the roof and top floor, pedes cracking the floor of the deli itself as the structure finally made some effort to hold his weight. The Air Commander reached down and scooped the organic into his servo, ignoring the screaming around him. 'Where is Frenzy?' He demanded, letting his distaste show in his voice.

The human man stared up at him, mouth moving to make words but no sound came out, only after several kliks did terrified little squeaking noises begin to emerge.

Starscream was given new, and unwanted, insight as to why Megatron got so angry with him at times.

_This is pathetic! _

'Look,' he ordered, pulling out the datapad with Frenzy's information on it and showing the human the picture at the top. 'Frenzy,' he enunciated each letter clearly, tapping the screen with a talon of the servo he was holding it in, 'where is he?'

'Oh oh, him I know- I know where he is. I know-' Simmons's rapid speech was cut off with a choking sound as Starscream gave him a malicious squeeze to stop him repeating himself.

'Would you be so kind as to _give him to me?' _Simmons knew it wasn't a suggestion and nodded, head bobbing up and down at an alarming rate and Starscream, careful not to break him _yet _threw him to the floor, 'call the Autobots and I'll step on you.'

The smile the Seeker gave him chilled him right to the core and the former Sector Seven agent fled to his basement. _Where did I put his body? _The man froze and spun around, eyes flicking from place to place before they paused, relieved, on a steel container buried beneath several wooden boxes overflowing with papers.

Dragging it out, ignoring everything falling down around him and hands trembling violently, Simmons got the container open to expose the missing half of the decapitated alien.

A servo came through the ceiling above him and ripped half of it away to reveal the Decepticon staring down at him in disgust, 'you didn't even attempt to put him back together?' The Seeker whispered venomously, 'you pretty other humans up after death to make them look as they did in life and you couldn't even _reattach a sparkling's helm?' _Starscream's voice rose to a hateful screech. 'Your race is _vile! Absolutely disgusting!_'

Starscream snatched the container and Frenzy's helm and carefully subspaced them before grabbing the organic as well and taking off into the air. 'Come on you little hatchling killer I have something to show you…'

* * *

Cycles later, Starscream knocked at Soundwave's door and Rumble answered, staring up at him curiously then standing aside to let him in.

The Seeker slowly approached the telepath's berth, wishing to reaffirm to his family that he meant no threat. 'I need to speak with your creator alone,' he addressed them quietly. 'It is a matter of urgency and very personal.'

Seeing Soundwave nod, Laserbeak ushered the others out wordlessly and the door slid shut behind them all.

Now alone, the SIC reached into his subspace and respectfully brought out Frenzy, who was now in one piece having been tenderly put back together and 'prettied up' by Starscream.

As the flier held the small frame out, Soundwave's digits tentatively touched his symbiote's chassis before flinching back then, venting loudly, the telepath's servo began to lovingly stroke Frenzy's chest and helm.

Leaning forward, Starscream lowered the little mech into his creator's arms and sat back, silent.

Optic fluid briefly gathered in the TIC's optics as he clasped the small frame to his chassis, a keen escaping his vocaliser before it was ruthlessly broken off, and he began to rock with his symbiote.

Standing to go, Starscream was surprised when a servo firmly wrapped around his arm armour. 'Query:' the telepath's optics were wet but no tears fell, 'would Starscream like some high grade?'

The Seeker nodded and sat back down.

When they'd had a few cubes, Starscream played a visual recording of Simmons falling into the Laurentian Abyss, screaming like a cat which has just had its tail stepped on. They both sniggered, remembering other footage they had seen of this man.

Electrocuting new creations.

Neither had any sympathy for him and the Seeker certainly had no remorse over ending the ignorant organic.

They fell into silence then Soundwave cleared his vocaliser, 'gratitude:… offered.'

'It's unnecessary Soundwave but accepted… Thank you for rescuing me from Shockwave…'

'Status: even.' The telepath smiled with sadness in his optics, and the pair clinked their cubes together.

* * *

Starscream hesitated outside Megatron's- his and his Commander's shared quarters. The last time he had seen the tyrant he had been in a foul temper and the Seeker had no wish to provoke that anger against his own frame.

His wings had only been repaired at the beginning of the orn as it was.

Taking a deep ventilation for courage, he entered in the code, half-expecting to be denied entry. 'Master?' He called as he passed through the living area. 'My Lord, are you here?'

Silence answered him, the room being completely empty.

'Master?' The Seeker slipped into the berthroom, 'Megatron?'

He squealed when he was grabbed from behind. A sharpness pierced his thigh armour and he slipped unconscious.

Megatron gently stripped his Seeker of his armour and laid him out on their berth. Taking each limb, barring of course his flier's wings, he chained Starscream down, spread-eagled. After gagging and blindfolding his second, he then sat down on a chair at the end of the berth and began to watch and wait.

The sedative wouldn't last long.

* * *

**Edited to fit TOS**

* * *

Nodding, Starscream nestled deeper into his leader and sighed through his vents as contentment grew in his spark. His helm tilted to one side as he placed a servo over its chamber. 'Master?'

'Yes Starscream?' Megatron's servos clutched tightly at the smaller frame in his lap.

'What… what does spark play feel like?'

It was asked with sparkling-like curiosity and an affectionate smile grew on the Warlord's faceplates. 'Well my little scientist the only way to understand it is to try it which we _will _but only when I know you're ready.'

Starscream processed this information slower than he would have done normally, his processor hazy and energon running warmly through his frame, dulling his senses. He drifted slowly into recharge and was only slightly aware of being placed on the berth and a strong frame wrapping around his.

As he slipped into a natural shut down a worry started niggling at his processor.

He was a carrier… he'd have to remember to remind Megatron of that when they came back online. If their sparks were to become involved in their trysts they would have to be careful…

A flash of the hatchling pods burst behind his optics.

Unfortunately, he had seen the cycloptic mech in the rec room when he had returned Frenzy to Soundwave.

Before he slipped into the void of recharge, Starscream promised himself that he would discuss with Soundwave a way to keep all of their families safe.

One way or another Shockwave was going to have to be dealt with…

_Permanently._

* * *

_Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. _

_Please review and I will see you soon._


	6. Fear

_Author's Notes- Hello all. This is the sixth chapter of Praise. _

_Special thanks to Kitt SummerIsle, ennui deMorte, Iwanita and poisonouswaffle'n-stuffs for reviewing, all those who alerted and favourited and Kibble Beast for betaing Imperfections._

_Italics- thoughts/memories/link speak of trines and gestalts. In this chapter: Megatron's dream._

_Bold- comm speak._

_Warnings- Slash, violence (slight gore this chapter I think), death (including that of hatchlings) and transformer swearing._

_Anything recognisable is from the movies. Set after ROTF and Issues begins directly after the end Imperfections._

_Unbetaed._

_Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers or its characters._

_I hope you all enjoy it._

* * *

Chapter Six- Fear

'Bossbot… Bossbot wake up…'

Soundwave's optics cracked open to stare at his hyperactive creation on the floor beside his berth and the sound of a giggling hatchling reached his audios. Blinking he sat up slowly to see all of his little family watching over him. 'Query…?'

'Starscream wants to see you in a cycle,' Laserbeak informed him from his perch.

_See me…? Why...? So early…? _Cursing his sluggish processor, the telepath swung his legs over the side of his berth then winced as his lingering injuries made themselves apparent.

Laserbeak let out a cawing noise reminiscent of a crow, half in reprimand, half in concern.

'Careful,' Ratbat squeaked, 'hurting.'

Rumble, holding the cooing hatchling in his arms, gazed up at him. 'Can I him his designation Bossbot?'

Soundwave held out his servos for his youngest and his prankster carefully handed the little one over. As the hatchling reached up to stroke the telepath's faceplates, the TIC looked into the earnest optics of his creation and nodded.

Rumble vented softly and unsubspaced a ball, as he threw it from one servo to the other, staring fixedly at the bright red sphere, he whispered 'Mischief.'

As the hatchling tried to clamber up Soundwave's arm, optics locked on the metal spiking out of the telepath's shoulders, evidence of his current alt-form as a satellite, the TIC thought the designation sounded appropriate.

* * *

'No.'

'But-'

'No,' Megatron repeated more firmly, 'recharge.'

'But My Lord, Soundwave is injured and someone needs to care for them. I won't be gone for long… besides I have something I need to talk to you about.' The Seeker coaxed.

Grumbling, the tyrant loosened his grip, 'don't make me come looking for you…'

'I won't,' Starscream pressed a kiss to the dozy Warlord's shoulder armour as he shimmied off of the berth.

As his second moved around their quarters finding his armour, Megatron watched him through two slits of blood-red, sighing hotly and deeply through his vents as the flier left the berthroom and, moments later, he heard the outer door slide open and closed.

He'd have to find someone else to look after the hatchlings- he imagined Starscream's reaction to having the little ones taken away from him and winced, engines rolling sickeningly- to _help _his Seeker then. Surely he could convince Starscream of the benefits of having an assistant…

And what of this thing his flier had to talk to him about? Starscream had had a rather anxious look on his faceplates when he had brought it up. A crystal clear image came up in his processor of his SIC nibbling on his lower lip component and his systems heated and whirred.

Whatever Starscream had to tell him could wait until he'd at the very least kissed him speechless.

Half a cycle later, the Seeker miserably re-entered the recharging room and crawled onto the berth beside the tyrant, nestling deeply into Megatron's frame.

'Two,' he whispered simply, and the Commander could feel a dampness growing on the metal Starscream was resting his faceplates on.

Wrapping his arm around his Seeker and drawing him close, the larger mech nuzzled the top of Starscream's helm, engines rumbling gently to massage and calm his second's trembling frame. 'Hush,' he whispered, 'it is not your fault little one, we simply do not have the energon to sustain them all. Some will live, I know you'll make sure of it.'

The Seeker made a small non-committal noise and kept his optics from meeting Megatron's.

The Commander tilted Starscream's helm up and kissed him deeply, sighing softly through his vents when he tasted the flier's optic fluid mix in with his Seeker's normal taste. **Don't cry little one, it's alright. I hear that Soundwave's hatchling is doing well, that's something to be glad about is it not?**

**A… few have done well… **Starscream whispered, a hint of hope in his voice.

Latching on to it, Megatron broke the kiss and whispered against his second's lip components, '_you _have done well.'

Starscream shot upwards and slammed their mouths together, knocking Megatron back onto the berth. The Commander's arms enclosed around the flier's back, holding him tightly close, servos pressing small dents into Starscream's armour but his SIC didn't seem to notice.

Or he just didn't care.

* * *

**Edited to fit TOS**

* * *

'I don't suppose you remember…' The Seeker gasped, 'I'm… I'm a…' He then said something unintelligible and the tyrant paused.

'What was that little one?'

'I… I'm a carrier.' Starscream whimpered, shaking. 'Do you still want me?'

* * *

**Edited to fit TOS**

* * *

**Of course my second there is no need to worry. **Megatron assured, recognising that having a sparkling now was far too much too soon in their relationship. And their energon supplies were stretched thin enough as it was.

But definitely someday, when they could offer the hatchling some security.

**I'd rather… that it was not made widely known…** The flier requested hesitantly.

The tyrant pulled Starscream closer, claws digging gouges into his second's metal. **I would never let anyone touch you! **Still, he saw the prudence in not allowing his flier's status as a carrier be advertised. After the loss of the All-Spark, carriers would be prized and there was a high possibility that violence would be used against the unwilling.

**I know My Lord I know…**

After they had overloaded, as they lay beside each other, Starscream looked up at Megatron with analytical optics.

'What?' The Commander's optic ridges rose.

_It's a Seeker secret but if Megatron knows… perhaps he can protect the others should anyone find out… _Starscream gnawed on a talon in thought.

'Starscream,' the tyrant pulled his Seeker's servo away from his mouth and rubbed it against his left faceplate, 'what is it?'

'Nothing My Lord,' Starscream tried to smile, leaning up to peck Megatron's lip components and running a servo down his leader's chassis, 'nothing at all.'

* * *

As Starscream walked towards Soundwave's quarters he sighed softly, knowing that Megatron had not been convinced. Forcing it to the back of his processor, he knocked.

Moments later, Rumble answered the door and let him in silently, a digit pressed to his lips. The Seeker entered to see Soundwave and his little family deep in recharge on the telepath's berth.

The remaining twin pointed to a seat which the SIC quietly sat on then set about gently waking the others up. The fliers onlined with chirps and chitters and stretched out their wings before they flew to the floor, Laserbeak scooping up the dozing Mischief as he did so, and they left together quietly. The eldest flier and Rumble being sure to lock optics with Starscream as the door slid shut.

Starscream watched the TIC recharge awkwardly, optics beginning to flick around the room. As expected it was efficient and tidy with only a few personal touches, more the effort of Soundwave's symbiotes than the telepath himself.

Perhaps he could talk to Soundwave, a fellow carrier, about the issue he had. As well, of course, as the problem they both had with Shockwave.

_Soundwave's a carrier…_

He'd have to remember to remind Megatron so that the telepath had some protection.

He played with his digits and stared contemplatively at the wall.

While his relationship with his tyrant was pleasurable, it was also _Primus-damned confusing_.

They had had an established cycle. It had only ever been a matter of which one would start it off.

If the Commander did it began with an unfair or unnecessary punishment which either resulted in Starscream getting angry and betraying the Decepticon Lord or the Seeker being damaged and so failing in his next mission. Megatron would then have a 'legitimate' excuse to punish his second again. Starscream would then go to ground, lick his wounds and return to Megatron's side.

If Starscream started it he would either launch a takeover attempt, be disrespectful or fail Megatron. The Commander would beat him; he would take it and then, again, retake his posts.

Either way they always ended up back together in the same fashion they had always been.

The Seeker rubbed his optics. Now their cycles had been broken, Starscream felt a bit lost. New rules were being laid and he wasn't sure of how he should act, or what things would turn out like. A part of him, out of habit, was frightened of screwing up, of _failing. _As he had for millennia been assured he would…

But… Megatron seemed different now…

For a while he thought the tyrant had lost confidence and that was why he was being kind but that no longer appeared to be the case.

Perhaps the tyrant was simply changing, evolving with the war and adapting to the environment he was in as he had always done.

Starscream, thinking of the risk to his processor and logic capacitors, decided to leave the topic alone for the moment.

Looking to his deeply recharging comrade, the SIC sighed quietly through his vents. _I'll have to wake him._

Standing, he crossed the room to lean over the telepath and paused, trying to work out the best way to stir the TIC. As he reached out a servo to Soundwave's shoulder armour, the tentacled mech's optics snapped open and a tentacle snapped out to close around Starscream's wrist.

The SIC was about to speak but then recognition dawned in Soundwave's ruby red optics and the lightly pulsing appendage released Starscream, withdrawing back into the telepath's frame.

'Soundwave: apologises.' Megatron's third sounded sheepish as he sat up properly to regard the flier. 'Senses: on high alert.'

Starscream shrugged his wings and leaned back, a smirk growing on his faceplates. 'It's alright Soundwave.' It was always a prudent move to attack first and ask questions later in their faction. 'I wished to speak with you about Shockwave, I have an idea to deal with him, but I need your help to convince Megatron of it…' The SIC tapped his helm twice with the pad of a talon.

The telepath's optics glittered sinisterly and his engines revved quietly as he dipped easily into the Seeker's mind, feeling Starscream's consent and approval of the action. Seeing the SIC's plan, Soundwave's mouth morphed into a devious grin and a cold chuckle burst out of his vocaliser. 'Plan: sound. Plan:… _pleasing.' _

* * *

The soldiers had been dreading this for the past few orns but there was no avoiding it any longer.

Starscream (wings lowered and laid down across his back submissively), Soundwave and Shockwave stood behind Megatron's throne as the Commander inspected his army, a few of the less significant officers kneeling in their place.

Megatron stood and paced in front of his genuflecting servants, fists clenching and unclenching, when he felt his second tentatively open a comm between them. **Master?**

**Yes my second. **The Commander hadn't had many opportunities to do it yet but he found he liked to get Starscream flustered in public and identifying his second as belonging to him never failed to do so.

He couldn't understand why though. His Seeker had always been his, had been since they first met.

Megatron had always made that clear to his flier and anyone else whose roving optics fell on _his _Starscream.

It was only a recent development that Starscream had openly accepted this however.

**My Lord, don't hurt Octane, please. **His Seeker pleaded with him, the triple-changer being included in those directly at the foot of the stairs to the throne. **He is… my friend.**

For a brief moment jealousy reared up inside of the tyrant's spark before rational thought took over. To kill a potential mate's friends and loved ones was simply not done. Chuckling, or rather giggling, to himself Megatron answered his berthmate. **Alright my love, he will be spared. I expect due payment directly after the meeting little Seeker.**

**Yes Master, thank you. **Relief burst through the comm in his second's voice and Starscream closed the line.

Privately gleeful as he could see his SIC's calm demeanour crumble slightly and his optics widen at the word 'love'. Megatron had, this time, only meant it in passing as a term of endearment.

To get his flier to say it back in seriousness would be a delightful challenge though.

'Octane,' the Warlord smiled down on his subordinate, 'I am pleased with you.'

Needless to say this caused a ripple among the other soldiers, least of all the fuel transporter himself whose tanks rippled in confusion and pride.

Megatron's optics snapped up and all conversation ceased.

Dipping to kiss the Decepticon Lord's pedes, Octane whispered, almost frightened to break the sudden silence which fell, 'thank you My Liege.'

He froze when Megatron's servo squeezed his shoulder armour, a gesture used to convey favour.

'Go back to your place my soldier.' The tyrant hissed, openly smirking.

'Yes Sir,' Octane murmured, and got back to his normal position as quickly as he respectfully could.

**Thanks Starscream. **The triple-changer's grateful voice addressed the SIC in a private comm as he once again dropped to his knees.

**Octane? **The Air Commander feigned innocence.

**He was going to scrap me wasn't he? And I don't think that it was Soundwave that put in a good word for me. **The fuel transporter sounded horribly amused.

**I admit nothing. I do have a reputation to protect you know. **Starscream reminded haughtily.

**Uh… Screamer…**

**Not. Another. Word.**

Octane snorted loudly and was just beginning to laugh uproariously through the comm line when Starscream cut the connection, discreetly cycling optics.

Turning to the others, the Commander's fangs bared in a snarl, glinting dangerously. Earth's radiant colours shone through the window, the only light with any strength in the room.

'You two however…' He stepped between them and picked each of them up by the throat, shaking them viciously, 'have _dared _to fail me.'

Throwing one down, his claws shredded through the other's frame and screams began to rent the air. As the Commander tormented the first mech, Soundwave's tentacles enclosed around the second, suffocating the purple and silver mech's vents and stopping him from escaping.

* * *

A cycle or so later, the broken carcasses were dragged away by drones for recycling and Megatron turned to his troops, energon dripping from his frame and coating his servos and arm armour.

His army trembled, their engines and tanks churning in terror and anxiety. Although he could see that they were enjoying it on some level, were probably mocking the two officers through their private comm lines out of relief that it hadn't been them selected.

Everyone knew, of course, that the deactivated mechs had probably done nothing wrong. They had simply been unlucky this time round.

'Now… Hook come up here.' Megatron crooked a claw at his CMO.

The medic stood, hiding his nerves far more successfully than many of the others would have done, while sending soothing waves down his gestalt link to his brothers. Nimbly manoeuvring his way through the ranks towards his leader, the green and purple mech dropped to his knees, the energon on the floor sticking to his armour, at the Commander's pedes.

The Warlord simply smiled and squeezed the smaller mech's shoulder armour.

He could be a forgiving leader when it suited him.

'Thank you My Lord,' the medic murmured, bowing his helm.

Megatron released the CMO and sent him back to his gestalt, choosing to ignore how they broke position by moving slightly closer to Hook to offer comfort and reassurance.

'Meeting dismissed,' the Commander growled and turned to face Starscream, spark whirling in anticipation when his Seeker shivered.

Advancing on him how a cat would a mouse, Megatron cornered his second and pressed their frames together. 'Mine,' he hissed into Starscream's lip components.

'Yours,' his flier whispered back, optics locked on the energon covering his leader's armour like a second layer of paint.

The Warlord followed his second's gaze then leered at him.

**Master the others are-**

**Watching? Let them. **

Megatron tweaked the tip of each of Starscream's wings and the Seeker yelped. **Not fair, **he whined.

**Tell me what you was worrying you earlier or I won't let you overload later. **The tyrant's servos grabbed his second's hips, lifted him off the floor and slammed him into the wall.

**My Lord **_**please! **_Starscream clutched at Megatron's shoulder armour, digging his talons into the tough metal, and wrapping his legs around his leader's waist.

**Tell me! **Megatron demanded firmly, kissing his second and nipping his Seeker's glossa with his fangs.

**You'll… you'll protect them won't you? **Starscream whispered anxiously.

**Protect who little one? **The tyrant raised an optic ridge, rubbing the metal beneath his servos.

**The other… carriers… **The flier's wings flicked nervously.

Megatron pulled back to look into his Seeker's optics. **I protect what's mine Starscream. If they are my soldiers then I will… defend them.**

Starscream leaned forward and teased the tyrant's lip components with his own until Megatron resumed kissing him.

**What else aren't you telling me little one?**

**I will tell you Master I swear, just… give me a bit of time. Please?**

**Fine. **_I'm going to get it out of you Starscream, you know I always do._

'Master,' Shockwave hissed. The Commander broke the kiss and turned to him.

**Oh for frag's sake, not **_**again! **_Starscream growled out loud. **Can't he mind his own slagging business?**

Soundwave touched his mind and, finding no resistance, sent waves of _calm calm calm _into the flier's processor. **Starscream: must remember plan. Satisfying result: highly probable. **The telepath communicated privately, tempting the Seeker.

**Can't we just kill him? **Starscream wheedled, whining.

An icy chuckle echoed in the flier's processor and, despite himself, his laughter mentally joined his ally's.

Megatron pulled Starscream into his side and stared meaningfully at the scientist. Shockwave gazed back for a few moments then bowed and swept out of the room.

**Shockwave: inferior. Soundwave and Starscream: superior.**

Starscream's mental cackles intensified. **Very true, my friend, very true.**

The Seeker audibly squealed when the tyrant suddenly scooped him up. 'We need to bathe my dear second,' Megatron purred.

'Yes, Sir,' The Air Commander smiled, his arms wrapping around the Decepticon Lord's neck as the larger mech carried him from the room.

Soundwave stood, alone, in the Great Hall, faceplates stoic, but optics filled with loneliness, as he turned slightly to stare at Earth through the window.

* * *

**Edited to fit TOS**

* * *

Soundwave trailed Shockwave down the corridors of the Nemesis. It was curious as to how the triple-changer's treacherous behaviours had escalated of recent, and how blatant they had become since Shockwave had rejoined them.

For perhaps the first time, the TIC allowed the army their resentment, even sympathising with it to some degree.

Following the cycloptic mech towards his labs, the telepath fought through Shockwave's mental defences, gradually breaking them down so Megatron's 'old friend' wouldn't notice his processor being infiltrated.

As the cycloptic mech rounded a corner, Soundwave eroded away the last barrier and was instantly, but only momentarily, overwhelmed with the inky environment of the triple-changer's mind.

Shrugging it off easily, skilfully, the TIC dove in as deep as he dared while he was so exposed.

Pausing as the triple-changer's plan shone vividly in his processor, rage burst through his energon and he viciously stabbed energy through the cycloptic mech's mind. As Shockwave slid to the floor, Soundwave moved as fast as his injuries would allow to the fallen mech and dragged him to the triple-changer's lab.

Entering the codes stolen from Shockwave's mind he entered and locked the door behind them.

Binding Shockwave and applying as much telepathic control as he could to keep the triple-changer passive, he searched the room until he found what he was looking for.

Back on Cybertron, a few millennia ago, a number of the hatchlings had gone missing but due to the war's sudden escalation and departure from the Cybertronian's home planet it had never been investigated. And, like many others, the younglings were never formally registered so it had been easy to forget about them.

Like they had never existed at all.

Soundwave stared down at the barely online hatchlings knowing they had experimental coding in them. Were they to reach maturity their first action would be to attack and deactivate Megatron and any who were faithful to him as their loyalty would be to the cycloptic mech and him alone.

As he watched one gave a final chitter and the glow in the little one's optics faded, soon followed by his five siblings.

A gestalt.

Forcing himself not to react, Soundwave removed Shockwave's bindings, seated him in his chair and slipped out of the door. As it slid shut behind him he dipped back into the cycloptic mech's mind and manipulated it so Shockwave would think he had walked into his lab unhindered and had been researching for the last few kliks.

Starscream would have to be informed as soon as possible. This was what they needed to get Megatron's approval for their plans.

The cycloptic mech had perfected the coding while keeping the hatchling gestalt in status ready and waiting for him to place it in them. But, he hadn't looked after them and they had starved. However Soundwave was sure, once this fact was discovered, that it would be of no matter to the scientist. All he would need to do was implant it in some of the remaining hatchlings and make sure that the next time they survived to reach adulthood.

Which was why, until Shockwave was dealt with, his family were _not _leaving the TIC's quarters.

Most of Shockwave's recent actions against Starscream had been a matter of manipulating Megatron into destroying the Seeker, as he had always been able to get the flier in trouble and to make a scapegoat of him before; and the remainder had been out of frustration that the tried and tested method he had always used against the Commander and SIC seemed to be failing.

Feeling as though it were too late to go back on his plans now so much time and effort had been invested in them, the triple-changer had recently resolved to resume his act of faithfully serving Megatron knowing that his recent discrepancies would soon be forgotten as they always were, and if he helped to win a battle in the near future the Commander would be sure to ignore their previous disagreements.

The telepath sighed sadly through his vents. If he had not forgotten about the missing hatchlings they might not have died and Shockwave might have been put in his place much sooner.

An image of the cycloptic mech reaching for a recharging little one bloomed in his processor and anger hardened his spark and burned away his sorrow.

_Shockwave would pay._

* * *

_Cold! So fragging __**cold! **__Can't move! __**Can't move!**_

_Something pierced his neck armour and agony spread through his frame. _

_Vile insects! I'll crush you! When I get free I'll… When, when I… _

_If I…_

_Wait, what was that?_

_Warmth lightly caressed the front of his frame and his arms, to his surprise, instinctively reached towards it._

_He could move. _

_Hope flared in his spark and he clutched at the pleasant heat in front of him. Holding it to him as tight as he could and nuzzling it._

_A small relieved whimper broke his vocaliser…_

* * *

Starscream's systems slowly booted as they recognised pain and minor damage to his frame. Coming online, his optics cracked open and took in a vent of air-

Only to find that he couldn't. Looking down he could see his leader's arms wrapped around him, denting and crushing his protoform in their grip.

Megatron was making strange little noises against his neck and Starscream could feel little drops of liquid falling on wiring and sensors, trickling into his bare frame.

Suddenly the tyrant's hold tightened and a despairing keen broke the quiet of the room.

Optics widening and forcing himself not to panic as his vents couldn't take in the air his systems clamoured for, he reached a servo behind himself and rubbed Megatron's back, starting to make crooning and soothing sounds using both his vocaliser and engines.

The Warlord shivered and his claws dug into delicate wiring and energon veins, accidentally piercing and tearing them.

Turning his helm as far to the side as it would go, Starscream pressed kisses to Megatron's faceplates and wherever else he could reach, all the while keeping up his reassuring calming sounds.

'C-cold,' the stammer was breathed against the SIC's faceplate and a pair of unseeing red optics came dully online. 'Ice. N-needles. Can't… can't…'

_Needles?_!

'Shh My Lord, you are safe,' Starscream cooed to him. 'The ice is gone and no one can hurt you. I killed the fleshling who did, it's alright.'

'_Cold!' _Megatron sobbed, frame shaking violently, tightening his grip still more.

The Seeker's arm flopped on the floor beside the berth and caught the corner of the blanket poking out from under it, curling his talons around it and yanking it out.

Pulling it up on the berth, Starscream threw it behind him, covering his leader's frame as best he could. 'There, is that better?'

A muffled whimper answered him and Megatron shuffled even closer as if he were trying to meld them together, pushing his faceplates into his second's upper back, putting pressure on his flier's sensitive protoform.

After a long while the shivering stopped and the tyrant sighed loudly through his vents. There was a brief pause and then-

'Starscream?'

* * *

_Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. _

_Please review and I will see you soon._


	7. Birds in a Nest

_Author's Notes- Hello all. This is the seventh chapter of Praise. _

_Special thanks to Iwanita for reviewing, all those who alerted and favourited and Kibble Beast for betaing Imperfections._

_Italics- thoughts/memories/link speak of trines and gestalts._

_Bold- comm speak._

_Warnings- Slash, character death, violence and transformer swearing._

_Anything recognisable is from the movies, the video games or the books/comics. Set after ROTF and Issues begins directly after the end Imperfections._

_Unbetaed._

_Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers or its characters._

_I hope you all enjoy it._

* * *

Chapter Seven- Birds in a Nest

'Starscream…?'

'I'm here My Liege,' the Seeker held his leader's servos in his own, 'my Lord High Protector.'

Megatron was momentarily confused at how strained Starscream's voice was then he realised how harshly he was gripping his second, how his claws were digging in to his flier's vulnerable protoform. 'I have… harmed you,' he whispered shivering.

'I'm alright Master, it's alright,' Starscream quickly soothed before a shriek was shocked from his vocaliser as Megatron rolled them and the flier ended up sprawled over the tyrant's frame. The Commander's grip was still tight but it loosened so the Air Commander could ventilate and speak easier.

'Don't leave,' the Warlord mouthed against his SIC's neck, beginning to nibble on it gently.

'Of course not My Lord,' the Seeker's wings fanned out to cover more of Megatron's frame, 'is that better?'

The Commander's frame vibrated in a growl, 'I _hate _them Starscream. I fragging _hate them_!'

'I know Master I know,' Starscream murmured, purring at the attention to his neck cables.

Megatron suddenly froze beneath him and sat up with his second curled into his lap. 'You're bleeding…' His servos ran over the small wounds he had made, 'I didn't mean it Starscream, let me fix you.' He turned and laid his Seeker out before getting up and crossing the room to retrieve a repair kit from a shelf.

'Master I'm fine there is no need to worry…'

'_No _Starscream you are not _fine, _I _hurt you!' _Megatron snarled, refusing to meet his second's optics as he returned to the berth.

The Seeker repressed his sigh. He didn't like it when his leader was like this; it just wasn't _his Megatron. _

As the Commander bent to repair him he reached out a servo to caress Megatron's faceplate, 'Master…'

'I… am sorry Starscream,' the Warlord leaned into the touch.

'You didn't do it deliberately My Lord,' the Seeker smiled and then he asked once more, 'feel better now?'

The delicate instrument in Megatron's servo snapped as he tensed. As half of it fell with a clink to the berth he stared at the remaining part in his grasp fixedly. 'Starscream… you remember that I have grounded you in the past?'

The Seeker froze at the sudden twist in conversation and remembered things he wished to forget, a whimper escaping his vocaliser before he could stop it.

Megatron's optics snapped up to Starscream's face, 'shh, hush my dear second.' He came down over his Seeker's frame, making sure to keep the majority of his weight off of it, and kissed him comfortingly. 'I would never have left you so long my little Seeker no matter how angry I was. I would always have come to get you…'

'I'm sorry My Liege,' the Air Commander vented quietly 'I didn't mean to-'

'Swear to me they will suffer,' Megatron hissed into Starscream's lips, cutting him off, before claiming them in a passionate kiss.

'Yes Master,' the flier gasped into his leader's mouth, wings fluttering against the soft metal beneath them. 'They'll,' he keened as Megatron's gaze locked onto his appendages and turned his attentions to them, 'oh I'll make sure they _burn.'_

'My sweet second, my Starscream,' the Decepticon Lord's engines revved in pleasure. Leaning back, he continued to repair his Seeker's injuries.

Starscream's lust-filled optics took on a wicked gleam and he activated a visual file for Megatron to watch as he worked.

* * *

'_Hey, hey what, what are you doing?'_

'_Be quiet you irritating little organic, your noise is offending my audios.' The Seeker growled._

'_Let me __**out!'**_

'_Soon enough fleshling soon enough.' Starscream cackled then snarled when the insect cringed inside him. 'You have only yourself to blame for this you know? Megatron is and those little hatchlings were sentient beings and I think you and your subordinates knew that. I have seen tapes of you and you enjoy causing pain as I do. You little humans pretend to be so __**noble… **__Ha!'_

'_We didn't know-'_

'_You're a poor liar. The little ones screamed and you __**laughed!' **__The flier did a barrel roll in his rage._

'_I'm __**sorry!**__'_

'_How does that fix __**anything?**__ You __**tortured **__my leader and __**killed**__ my kin!' Starscream's tone lowered dangerously. _

_Simmons looked down to see the Laurentian Abyss beneath them and dug his fingers into the Air Commander's upholstery. The jet rumbled ominously before transforming to his natural form, catching the human as he fell through the air._

_The human's terrified eyes stared up at the Decepticon as he began to hyperventilate. _

'_Pathetic,' Starscream's faceplates contorted in disgust as he tossed Simmons away from him like trash then giggled, gnawing on his talons, as the human tumbled helplessly through the sky towards the water._

* * *

As the human's scream echoed around the room Megatron roared with laughter, his engine's gleeful revving almost drowning out the shrill piercing sound of the fleshling.

Starscream's cackling soon joined in and, as the tyrant finished his repairs and the file ended, Megatron fell on his second kissing him soundly as his claws reached down to his second's valve.

* * *

Cycles later there was a buzz from the outer door and Starscream pulled himself from the berth, careful to not disturb his now peacefully recharging Commander.

Crossing their rooms soundlessly he looked at the screen showing the outside corridor to see Soundwave waiting patiently in front of the door.

Opening it he beckoned the TIC inside and they took a seat at Megatron's repaired table. The telepath unsubspaced two cubes of medium grade and they drank them in companionable silence.

As they finished, Soundwave got right to the point, 'plan: must be implemented immediately. Megatron: must be spoken with.' The tentacle mech quickly filled his ally in about the cycloptic mech's plans and the threat he posed to the hatchlings.

'Gestalt: coincidence. Hatchlings: primary subjects for experimentation. Continued existence: unnecessary and currently unfeasible.' The TIC clarified at one point when Starscream asked why Shockwave had allowed the little ones to die but otherwise was uninterrupted.

Starscream listened attentively and his optics darkened when he heard what Shockwave intended to do. His talons sliced through his metallic palms as he tried to keep his growing rage in check.

'Fine,' he agreed once Soundwave had finished, 'we will talk to Megatron when he wakes up. Are you sure you have the energy required?'

'Affirmative. Megatron's approval: last element to be acquired.'

'My approval for what?' They looked up to see their leader stood in the berthroom doorway staring at them drowsily.

Starscream stood and approached the larger mech, sighing when he was pulled into a kiss and leading Megatron back to the table.

As they sat back down, Soundwave passed the Commander a cube of medium grade and the two subordinates watched as Megatron drank it and waited for him to become more aware.

Slamming the cube down in front of him, Megatron raised his optic ridges at his second and third. 'Well?'

They exchanged a glance and Starscream motioned for Soundwave to speak. Once more the telepath outlined what he had found festering in Shockwave's processor and hidden in the scientist's lab.

As the tentacled mech spoke, making sure to keep his voice even so Megatron's inevitable anger would not be directed at him, the Warlord stood and began to pace feverishly and both of the seated mechs could see the rage building in their leader.

Quickly they slid to their knees. When the Decepticon Lord was angry it was best to behave as submissively as possible so he would take less notice of you and it would decrease your chances of being harmed.

They both froze when his servos landed on them, one on Soundwave's shoulder armour and the other on Starscream's wing, but relaxed when the touches remained light.

'You said you needed my consent for your plan,' Megatron came down to their level and took hold of their chins to force them to make optic contact with him, his voice dark, 'so you had better tell me what it is…'

* * *

Starscream, Soundwave and Shockwave surveyed monitors under the watchful gaze of their leader sitting in his throne some way behind them. Megatron flicked his wrist pointing to the doors and the rest of his servants crept out, presuming their Lord wanted a private talk with his most senior officers.

Rising, he strode across to stand beside his second, claws wrapping around his Seeker's shoulder armour.

Shockwave was an old friend, older even than Soundwave, and for that he had been forgiven more than Starscream had ever dreamed of doing. It had been harder to allow his SIC and TIC to do what they wanted than he had let on but… he could understand their desire to protect themselves and Soundwave's wish to keep the remainder of his young family as safe as possible.

And what his 'old friend' had planned; the sheer breadth of it and the time and effort put into it…

What did he do to inspire such disloyalty in some of his mechs?

_Starscream…_

That he could understand now. His Seeker had simply wanted to feel valued and when Megatron had given him that Starscream no longer had a reason to rebel against him and seemed to be perfectly content serving under him.

Shockwave's treachery, however, left him confused. He had always treated the other well and, at one point, the scientist had even been a trusted confidant of his before Soundwave and now his Seeker had taken over the role. The cycloptic mech had always retained a high rank and held much influence over Megatron's army.

_Perhaps too much…?_

The telepath had said that there was a hint in Shockwave's memory that he had once served somebody else while still being one of the tyrant's soldiers. Soundwave hadn't dared to burrow too far though and the files that may have this information were strongly protected. Nothing the TIC couldn't break through with a bit of time though.

And they would have all the time they needed soon enough.

**My Lord? **Starscream nudged him in their comm link.

**Patience my little Seeker. **Then, bringing his third into their conversation, **Soundwave** **are you ready?**

**Affirmative Lord Megatron.**

Subtly venting, Megatron turned and, catching the telepath's optic, nodded. Soundwave's tentacles shot out and wrapped around the cycloptic mech, while one of his more delicate appendages drove a sedative into the triple-changer's main neck cable.

As Shockwave slumped in Soundwave's grip the telepath lifted him off the floor and laid him out on the ground.

Megatron scooped up his Seeker and returned to his throne, placing Starscream beside his leg as he sat down. His second rested a servo and one side of his face on the tyrant's upper leg and the Warlord laid a servo on his flier's helm.

As Soundwave began his work, that of reprogramming the triple-changer, the rest of the room remained silent apart from the gentle whirr of monitors and an occasional clicking sound made by Shockwave's processor.

Megatron watched, outwardly emotionlessly, as his oldest soldier had his very self completely erased; but inside his tanks churned sickened.

After a while, Starscream made a small chittering noise to get his leader's attention. As the Decepticon Lord looked down the Seeker leaned up to kiss him softly. **It will be alright My Lord.**

**I know. **He had just hoped this would never have been necessary.

Returning to his kneeling position, Starscream began to mouth at and kiss Megatron's thigh and leg in an attempt to distract the Warlord.

The Air Commander sighed quietly as a servo caressed his wings.

**It was the most practical solution, the only solution, **the tyrant half-questioned.

**Yes Master. He still keeps his skills but won't attack us. We're safe now.**

**You said he had attacked you in the past, why did you never tell me? Surely you knew that I'm the only one who is allowed to touch you. You're **_**mine **_**and you always have been since I laid optics on you. **Megatron pulled his Seeker closer and then up into his lap. **Should another harm you, you are to tell me **_**immediately.**_

**Yes Master I swear. **Starscream nuzzled his leader's chassis, before smiling reassuringly at his berthmate.

_This situation should never have been allowed to escalate. I should never have been so negligent. _Megatron reprimanded himself.

As if reading his processor, Starscream reached out and took the larger mech's free servo. **It has been a long and stressful few vorns Master; it would have been impossible to keep everything perfectly controlled. After all, the army has lost you twice, the All-Spark, the Fallen, the hatchlings… Energon has been scarce and our energy levels are lower than we're used to… It's not your fault My Liege, any of it. It just meant it was easier for Shockwave to slip under the radar in the face of bigger issues. And, as we have both said before, we will **_**fix it.**_

**I have missed your performances little one, **there was a ghost of a smirk in the older Decepticon's voice.

**It was not a 'performance' My Liege, I was stating the truth. **The Seeker sounded righteously offended.

Megatron chuckled across the comm link, playfully cuffing his second's helm. **I know you were but it still makes my spark whirl to hear you speak like that. **The Warlord's servo rubbed Starscream's spark chamber. **I want to see your spark tonight little one, when we are alone.**

**Yes Master you will be… gentle… won't you? **The SIC seemed almost frightened.

**Of course my dear Starscream for as long as I have to be. **They had both noticed that, over time as the Air Commander adjusted to new sensations, he could handle Megatron becoming a bit rougher in his ministrations.

As a once gladiator, this came more naturally to the larger mech. But he could be patient and kind for his Starscream.

**Being tender isn't always a bad thing My Lord…**

**No. **It could be quite enjoyable actually. It was just that being harsh, like a fight in the arena, was normally more satisfying to his nature. Looking over at Soundwave who was still engrossed in his work Megatron noted dully, **it appears to be almost completed.**

**I… am sorry Master; I know he was close to you at one time.**

The Commander didn't answer but held Starscream closer and rested his helm on his second's neck.

**My Lord High Protector, **the flier murmured tiredly.

**Rest now Starscream we can talk later.**

As his second's systems powered down, Megatron stroked him and carried on watching his third until the telepath stood. Soundwave nodded and bowed before picking Shockwave up to restrain in an empty quarters so the TIC could monitor him and make sure that the changes he had made worked properly.

As Soundwave left the room, Megatron's vented loudly and struck the back of his helm against his throne.

Starscream's optics onlined slowly to pitch darkness and the feel of his leader holding him from behind. 'Do you like the dark little one?' The Commander hissed into his audio.

'Not always My Lord,' the Seeker whispered back.

'Are you afraid of it?' Megatron's claws began to play with a bundle of wires.

Starscream bit down on his lower lip component to muffle the pleasured gasps threatening to break through his vocaliser. 'S-sometimes.' It brought back memories of being grounded, especially when he woke up from a bad memory flux.

'There's nothing to be frightened of Starscream,' Megatron's arm slid under his second's shivering protoform and rolled him over to lie on his chassis, 'why do you get so scared of _me_?'

'…Habit?' The flier's wings flicked thoughtfully. He _did _get nervous around the larger mech but he found it to be more an instinctive reaction than anything else.

'We'll have to work hard to break you of it,' the Warlord pulled the winged mech into a kiss. 'Mine.'

'Yours Lord High Protector.' Starscream pulled on Megatron until the tyrant came over the top of him. Deepening their kiss, one of the Warlord's servos slid around the Seeker's waist while the other played with the sensitive soft metal of a wing.

* * *

**Edited to fit TOS**

* * *

Releasing the spark and manually closing the chamber door, Megatron watched fondly as Starscream slipped easily back into recharge.

Once he was sure that his Seeker had completely shut down he settled them back into their previous position and wrapped his frame possessively around Starscream's protoform.

_Mine, _his spark span victoriously.

* * *

_Vorns Earlier- Cybertron._

Megatron stood over a map of his home world, alone in his quarters, pondering where his brother might be hiding and marking potential locations to be scouted. If he could get near he would be able to sense the Prime's presence.

Briefly a flash crossed his processor of a young Optimus looking up at him with adoration and the absolute trust that such a youngling would have for his elder sibling but he ruthlessly shrugged it off.

Such orns were long since passed and he couldn't afford to be soft-sparked. His army depended on him to be strong, strong so that he could do the things and make the decisions all others would balk at.

The image pressed at him again and the tyrant snarled in frustration, crushing the marker in his servo to powder.

_Optimus, Orion, why couldn't you have-_

A knock at the door broke into his thoughts, providing a welcome distraction.

'Enter,' he called, back to the door. His alarms would have warned him had an Autobot signature been detected.

'My Lord,' was the respectful greeting. Megatron didn't need to turn to know that his servant had dropped to his knees behind him, but he did to greet the other mech, his dear friend and old soldier.

'Shockwave,' the Warlord smiled, 'come here and look at this with me.'

The triple-changer rose gracefully and crossed the room to stand over the map beside his leader.

'I'm sure Prime is in this area,' he gestured to Iacon and its surrounding cities, 'I have received information that there has been an increase in Autobot activity these last few meta-cycles on wide enough a scale that his supervision would be likely. The other marked areas have a significantly decreased likelihood but are still entirely plausible.'

The scientist stared at the map, optics running over it hungrily, 'if he is there Master then I would guess that he would be around here,' he gestured to one of Megatron's highlighted areas. 'It is central so he could oversee things as needed while being securely protected.'

'Possible,' the Warlord pictured the city vividly in his processor, 'but is it too obvious? He is not as naïve as he once was and some of the best tacticians on the planet joined his side…'

'Lord Megatron,' Shockwave vented hesitantly, 'I have a contact that has proven… most reliable these last few decacycles. I was reluctant to inform you of him in case he turned out to be untrustworthy but he may know something of use.'

'His designation?' The Commander questioned, curious if it was someone he recognised.

'Sentinel Prime.'

* * *

_Present _

_Sentinel Prime. _The tyrant's optics darkened as the old name whispered through his processor. _Shockwave introduced us…_

Soundwave had said that the triple-changer's loyalty lay with someone else, perhaps always had done.

_Who else could it have been?_

The Prime had always made him uneasy. No one could say that Sentinel and Optimus were anything alike.

His brother was the epitome of a Prime; noble, brave, protective, strong and a martyr waiting to happen.

Sentinel, on the other servo, embodied all the qualities of a Prime only if a Decepticon had ever been elevated as such. Cruel, manipulative, deceptive, ruthless and more of a threat to Megatron than Optimus had ever been; for he would never have been content to simply neutralise the Warlord, no, he would have wanted to possess everything that Megatron had spark, army and all.

Still, they had made a deal and while the older Prime had been around, the Decepticon Lord had trusted the triple-changer to keep an optic on their business partner.

_How much of a mistake had that been?_

Sentinel had definitely not believed in the Autobot cause but he had not agreed with the Decepticon ideal either.

Starscream would call the bearded mech an anomaly.

Megatron would bet his last cube of energon that Sentinel would have betrayed him, Shockwave as well if his suspicion was correct, had their plans ever came to fruition.

If he and the other mech ever crossed paths again, he would have to be sure to pre-empt any moves the slagger made.

He would make sure his second and third's weapons would be on Sentinel through any exchange they had.

Perhaps the cycloptic mech could be used in that situation?

The Warlord sniggered, amused by the deviousness of the idea. It would teach the arrogant piece of scrap who the true Lord of the Decepticons is.

His second stirred beneath him, 'what's so funny?' He asked, words slurring in drowsiness.

'Nothing important little one, go back to recharge,' Megatron caressed his flier's helm.

'But… but you didn't overload,' Starscream chirped, bird-like qualities more prominent when he was vulnerable or tired.

'It's alright my dear…' he briefly consulted the human internet, 'Alrakis.'

Starscream looked up the term, 'the Trotting Camel? Why would you call me that?' It sounded more an insult than anything else.

'It also means the Dancer little one.' The tyrant nuzzled the back of his second's neck, kissing at it.

_That sounds better but still… _'That's nice but I don't dan-'

'You do,' Megatron's kissing turned into little nips, 'I've seen you. You were _exquisite_. The type of thing I would have watched for entertainment back on Cybertron.' On the rare occasions he had seen performances that held that striking quality he would make sure to seduce the artist after the show finished. Due to his rank he had only been refused by those with bondmates and always respectfully. Even in those instances he had sometimes managed to charm a kiss from them.

Starscream thought for a moment, processor still foggy 'could you make it Arrakis? Sounds better.'

'If you want little one,' Megatron smiled, 'now recharge, there's a meeting tomorrow.'

'Are you sure you don't want me to…?' Even as the SIC spoke his optics were closing.

'Shh, you've given me more than enough for one orn, rest.' The Warlord reassured, tone gently urging.

'Alright, make it up to you when… when I…' There was a soft whirring sound and Starscream's systems naturally powered down.

Megatron's fangs bared themselves in a grin and he settled down to watch his second recharge, content in the darkness and the warmth of his berth and berthmate.

* * *

_Author's Note- Alrakis is the older name for Mu Draconis, a binary star, meaning either the Trotting Camel or the Dancer. If you want to find out a bit more Arrakis and Mu Draconis each have their own Wikipedia page which is where I got my information from. _

_Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. _

_Please review and I will see you soon._


	8. Encore

_Author's Notes- Hello all. This is the ei__ghth _ chapter of Praise. 

_Special thanks to Iwanita, decepticon drone comprtoller, Kitt SummerIsle, Prototron MJ Tornada and ennui deMorte for reviewing, all those who alerted and favourited and Kibble Beast for betaing Imperfections._

_Italics- thoughts/memories/link speak of trines and gestalts._

_Bold- comm speak._

_Warnings- Slash, mentions of past character death, violence and transformer swearing._

_Anything recognisable is from the movies, the video games or the books/comics. Set after ROTF and Issues begins directly after the end Imperfections._

_Unbetaed._

_Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers or its characters._

_I hope you all enjoy it._

* * *

Chapter Eight- Encore

Starscream woke up before his leader, systems humming in relaxation, feeling more well-rested than he had done since the Decepticons had reached Earth. His spark danced and span in its chamber joyfully as he sat up to flick his wings outwards in a stretch.

Megatron recharged on beside him and the SIC bit his lower lip as he watched, trying to decide what to do. He had promised to make up the tyrant's lack of overload the previous evening but how?

* * *

**Edited to fit TOS**

* * *

'Come up here my little Seeker,' Megatron eased his second's frame into his lap, covering them with a blanket. 'My Starscream.'

The flier rubbed his faceplates against his Commander's chassis, 'did I do well?' He asked nervously.

The tyrant hummed an affirmative, tilting his second's chin up for a kiss, quickly and easily dominating his Seeker's mouth. 'Beautiful,' he sighed into Starscream's mouth, engines vibrating in pleasure, 'and all mine.'

'Yours,' the flier's servo caressed Megatron's arm, 'my Lord High Protector.'

* * *

**Edited to fit TOS**

* * *

When he was finished he cradled Starscream in his arms and carried him out into their berthroom to put on his flier's armour so they could wax each other to appear presentable in front of the others later.

* * *

Octane, finishing his report on their energon levels, bowed his helm and stepped back to allow Megatron to switch his focus to Starscream, spark swirling in relief the moment that malevolent gaze moved off of him.

As the SIC opened his mouth to speak, the comm lines were alive with private conversations detailing Shockwave's fate and it being the reason for Soundwave's absence, a few mechs having seen the telepath carrying the triple-changer through the hallways and received the information by the Decepticon third downloading it directly into their processors.

The TIC had seemed both deeply relieved and coldly smug.

'And we have received reports from our ground agents that their main base has been reloca-'

A bang of displaced air interrupted Starscream's account of their enemy's movements and he turned towards the familiar sound only to be barrelled to the floor by two overexcited chittering Seekers. '_Brothers!' _Starscream cried out joyfully in Seeker.

His trinemates began to speak rapidly in their native language with Skywarp intermittently giggling and nuzzling at his trine-leader's neck.

Raising his optic ridges at Thundercracker, expecting this behaviour from their youngest but not from the blue Seeker, Starscream smiled fondly. In their long solar cycles apart they must have missed him as much as he had missed them. 'One at a time,' the Air Commander chuckled, 'one at a time.' Petting their wings as they curled into his sides, he crooned to them gently, apparently completely oblivious to the strange looks the rest of the army was giving them.

'We brought you a present,' Skywarp giggled and unsubspaced a bright yellow cube which had the Cybertronian glyph for Vos emblazoned on it.

Starscream stared at it curiously and his optics flicked up questioningly to his grinning youngest trinemate. The purple and black Seeker gently pressed a small button and the box opened up to reveal a perfect miniature copy of their destroyed home city.

It glowed gently and Starscream's gaze traced every tiny feature whispering, 'where did you get this?'

'TC made it and I painted it,' the youngest seeker purred proudly as his trine-leader sent waves of praise and delight down their link to both his brothers, ducking his helm to rub it against Starscream's faceplate.

Delicately, the SIC took the gift, pressed the button to close it up and subspaced it carefully. _I love you my trine, _he sent down their link, _and I have missed you._

The eldest Seeker stroked their wings, drawing swirls on them with the tips of his talons, 'I am so very proud of you both.'

As they had held their conversation in Seeker the rest of the army couldn't understand exactly what they were saying but the actions of the three allowed them to see enough to guess what was going on and they watched the trine's interactions with growing amusement.

Megatron cleared his throat meaningfully to catch his second's attention and Starscream looked sheepishly up at him. **Sorry My Lord.**

The Air Commander reluctantly pulled away and out of his trinemates' embraces and stood, turning slightly to pull the others to their pedes.

Facing Megatron, Starscream tentatively began to continue reading his report and relaxed as the Decepticon Lord leaned back into his normal pose in his throne. As he spoke Thundercracker and Skywarp stood behind him, flanking their trine-leader.

They reached out to stroke the backs of his wings and an ache he had felt for so long he had forgotten it was there was finally released, his appendages pushed back into their servos happily and he stood straighter as he began to feel complete again.

Then a thought struck him. He was going to have to _tell _his brothers about his relationship with their leader and if they disapproved…

His speech faltered for a moment before he forced himself to continue. _Brothers, _he started hesitantly, _there is something we have to discuss, in private._

They each gave him curious nods through the link and began to press at it for information. _What's wrong? _Thundercracker asked concerned as Skywarp sent his own worry through their bond.

_Nothing! _The oldest flier tried to reassure, _it's… just something we'll have to talk about._ The increasing levels of anxietyin the link said he'd hadn't done as a good a job of it as he had hoped to. _We have hatchlings to look after, _Starscream reminded to distract them, _and I have missed flying with you._

_Bet I can catch you Screamer, _Skywarp taunted playfully.

_Ha! You can try. _The trine-leader smirked in the link, glad to feel the others relaxing.

As Starscream concluded he appealed to Megatron in their comm link, **Master? May I have some time to talk to them? Please?**

A heavy sigh answered him then, **fine. **If the SIC didn't know any better he would have said the Warlord sounded like he was pouting.

**It will be alright Master; they just might need time to come around to the idea. **Starscream assured, soothing the tyrant's disappointment at losing a private orn with his second. **I will come to our quarters later, alone, I promise.**

**You had better, **despite the nature of the words there was no malice in Megatron's tone.

As the flier's report concluded, the trine bowed to the tyrant then knelt, waiting patiently to be dismissed.

The Warlord stood and stroked their wings, roughly pinching Thundercracker's and Skywarp's in silent reprimand for ignoring him, but he couldn't stay angry with them nor bring himself to punish them further, not when they made his second so joyful.

**Go on, **he urged all three in the comm link, **go and fly. Give the rest of us a show.**

They smiled up at him, Starscream playfully, Thundercracker respectfully and Skywarp half fearfully, half slightly cheekily, and they stood gracefully and exited.

Megatron settled himself back in his throne and leaned into it, frame relaxing completely, watching through the window as the dancers took their stage.

His Seeker claimed his gaze instantly, to the point where he didn't notice the other two unless they performed a move together, as one.

The Commander's other servants began to turn to find out what the tyrant had become so fixated on and, when Megatron didn't react to their movements, turned their backs on their leader completely. Watching the Seekers appreciatively, they kept their optics primarily on the two younger fliers, fearful of what Megatron would do if he saw them admire the trine-leader too openly.

On the other servo, some knew it wasn't wise to stare at Thundercracker and Skywarp with obvious desire either. Starscream's wrath if his brothers were harmed or had their sparks played with would easily rival Megatron's rage if the tyrant thought someone was going to attempt stealing the SIC from him.

There were reasons, however often the Decepticons forgot or chose to ignore them, that the Seeker was the second in command of their faction after all.

Outside of the other's hearing, in their bond, the trine bantered and affirmed their love, playing together almost like sparklings in their delight in the dark and cold environment of space.

* * *

On Earth the Autobots gathered a mile or so from their new base, their human comrades a slight distance off. Ironhide, once he heard that Prowl was in the group of arriving mechs, had discreetly taken Will aside to tell him for his men to give Jazz a wide berth.

The TIC stood a few yards ahead of the others, where Optimus would normally stand, instantly setting off chatter between the human soldiers. The musical mech's optics were fixed on the sky and random pieces of music kept bursting out of him as he stood frozen, spark swirling in hopeful anticipation.

Finally, his gaze locked onto a number of orange balls blazing through the clear blue sky getting closer by the moment. Reaching out his side of the link he felt it be latched onto by his bondmate and a steady stream of love, affection and worry was poured into his spark.

The Autobot SIC landed, tucking his frame into a graceful roll to end in a dignified stand, only slightly singed but with heat radiating from his armour.

Jazz, disregarding the damage that would be done to his paintjob and armour, leapt into the tactician's arms. 'Prowler,' he breathed and nestled into his partner's frame.

'Jazz,' the word carried all the anxiety that had built up from the moment the saboteur had left his sight and the overwhelming devotion contained in Prowl's spark. 'Please…' _Never leave me, _he whispered through their link, _even the time it would take to join you in the Well would be too much if I couldn't feel my connection to you. _The ever present fear of losing his bondmate had been severely intensified by the feel of his lover's near deactivation and had only grown until now when he held Jazz in his arms.

_I'm sorry my sweetspark. _The musical mech sighed as Prowl's tightened his hold, _I would never have left you on purpose._

The tactician nodded, helm resting on Jazz's shoulder. When the SIC compared the Autobot TIC to Megatron on a purely physical level (weight, strength etc) his processor screamed _illogical _at him, but then he incorporated all the other factors, his lover's bravery and need to protect his friends, comrades and even strangers if they needed him, his strong and pure spark, his good nature… All the reasons Prowl loved him.

And the answer changed.

What Jazz had done, despite all evidence to the contrary, had been the logical, no, the _right _thing to do.

He had been the commanding officer at the time and he obeyed his natural instincts and programming to watch over the others and to give them the time necessary to retreat with the All-Spark unharmed.

As much comfort that this brought now, it had not been of much use then. Not when he had felt, so keenly despite the distance, the pain Jazz had gone through and his spark struggling not to extinguish. He had sent as much comfort as he could to his lover, stroking his musician's essence with his own until, eventually, the agony had faded.

They both owed Ratchet a huge debt.

Not being able to see Jazz as soon as he had been injured combined with the knowledge that he was not there to protect the saboteur in the first place or even to be there for his painfully long recovery left him in a state of constant guilt and unease, which his bondmate was now drowning with wave upon wave of love in their link.

_I have missed you, _Jazz sighed.

_And I you, _Prowl's engines revved happily when his lover's servos ran down his doorwings. _And we have a new home._

_You're gonna love it Prowler, _the saboteur promised, _it's beautiful_,_ vibrant and full of life. You know… I'm sure Prime wouldn't mind if we vanished for a little while…_

_After I've been briefed we'll go for a long drive then we will not have to rush, _the SIC easily coaxed his musician's lip components into a kiss. _Love you Jazzy._

_Love you too, _the saboteur deepened their embrace, glossa beginning to dance with his lover's.

Ironhide, standing beside a patiently waiting Optimus, smiled as the other newly arrived mechs moved around their officers to greet their comrades.

Earth was finally beginning to feel like home.

* * *

Starscream's trinemates accompanied him to his quarters, exchanging nervous glances when they entered to find little of their brother's personal possessions in evidence.

The trine-leader settled on his berth, one he hadn't recharged in in quite a while, and bit his lower lip component as he stared up at his still standing trinemates. Unsubspacing a few cubes of high-grade, he offered them to the others, trying to relax them a bit.

Skywarp dropped down beside Starscream and leaned into his brother's frame, taking the cube and drinking from it purring in self-indulgence.

Thundercracker took the drink but remained standing, optics not leaving Starscream's once he had caught the older Seeker's gaze, clearly anxious. 'Starscream?'

'I… have a berthmate,' the trine-leader admitted softly.

'Is it Megatron?' Skywarp questioned, faux-innocently, covering his mouth to hide a smirk when both his older trinemates spluttered.

'How did you…?' Starscream began as Thundercracker dropped back hard into a nearby chair.

'We kinda sorta ignored him and he didn't rip our wings off for it,' the youngest giggled.

Starscream quickly ordered the black and purple Seeker not to push his luck and prank their leader, systems almost stalling at the amount of trouble his trinemate could get them into. Ignoring Skywarp's pout, the eldest flier turned to his blue brother, 'TC?'

'Is he hurting you?' Thundercracker asked voice quiet.

'No brother. I'm fine I promise.' Starscream stood and sat on the chair beside his middle trinemate's, leaving Skywarp free to lounge on the berth. 'Do I have your support in this?'

'If you are safe, happy and protected I won't object to it, but if he hurts you…' The blue flier trailed off and took his trine-leader's servo in his own, a comfortable silence growing between the three as Skywarp came over to sit on the floor between them, resting a servo and a wing on one each of his trinemate's legs.

They remained like that for over a cycle before Starscream stirred suddenly, a devious look in his optics, 'Warp, I have an assignment for you…'

* * *

Megatron sat, alone, in his and Starscream's shared quarters. His servos scratched at the metallic surface of his table in thought. As he waited for his second his spark ached to somehow mark his second as his in a way that everyone could see.

His processor provided a very old Cybertronian custom. It had been used mainly by the Decepticons but some of the Autobot elite had also demanded it of their desired bondmates as a sign of engagement. The submissive member would receive a small brand on their frame portraying their dominant partner's designation.

Optimus would definitely say it was an out of date and barbaric practise and that it should never have been legal, pointing out that mates should be completely equal in all ways.

But the Lord High Protector had never been one to follow anyone else's rules but his own. Besides it wasn't his brother's reaction that nagged at him, but Starscream's.

His Seeker had accepted something similar for him in the past, on his wings no less, in the beginning of the war but he knew that, to Starscream, there was a difference between having the faction insignia displayed proudly on himself and having Megatron's _name _on his frame.

His second had always liked the illusion that he owned himself.

'Master?'

The tyrant looked up at the questioning tone to see his SIC looking at him from across the room. Standing, he wrapped his arms around the winged mech as Starscream reached him, nibbling on his flier's shoulder. Lifting his Seeker up, he sat back in his chair and laid the winged mech out in his lap, holding him tightly.

Starscream giggled, 'I've only been gone a few cycles My Lord.'

Megatron just grumbled against the back of his Air Commander's neck, rubbing against it possessively, before sighing through his vents and leaning back, rolling Starscream over to lie on his back, helm resting on his leader's chassis. 'I have something to ask you little one.'

'May I go first My Liege?' The flier quickly cut in, 'I have a present for you from my brothers. It is half to apologise for their rudeness this morning and half to welcome you into the… the family.' Reaching into his subspace, the flier brought out a jar and placed it in the larger mech's waiting servos. Bringing it up to his optics, Megatron grinned and gave an amused chuckle which quickly morphed into cruel sniggering.

Sam stared up at them terrified, though a part of his mind wondered why Starscream was sat on Megatron's lap. _Don't they hate each other?_ When the tyrant pulled his second into a deep and passionate kiss, the human let out a strangled squeak.

'My lovely little Seeker,' the Warlord crooned and rained kisses on his flier's faceplates, servos massaging Starscream's wings.

'My Lord High Protector,' the flier sighed smiling.

At the old title, Megatron froze then slowly unsubspaced a branding iron.

Noticing the curious, but fearful, look in Starscream's optics, the Warlord took a gentle hold on his second's chin, tilting it up to make his Air Commander face him. 'Back on Cybertr-'

Starscream put a digit to his leader's lips and nodded, 'I know My Lord. I once held some standing if you recall.'

'My Prince of Vos,' Megatron smirked as he remembered an old datapad image of his Seeker in royal colours, standing proudly on a balcony in Starscream's home city.

'Mmhmm,' the SIC returned the look, optics dimming with sudden desire, 'you want...?'

'I won't force you but yes,' the tyrant murmured against his flier's lip components. Starscream said he was his but Megatron wanted his flier to _prove _it.

The Seeker thought about it, 'I'm… not ready for bonding yet…'

The Warlord nodded, 'I know.'

'Then…' The Seeker had a quick internal conversation with his trine, 'alright, just not on the wings,' Starscream stroked Megatron's arm lazily.

'I'm not so cruel little one,' the Decepticon Lord chuckled.

'Yes you are,' the SIC nuzzled at him, 'it's one of the things that attracts me to you.'

* * *

**Edited to fit TOS**

* * *

'Are… are you alright little one? Arrakis?' The larger mech asked concerned.

'M'good,' Starscream sounded drugged, 'again later?'

'If you want.' Megatron promised with a small smile, 'Would you like your brand now? While you're relaxed.'

'Hold my servo?' The flier requested quietly.

'Of course. I was thinking of putting it in the top centre of your back…'

Starscream nodded silently against his leader's chassis and sighed when he was laid back out on the table.

'I'll be back in a few kliks my dear Starscream. Here, talk to the boy while I prepare.' Megatron placed the jar back on the table in front of his second's faceplates and raising his Seeker's helm to place a pillow beneath it.

As the Commander strode off, Starscream stared at the traumatised young human, 'what?' He questioned defensively.

'I… I-I-' Sam stammered.

The Seeker sighed, optics closing, 'think before you speak.'

'I… I thought you and Megatron hated each other,' the Autobot's boy half-questioned.

'Things change,' Starscream's optics reopened, two drops of red falling on Sam, 'and it is unwise to form an opinion before having all the facts. Foolish boy.'

'Optimus told me he beats you,' the human challenged.

The winged mech shrugged, 'not for a while and he should not have spoken about that to you, it's none of your business or his.'

'You killed Simmons,' Sam whispered.

'He murdered hatchlings and kept a comrade's decapitated sparkling as a trophy, I would say I was quite merciful.' Starscream gave a small smile, still riding an overload high.

The boy sat and curled into a ball, leaning against the side of his jar and whimpering.

'Oh quiet yourself fleshling,' the flier chastised, 'be brave. You may be kept as a pet yet.'

Sam just dropped his head in between his knees and began to mutter to himself.

'Come now, I'm sure you never cease prattling when you're with your little Autobot friends,' the Decepticon sniggered.

'They wouldn't step on me,' the fleshling murmured, 'or shoot at me.'

'And neither will I. For one thing it would take an age to get your gunk off my pede and for another it would be a waste of ammunition to fire on you. Besides, you're Megatron's. He didn't order me to kill you, he said for us to talk. You're paranoid little fleshling.'

Megatron's boy mumbled something unflattering and refused to look at Starscream.

The Air Commander cackled and pushed his digits into his mouth in an attempt to muffle his amusement. 'And I was being so nice to you boy even after all the trouble you've caused me.'

'Is the boy not being sociable?' The Warlord came up behind his second, a sizzling noise clearly audible.

'No,' Starscream sighed through his vents, 'he's being rather tedious.'

The tyrant came over his Seeker's frame and laid a kiss on the back of Starscream's neck. 'I'll be sure to punish him later. Are you ready?'

The winged mech hummed affirmatively, wincing when heat washed over his frame but relaxing when his leader pressed a kiss to his upper back. As Megatron's servo came down over his he only had an astrosecond to tense before the brand dipped into his frame. Breathing heavily, remembering his orders not to stay silent when this had been done to his wings, the SIC shuddered violently.

'It's alright Starscream, it's just us here,' the Decepticon Lord soothed, discounting Sam's presence completely, 'you may give voice to your pain.'

The Seeker gave a strangled mewl but didn't scream and, a few moments later, Megatron withdrew the branding iron and dropped it into a nearby bucket of cold water where it fell with a hiss.

The winged mech shivered, in pain but it was fading and reasonably content. Remembering what his Commander's name looked like in Cybertronian, surprisingly containing several stylish swirls, a tired giggle broke out of Starscream's vocaliser when he thought he might restart the old trend. It had always been popular among the Decepticons in the past.

The Warlord gently picked him up and he curled into Megatron's frame, obeying his leader's quiet urgings to rest and beginning to fall into recharge.

A few cycles later, shortly after the Seeker had woken, Starscream purred and arched his back like a cat at his leader's obsessive licks and strokes of his new brand. 'Lord High Protector,' he moaned at Megatron's attentions before falling quiet in contentment.

The tyrant's pleased purrs echoed around the room, engines revving loudly in satisfaction.

* * *

_Two happy reunions :-)._

_Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it._

_Please review and I will see you soon._


	9. Unlucky

_Author's Notes- Hello all. This is the ninth chapter of Praise and sorry for the long wait. This chapter sort of catches you up on everybody and what's going on with them. There is little plot but there will be much more next chapter._

_Special thanks to Iwanita, peppymint, Kitt SummerIsle, Prototron MJ Tornada, ennui deMorte and Random Reader for reviewing, all those who alerted and favourited and Kibble Beast for betaing Imperfections._

_Italics- thoughts/memories/link speak of trines and gestalts._

_Bold- comm speak._

_Warnings- Slash, mentions of past character death, violence and transformer swearing._

_Anything recognisable is from the movies, the video games or the books/comics. Set after ROTF and Issues begins directly after the end Imperfections._

_Unbetaed._

_Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers or its characters._

_I hope you all enjoy it._

* * *

Chapter Nine- Unlucky 

Prowl finished giving his report to his Prime and headed out to look for Jazz. He knew the saboteur was not far from him, feeling him quite clearly in the link, and a contented smile grew on his faceplates. As he passed into the rec room, his bondmate jumped up from his booth and ran over for a hug.

_Prowler. _Jazz smiled into his mate's metal.

_Jazz. _The tactician nuzzled his lover's neck, though not normally one for displays of public affection, his protectiveness towards the musical mech was still keenly felt._ Ready for that drive I promised you?_

A cycle later they sat side by side, sunlight beaming down on their alt modes and Jazz playing gentle music to them both as he in his own unique way filled Prowl in on what he had missed.

The TIC had been too fragile to fight in the battle of Egypt but he enthusiastically relayed what he had heard from the others, including Optimus shooting Megatron through a wall and the apparent damage Jolt had seen on the tyrant's faceplates. 'And then he tore apart the Fallen's helm!'

Prowl's engines purred in contentment even as his side of the bond portrayed some shock. Optimus hadn't described it quite so violently in his debriefing two cycles or so ago and he was still reeling from the fact that, for how ever short a time, the Autobots had lost their leader.

No word had ever reached him about that little matter before he reached Earth.

Not only that but some of their human allies had treated their Prime's body disrespectfully, Jazz's voice had faltered for a moment recalling the rant Ratchet had raged over the comm link, and had been quick to try to get rid of them.

What would happen the next time the Decepticons mounted a major attack? Would they truly be cast off their new home? Where would they go if they were? Anywhere they went Megatron was sure to follow but what would happen to humanity before the Decepticon Lord caught up with them?

Feeling Prowl's anxiety Jazz filled the link with reassurance and revved his engines to let his mate feel his presence along his side. _It will be alright love, I'm sure we will be happy here._

… _But will we sweetspark? When they were so quick to allow harm to come to you by tearing away your medical support and Optimus's emotions are so affected? _Though Prowl could easily see the beauty in the planet, its inhabitants seemed to be a cause for concern. _And did they __**really torture **__Bumblebee? _He could only let his bonded see this, the others who would certainly be understanding simply could not comfort him the same way as his musician.

_Prowler. _Jazz scanned around to make sure they were unobserved then transformed into his natural form, curling his bondmate into him when he did the same and caressing his doorwings lovingly. _I'm ok and we'll make sure_ _Optimus stays grounded._ _Bee's fine and happy he got Sam out of it all. The human man who hurt him was reportedly drowned in the __Laurentian Abyss by Starscream._

Something about that seemed slightly strange to Prowl. _Why?_

_No one knows for sure though Sam says he killed hatchlings-_

_Which Starscream's Seeker programming would have despised, _the tactician completed.

_Yeah._

_But then why did he wait so long? _Prowl puzzled to himself before letting the issue fall to the back of his processor, reminding himself that he was here to spend some quality and rare alone time with his mate and that he would have plenty of time to work later.

They were silent for a while to allow the melancholy feeling that had developed to fade and birds began to settle confidently around them as they remained silently unmoving and curled tightly into each other for half a cycle. The little creatures tweeted out songs that drew out the happiness in Jazz at having his lover back and, through him, Prowl's sense of satisfaction returned.

They tilted their faceplates towards each other and melted into a kiss, their circuits singing in joy at their closeness.

The saboteur was just reaching for his bondmate's spark chamber; intent on renewing their bond properly, when an urgent mass comm ping came over the lines from Bumblebee and his digits froze in their movements.

Both of them, along with all the others in Prime's team, opened up their lines to quickly check on the youngest mech.

**Bumblebee, **Optimus's voice quietened the others, **are you alright?**

Frantic beeping came over the line for a moment before, **Sam's gone! They took Sam!**

* * *

Megatron stared at Sam, twisting the jar at first one way and then the other, processor running over all the possibilities that he had concerning the fleshling.

_Keep and own or torture and kill?_

And that was another thing if he did decide to torture the boy, as of course a quick and merciful death was completely out of the question, how would he do it?

It was like being a sparkling again and in his creator's study being offered one of his sire's special treats. He and Optimus could have any one of the cakes they wanted…

But _only _one.

If it were Starscream, the Warlord could do almost everything he had in mind and the flier, who was recharging peacefully in their berthroom, would recover with relative ease. Sam, on the other servo, would in all likelihood die during his first 'session' with the Decepticon Lord.

'Fleshlings are so weak,' he grumbled under his breath and shook the jar in slight temper, 'what am I going to do with you?'

'Let me go?' The human murmured pleadingly.

To Sam's surprise Megatron's optics lit up at the suggestion. 'Yes and then I could watch on the security cameras as you either get stepped on by one of my mechs or, if by some fluke you reach the outside of the base, you asphyxiate in the atmosphere of space.'

Horrified eyes met his cruelly amused stare, 'no, no, the jar is good, happy here thank you. Very happy.'

Seated at the living room table, Megatron vented and put the container down with a soft clunk on the metallic surface. 'I suppose I could keep you for a while then dispose of you when you bore me.'

Course of action decided, the Commander stood to return to Starscream, curling into his second's back in their warm berth and dropping into recharge kliks later after nuzzling at his flier's new brand.

* * *

_Star? Star you awake?_

Starscream came online blinking at first slowly then rapidly to try to clear his vision.

_Star?_

_M'wake. _The SIC sat up, looked down to make sure Megatron had not removed his armour in recharge then drowsily wandered out into the living area and towards the outer door, sensing his trinemates on the other side.

As the door slid open Skywarp bounced in and dove round behind his trine-leader, giggling, to see Megatron's mark on his trinemate's back. 'Screamer's _engaged,' _he clapped his servos gleefully.

Starscream's wings fluttered as he realised that his youngest brother was technically right. It was customary for a dominant mate to put their brand on the back of their intended to symbolise the beginning of an official courting and engagement phase. Then, if the secondary partner decided to accept the other's offer of a bond, their back plating would be replaced and they'd receive a new brand directly above their spark chamber to show the bonding was completed. Typically, though not always, the first mark was put on the metal behind the spark chamber... Exactly where Megatron had decided to place it.

It seemed his dear leader was a traditionalist.

'Are you sure this is what you want?' The blue Seeker questioned gently, servo running up and down the eldest's arm.

'Nothing is confirmed yet brother,' Starscream smiled reassuringly, 'come, have breakfast with me.'

The three crossed to the table and settled comfortably at it, wings fanning out in relaxation and sparks at ease. Skywarp produced some mid-grade and they sat in companionable silence as they sipped at it.

'Did he like our present?' The purple and black Seeker stared curiously at the fleshling, 'I thought you said there were billions of them, why does he hate this one more than all the others?'

'It's a very long story… and one I will tell you when Megatron is not recharging next door. All you need to know right now is this boy and his ancestors have been provoking our Lord's temper ever since he arrived on Earth.' Starscream murmured hesitantly and bit at his lower lip component. _It's… a closely guarded secret, _he added in their link causing both of the other Seekers to raise an optic ridge_._

'But he's so small,' Skywarp chirped, helm tilting one way then the other as he stared at the fleshling. 'Do you think Lord Megatron would let us play with him?'

'Not at the moment Warp and try to keep quiet, he's recharging.' Starscream shushed and his own optics locked onto Sam. 'And I don't think he even knows what he wants to do yet so we'll just have to wait.'

Thundercracker couldn't help but look at the human as well, 'they are… interesting I suppose.'

A derisive snort drew the attention of all three fliers and Starscream stood smiling to greet their just woken leader. The Warlord strode over and pulled his Seeker into his grip, claws unerringly finding his mark on his flier's frame, and nuzzled his SIC's neck.

_Someone's possessive, _Skywarp twittered amusedly down the link to Thundercracker, _do you think he's like that all the time?_

_Probably. Starscream feels alright though. _The middle flier put forward tentatively.

_It's strange, Screamer always relished his independence. _A small amount of anxiety tinged the youngest Seeker's tone.

_Stop worrying, _their trine-leader suddenly butted in, half exasperated half fond, _I'm fine and you two will be the first to know if that changes… Oh…_

'_Oh' what? _The blue flier sighed, wondering what on Cybertron the other Seeker had to say now.

_Soundwave and I declared a truce. Skywarp leave him and his out of your pranks. _Starscream ordered quickly, not wanting his alliance with the telepath lost over something so petty.

With the same reluctance as Rumble before him, the purple and black flier pouted and nodded through the bond.

Megatron's servo gripped Starscream's chin and tilted it up to kiss him deeply.

**My Lord…? **The Seeker questioned, lazily stroking the tyrant's back, a sigh slipping into his tone. **They're not going to steal me away.**

The tyrant nodded against his SIC's neck before releasing his flier and sitting in the chair beside Starscream's.

The Air Commander smiled and lowered himself back down, glad when Megatron took the cube his youngest brother proffered him and they began to all drink together. They didn't get a chance to chat though as Thundercracker was due to go on his first reconnaissance mission of Earth and Skywarp was under Hook's orders to rest after overusing his teleporting ability the last few orns when travelling to the Nemesis.

The purple and black flier's optics were soon drooping as his exhaustion quickly caught up with him, and the middle brother stood to escort him back to their quarters before Skywarp could fall into recharge at the table. With a dip of his helm in Megatron's direction and a stream of love to Starscream through the link reminiscent of a hug, he effortlessly gathered his smaller unresisting brother into his arms and carried him out the door.

The SIC turned to his leader to see a devious look on the tyrant's faceplates and he shivered instinctively, wings beginning to quiver as Megatron's optics only darkened lustfully.

Standing to his full height, Megatron pointed and commanded, 'berth!'

Starscream squeaked and shot off his chair to run for their recharging room door, his leader following behind chuckling softly.

* * *

Soundwave strode out his temporary quarters leaving his 'new pet' locked inside. The new programming seemed to have taken quite well but there was no sense in taking unnecessary risks, and the telepath could afford to spend time being cautious where the triple-changer was concerned.

Still, he looked forward to going back to his previous work with the fleshling's satellites, wanting to see what the Autobots had gotten up to in his absence.

As he rounded the corner on the way to the recreation area to get a ration of energon, Thundercracker appeared out of a door in front of him, just leaving his and Skywarp's quarters. When their optics met the blue Seeker froze, looking at him in nervous respect.

For a moment they simply paused staring at each other then the TIC indicated for the flier to walk with him.

Falling into step with the telepath, the blue Seeker hadn't opened his mouth before Soundwave started to speak. 'Statement and query: Thundercracker would like to know about Lord Megatron and Starscream.'

Raising his optic ridges at the strange wording, the blue flier nodded, curiosity building in his spark.

'Battle in Egypt: lost. Lord Megatron: demoralised. Starscream: gained access to Lord Megatron's quarters. Two orns later: Lord Megatron made a public claim on Starscream; truce between Starscream and Soundwave: declared. Shockwave: traitor. Shockwave: attacked Starscream, hatchlings and Soundwave and plotted to kill Lord Megatron. Shockwave: reprogrammed at Soundwave and Starscream's suggestion and Lord Megatron's approval.' The TIC described the events succinctly as if making a report to his leader.

The middle brother balked at the mention of another mech being reprogrammed but reassured himself that Starscream would have done it with his brothers' safety in mind then the rest of what Soundwave had said registered in his processor. 'So… Starscream uplifted Lord Megatron and then…'

'Berth: put to use.' With that statement, the telepath dipped his helm in goodbye and left the open-mouthed Seeker standing in the corridor.

* * *

The Stunticons, with the exception of Motormaster, sat in a disused room of the Nemesis with a small cube of their stash of high grade each chatting about the Command Trine's performance of cycles before.

'Do you think Starscream minded us looking?' Breakdown whispered, 'I've seen him rip mechs apart before for looking at his brothers…'

'The exact same way I'd tear out someone's spark for glancing at you,' Wildrider growled, Dead End flinching at the sudden threat in his sibling's tone, 'and he's their trine-leader he's going to be protective.'

'Lord Megatron must have ordered them to do it,' Drag Strip sighed inwardly at his brother's rash response and tried to calm their anxious gestalt-mate, 'it'll have been fine. Besides, they were clearly focussed on each other not us.' _Not you, _he soothed Breakdown privately.

The paranoid mech curled into Drag Strip's side and closed his optics contentedly as the bond washed away all his fears if only for a little while.

* * *

Laserbeak watched over the others in Soundwave's absence as they recharged, nuzzling at them if they were disturbed by a bad memory flux. The two younger fliers were normally sound rechargers but the others did not always settle so easily. Mischief because of his young age and Rumble because of Frenzy…

The eldest's optics suddenly centred in on them and an idea began to form in his processor.

If Mischief and the last half of the twins were to be linked that would bond their new youngest to the rest of the family as well as filling the hole in the mischief maker's spark. Of course he'd have to speak about it with their creator as adding someone to their familial bond so soon after the loss of his siblings may not be something the telepath would be comfortable with.

Laserbeak's gaze snapped to the hatchling when the little one sat up and whined hungrily.

Swooping down onto the berth from his perch, the eldest flier pulled him into his arms and fed him from the bottle on the berthside table. As the little one's optics began to drift shut, the winged mech smiled, crooning soothingly to Mischief until the youngest fell back into a peaceful recharge.

Rumble dozily onlined and, seeing his oldest sibling about to place their youngest back in the berth, leaned up arms outstretched to curl the hatchling into his chassis and hold him as the spy joined the younger mech in rest.

Laserbeak trilled quietly in fondness as he returned to his perch to settle into his vigil once more.

* * *

Hook relaxed alone in his med-bay, allowing himself to feel the full relief at being in the Warlord's good graces once more that he had not quite been able to express to his gestalt, not wanting them to know exactly how worried he'd been about it.

When he had been unable to repair all the damage done to Megatron's faceplates in Egypt, the tyrant snapped, the last vestiges of his control completely abandoning him.

The CMO had for the cycle that followed learnt exactly what it was like to be Starscream.

For ages afterward he luxuriated in the bond for comfort but kept his side firmly blocked off to the others, inexplicably and truly frightened of how they would react to him should they see what he was feeling. Eventually, though, they cornered him and pleaded with the medic to open up to them and he had done so.

They were enraged at his treatment but Scrapper had calmed the situation down and held his brother for as long as the CMO needed to feel secure, and Hook had the word of his siblings that if Megatron ever did that to the crane or any of them again then they would desert the faction.

They wouldn't necessarily join the Autobots but they would leave the Decepticons.

However, now that the Commander had publicly acknowledged the engineer again, the green and purple mech felt at ease and was setting about taking control over his domain with his usual proud arrogance once again.

Chuckling and engines thrumming happily, he cleaned his tools in his silent and empty med-bay.

* * *

Octane ran down the corridor, pedes banging loudly against the metallic floor trying to escape a snarling Motormaster as the massive mech pursued him, gasping and spark churning in fright.

_When Megatron had the Stunticons created he should have put a bit more thought into it!_

Suddenly a servo shot out from one side and grabbed his arm, yanking him through a door and to safety. The truck barrelled past, not after the fuel-tanker at all, just simply heading in the same direction and was too fast and too wide for Octane to get out of his way.

Cooling fans running painfully high, the triple-changer looked up to see four of the Constructicons looking at him in amusement, even Scrapper was repressing a smirk. 'Hi guys…'

Bonecrusher's servo clapped him on the back harshly and he stumbled forwards, 'guess you owe us now.'

'I've got some top-class fuel-' Octane began before being cut off by Long Haul.

'We don't want fuel we want a favour.'

The triple-changer, unnerved, realised that they were conversing through their gestalt bond. They could be plotting to kill him and he wouldn't know.

'You see,' the gestalt leader began, rising from his desk, 'we are indebted to Soundwave. All we want is for you to help us when we have to pay him back.'

The fuel-tanker nodded, 'fine, fine.' He'd deal with whatever it was when it came and he didn't have to give up any of his precious stash.

_It might be wise to let Starscream know, never bad to have a back-up plan._

Moments later he left the Constructicon's quarters, sighing softly through his vents, heading straight back the direction he'd come in towards the security of his quarters before his orn could get any worse.

* * *

Starscream curled up in his Commander's lap, datapad in servo as he read the message Thundercracker and Skywarp had brought from the other approaching Seekers. They had volunteered themselves to scout ahead so they could see their trine-leader just that little bit sooner. His fliers seemed in good condition and their morale was higher than the comrades they were coming to support; only time would tell which group would affect the other.

'They've done well,' he nuzzled against Megatron's chassis and sent waves of pride down the link to his brothers. 'We shall soon have soldiers who have the zest we seem to have lost.'

'When they arrive,' the Warlord stroked his second's helm and began to snigger, 'we shall plan a raid, a good confidence-boosting massacre.'

Starscream smirked and placed his pad on Megatron's desk, leaning up for a kiss but, just as their mouths connected; the Seeker felt pulses of fear and unease spike in his trine link with Skywarp. Thundercracker's side sent a steady wave of reassurance and questioning to both his brothers, now on Earth he was for the moment too far away to be able to do anything else.

The eldest Seeker pulled away from his berthmate and cocked his helm, anxiety growing on his faceplates as the pulses increased in strength over the following several kliks.

'Starscream?' Megatron caressed his back soothingly.

'Skywarp's… upset,' the flier's voice was distant as he dropped further and further into the bond, 'but... he's on base, he's safe and Thundercracker's unharmed… I don't understand…'

Gently the leader put Starscream on his pedes and the Seeker headed straight for the door, arm sticking out behind him for Megatron to take his servo. The flier opened the door only for his youngest brother to almost teleport on top of him, optic fluid streaming down the smaller flier's faceplates.

Letting go of his leader's servo, glad to feel the reassuring presence at his back, the trine-leader wrapped his arms around his distraught trinemate and Skywarp sniffled into his chassis.

'Warp?' The SIC whispered into his sibling's audio, picking him up and following Megatron back into their shared quarters, 'little one what's wrong?'

Sitting down with his youngest brother in his lap, Starscream crooned to him and bathed him with love and comfort in the link, worrying when the purple and black Seeker didn't answer but clutched at him tighter. Looking up when the tyrant coughed discreetly, the Air Commander's optics widened when Megatron pointed out the dents in the younger flier's wings, energon dribbling down and staining the fine sheet metal.

'Skywarp, it's alright…' Starscream fell silent and rocked with his brother until the younger mech slipped into recharge on his chassis, vents soon evening out as his frame relaxed against that of his trine-leader.

Standing, the elder Seeker crossed into his and Megatron's recharging room and tucked Skywarp into the berth where he curled up into a tight ball. When the Seeker re-emerged into the living area, the Commander was waiting with open arms and he settled into them in slight relief. 'I don't understand Master, he shouldn't-'

A sharp rap at the door interrupted him and the trine-leader again crossed the room and opened it to reveal an equally confused and anxious Thundercracker whose optics swirled in upset. 'Is he alright? I got a sudden blast of worry through the bond then-'

'Sirs!' Octane's voice broke into their conversation as he ran up behind the blue Seeker and, quickly registering the dark looks on their faceplates, he blurted out, 'it wasn't me!'

'_What _wasn't you?' Thundercracker snarled at him as Starscream growled, both sets of their servos clenching and their talons tore into their metallic palms.

The triple-changer froze as three sets of optics stared malevolently at him.

His orn had managed to get worse after all.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it._

_Please review and I will see you soon._


	10. One Pit of a Ride

_Author's Notes- Hello all. This is the tenth chapter of Praise and sorry for the long wait. No interfacing but a lot of plot so I hope you like it._

_Special thanks to Iwanita, peppymint, Kitt SummerIsle, Prototron MJ Tornada, ennui deMorte and,_ _AquamarineRagDol (the site cut the link you wanted to show me in your review), poisonouswaffle'n-stuffs and Random Reader for reviewing, all those who alerted and favourited and Kibble Beast for betaing Imperfections._

_Italics- thoughts/memories/link speak of trines and gestalts._

_Bold- comm speak._

_Warnings- Slash, mentions of past character death, violence and transformer swearing. In this chapter- OOC Prowl._

_Anything recognisable is from the movies, the video games or the books/comics. Set after ROTF and Issues begins directly after the end Imperfections._

_Unbetaed._

_Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers or its characters._

_I hope you all enjoy it._

* * *

Chapter Ten- One Pit of a Ride

Starscream stormed forward prompting Octane to step back, servos raised in a gesture of surrender. 'I swear I didn't hurt him, I just found him in a closet and he warped away from me!' The fuel-tanker could see by how angry and _protective _the trine leader was acting that the youngest Seeker had already been found. 'I came straight here to get you sir!'

The SIC stared intently into the triple changer's optics for a moment, going so far as to cup his friend's chin and tilt it up to make sure he could see clearly, before slowly nodding and releasing Octane. Ire tamed for the moment he asked dangerously quietly, 'do you know _anything, _anything at all?'

The triple-changer bit at his lower lip component, carefully ignoring Megatron's gaze that felt like it was searing through his frame to his very spark, and shook his helm. 'I'm sor- oh! There was one thing, it probably had nothi-' Seeing the dark look which suddenly crossed Starscream's faceplates Octane hurriedly overrode his almost helpless babbling and quickly burst out, 'Motormaster was chasing me down the hallway from the direction Skywarp was.'

* * *

He stared at the beings as they danced through the air, though his optics were entranced despite himself and his core programming by one and one alone.

The youngest flier, in the same colours as him, flicked out more playfully and mischievously than his elder more serious brothers. Some moves seemed to directly challenge them to chase or mirror him to see if they could complete his manoeuvres as well as he could.

Twirling, wings flicking upwards parallel to his arms as he span, the Seeker's joyful giggling was almost audible.

Something unfurled in his spark, similar and yet very different to what he felt when he normally looked at his brothers. Normally his programming would overwhelm the tiny flame, temporarily dousing it with waves of hate he couldn't control, and was never taught that he should try to.

This time however, the little flicker held out longer than normal in light of the vorns he'd last seen the lithe frame. He supposed, in his more rational moments, that he got this… _glitch _in his spark due to the inherent weakness of his brothers and the connection they had to him.

Anger spiked for a moment before it diminished in the face of his obsession back flipping in the air, interfacing panel framed in the dark sky for half an astrosecond, and lust built in its place.

The massive mech's servos clenched in his lap as his processor imagined fondling the fine metal of the Seeker wings; only the image was warped in his helm to be more like crushing than lovingly caressing.

The show was over much too soon and the Elite Trine stood in formation, hovering in the air, to bow to Megatron before leaving the army's sight altogether.

As always, once they left the Decepticon Lord's presence, his gestalt broke the line and hurried on ahead to get away from him. He didn't care though, he never did.

Wandering away, he locked himself in his gestalt's quarters.

* * *

Megatron curled Starscream into his lap as a fine constant tremor ran through his flier's frame, anger and anxiety battling for dominance in the smaller mech's spark. Thundercracker had curled up with Skywarp in the tyrant's berth and was recharging unhappily.

Stroking a wing soothingly, the Warlord slowly eased his lover into a peaceful shutdown, crooning reassurance and praise to him until his second was still, light ventilations of air stroking the Decepticon Lord's metal.

Sighing softly, Megatron carried Starscream into their berthroom and tucked him in with his brothers.

Nothing could truly be done until the youngest Seeker woke up and confirmed what had happened to him.

Sliding back into his chair, the former gladiator's optic ridges furrowed as he remembered the look on his Air Commander's faceplates when Octane had mentioned a closet, the flash of _understanding _which suggested another of the trine's, another of _Starscream's _secrets was being threatened with exposure.

Still, it had not been the time to question the matter.

The Warlord would have dozed off in his armchair had in not been for an incoming comm from his CMO.

**My Lord, **Hook greeted sombrely when Megatron opened the line, **I regret to inform you that** **the Stunticons will be out of commission for at least a decacycle.**

The Warlord sat up slowly, optics deepening to crimson, as he answered in a deceitfully measured tone, **oh yes? And why would that be?**

**Motormaster has had one of his rages; his brothers have been left in quite a state. **The Constructicon informed nervously, fearful of Megatron's reaction. **Motormaster has been subdued and confined in the brig.**

Not for the first time the Decepticon Lord found himself regretting the creation of the gestalt. While they were often useful, it was rather like having five giant sparklings on board that constantly needed coddling and supervision.

_More trouble than they're worth._

**Fine I'll deal with him shortly, focus on fixing the damage he's caused.**

**Yes Master, **the crane's relief was almost palpable and the comm line disconnected.

* * *

Walking down the corridors alone, he froze in the rec room door, watching Skywarp, wings lowered in tiredness, retrieving some energon presumably to take back to his room. The young mech yawned, stretching his frame out for a moment, his two delicate appendages flicking upwards and rippling before returning to the Seeker's side.

Listening to the soft hypnotic humming of the flier's systems, he couldn't help but follow Skywarp across the room and out the other entrance that would eventually towards the Elite Trine's quarters once it had passed some private quarters and rooms, the Constructicon's area and the medbay. For a klik he walked along behind in silence but then the Seeker turned to face him, a curious look on his faceplates and wings rising slightly in sudden unease.

He paused and stared down at the smaller, but senior, mech waiting for the teleporter to speak.

'Are… are you following me?' The flier asked obviously knowing that, unless the massive mech was injured and heading to see Hook, there shouldn't be a reason for him to come down there.

Motormaster nodded without speaking, advancing on the Seeker until he had backed him against a closet door. Skywarp shivered as the Stunticon reached out to stroke his wings curiously. 'Don't,' the teleporter whispered, temporarily forgetting about his ability as the larger mech pinched sharply at a wingtip, drawing a frightened gasp of pain from him. 'Please.'

'Shh,' the gestalt leader murmured gruffly as he would when Breakdown tried to squirm fearfully away from him and his terrifying gaze before, accidentally, scratching through the fine metal beneath his servos. The Seeker keened in pain and Motormaster tightened his grip to stop the smaller mech running away, but this only tore a scream from Skywarp's mouth as sensitive circuitry was crushed.

Releasing the flier and shoving him away, Motormaster stormed off to hunt down his brothers, his temper rising at his own weakness and the fragility of the mech he was obsessed with and he was filled with the need to relief it.

As he neared the medbay he caught sight of Octane but saw no need to allow the _weak _and _cowardly_ triple-changer time to get out of his way. As he chased the fuel-tanker down the corridor he briefly caught sight of the CMO alone in his medbay. For a moment their optics met and Hook sighed, standing to prep his tools even before the two mechs were past his domain.

Motormaster barely noticed that, as Skywarp collided hard with the door, his servo flew out and struck its release. He tumbled backwards into the dark confined space and the door, not designed to stay open long, automatically closed in his faceplates and sealed him in. Too terrified to think clearly after the damage to his wings and the sudden darkness, the flier froze up whimpering and unable to move.

Kliks later, the door slid open and Octane stared down at him with confused optics before extending a servo and murmuring awkwardly, 'are you alright?'

Skywarp finally remembered his ability as he blinked to clear his vision at the abrupt blast of light in his faceplates, and teleported away to find Starscream without uttering a word to the triple-changer.

* * *

Starscream woke up and stretched, looking to the side of him he expected to see his berthmate and was momentarily surprised when he saw his trinemates in Megatron's place. Recognition crossed his faceplates and he sighed softly before standing and seeking out his leader.

Megatron walked in as his Seeker entered the living area, trailing energon. The flier stared transfixed at his Master for a moment before crossing the room to press a kiss to the Warlord's lip components and leading him by the servo to their washracks.

Once the tyrant was clean to Starscream's standards they simply stood, holding each other while he filled his second in on what happened to his trinemate from the gestalt leader's perspective, and Megatron after a few kliks of being silently massaged by the warm spray, leaned down to whisper in his flier's audio, 'what happened to Skywarp little one? What did Octane remind you of?'

'It's… it's a trine secret so… so you mustn't tell anyone,' Starscream whispered barely audibly over the noise of the cleanser, 'near the beginning of the war on a planet neighbouring Cybertron…'

* * *

_Skywarp had been captured._

_Starscream and Thundercracker listened with foreboding to their superior's report, learning that an Autobot had crept up behind their brother while he was on a surveillance mission and attacked him with an electric prod, paralysing his systems and causing him to fall into temporary stasis lock._

_Against orders, a cycle or so after sunset, the pair went out into the cool night air to rescue their third. Infiltrating the Autobot base was a relatively easy task; they killed each guard as they came across them before stealing inside by the back entrance._

_They heard the commotion not moments after entering and rushed down the corridors towards it, sparing no one they passed and having the element of surprise on their side._

_Rushing around the corner they found their brother cradled in a medic's arms glaring up at his comrades. 'You did __**fragging **__what?'_

_They babbled excuses down at the enraged mech._

'_He's an enemy, sir…'_

'_We needed to contain him somewhere…'_

'_Come now Ratchet, be reasonable, he could have done Primus knows how much harm…' _

_Three shots hit home and they tumbled to the floor, sparks sputtering once before going out entirely. The mech blood of his fellow Autobots dripped down his faceplates and the walls behind him as he stared up at them. Despite this, when he spoke his voice didn't waiver though his optics were suspiciously blank, 'if you kill me I cannot help your trinemate, I presume that's what he is.'_

_Thundercracker looked to Starscream who stepped forward, nodding, as he disabled the Autobot's comm link, trusting- __**hoping**__ that as no alarms had gone off the medic had not alerted anyone to their presence yet. Motioning with his gun, Starscream stepped to one side to allow Ratchet to stand and pass him. Pressing the weapon into the medic's back he hissed, '__**move!**__' into the red and white mech's audio._

_The medbay was barely a few steps away and Ratchet carefully laid his charge out on one of the berths, before taking a sedative off his table of tools. Starscream and Thundercracker growled in warning so he allowed them to scan it before slipping it into their trembling brother's energon vein._

_Once their trinemate was still Thundercracker started forward and scooped up the smaller Seeker then slipped silently from the room._

_Starscream, having yet to develop his classis null-rays, levelled his gun at Autobot's spark as he backed out of the room, Ratchet meeting his optics resignedly. Thinking of Skywarp and the protective way this mech had held him stilled the trine leader's servo however and he lowered this weapon. 'Just this once Autobot,' he nodded to the medic and left after his brothers._

_They spark-merged with their brother when he woke up to see his memories of what had happened. Several Praxians had been put in charge of their brother and, purely out of racism towards not his faction but his __**make**__, had sealed their brother inside a stasis booth but without engaging it. _

_Skywarp had been left, in a pitch-black room, unable to move an inch and wings folded painfully tight against his back, for a whole orn and half a night cycle._

_The experience left its mark on the Seeker, natural claustrophobia intensified beyond that of the average for their kind._

_When Megatron had proposed destroying Praxus not long afterwards Starscream, then Air Commander of the entire army sent his fliers to do their Lord's bidding with unnatural glee swirling in his spark._

* * *

Megatron listened silently, stroking Starscream's wings reassuringly as his second spoke.

'He doesn't do well in dark confined spaces particularly if he's frightened to begin with,' the flier finished quietly.

The tyrant nodded simply and led Starscream back to his brothers. The Seeker curled in with them and slipped into an unsettled recharge.

Once his SIC's ventilations had evened out, Megatron went once more out into his main living area deep in thought.

Skywarp had a weakness, yes, but not one out of the ordinary, not one the Autobots could especially use against them. In fact, the rage Starscream had originally flown into (prompting Octane's swift exit) at the thought that someone had terrorised then _confined _his brother might even be advantageous for the faction if correctly channelled.

Motormaster knew to leave the youngest Seeker alone unless given permission.

Even Megatron knew that, even if the Stunticon's attentions had been 'pure', it was simply not done to begin courting or to initialise any kind of relationship with a Seeker (even a 'one night stand') without at least the trine-leader's permission, if not the approval of all three fliers. Not only had the gestalt leader harmed Skywarp, he had been disrespectful towards the flier's culture and family.

Starscream had hissed in displeasure when his berthmate had described to him what had taken place between the two mechs.

Megatron knew his second's protective streak would run high for quite a while to come, Thundercracker's too.

A small part of the tyrant was jealous of the closeness the three shared worried, despite Starscream's assurances, that the Seeker's brothers truly would take his Air Commander away from him.

* * *

It was a few orns later after that Megatron went through with his promised raid and it had escalated exactly how he'd hoped it would, the Autobots out in force; and, as most of their army had finally arrived it was more like old times. Mechs engaged with same opponents they'd fought for vorns.

With only a few exceptions.

Barricade caught sight of his eldest brother while grappling with Bumblebee and smirked widely. Finally managing to throw the scout of off him with a roar of his engines, he launched himself at Prowl with a roar of his engines sending them both crashing to the ground.

As the older mech struggled beneath him, trying to twist his arm around to shoot at the Decepticon pinning him, Barricade chuckled coldly.

'Hello brother, how is our dear younge-' A blast hit him in the side and he fell off of Prowl, to sprawl in the dirt.

**A better shot now, **Bluestreak's voice came over the SIC's comm line.

Prowl stood to glare down at his middle brother, vents heaving in anger and exertion. He was just gaining control of himself when the Decepticon's helm tilted to see Jazz fighting a few yards away; in Prowl's opinion precariously close to the former Lord High Protector.

'So your piece of scrap is in one piece now hmm?' Barricade grinned toothily, rising to his pedes. 'Such a shame brother, that that dirty Iaconian piece of slag-'

He was again cut off by his enraged elder brother's fist colliding hard with his faceplates. The normally calm Prowl shocking the Decepticon with his sudden violence, and the first hit was followed up with a flurry of blows that forced the younger mech to stumble backwards into an office block.

The Autobot SIC only stopped his assault when he suddenly realised that the whole battlefield had frozen and a keen of despair rent the air.

* * *

As Barricade tossed Bumblebee away, the younger mech flew through the air and, curling his body into a neat ball, landed on the ground mid-way through a graceful forward roll to end up on his pedes, unharmed and ready to aid Jazz in fighting Soundwave.

He wasn't given the time to turn to see where his previous combatant had stormed off to as the telepath's tentacles tried frenetically to bind his arms and legs.

However both Autobots were quick on their pedes and posing quite a challenge to the Decepticon TIC. Jazz was less battling Soundwave than dancing with him, and the younger Autobot followed his teacher's suit.

This resulted in a stalemate between the three mechs, none able to quite get the drop on the other.

That was until Jazz froze and suddenly dove away in between two buildings, apparently leaving his friend to fight on alone.

But even the Decepticon had paused to stare at what was going on in the centre of the battlefield and, for the following few kliks, Bumblebee and Soundwave simply stood together and watched.

* * *

Starscream and his trine watched as Megatron and Optimus wrestled in the centre of the city they had besieged. The Seekers kept vigil around the perimeter, stopping any more of the human forces from entering.

For the last five or six cycles in had been a free-for-all between the two factions, no human participants had made it past the first thirty kliks, as it should be.

This was what was familiar and even the Autobots seemed more comfortable; dropping some of their more delicate sensibilities now none of their fleshling comrades were at risk.

The Lambo twins had been reunited when the last lot of arrivals had reached Earth and there had been some Primus-damned Jet Judo before Starscream and Thundercracker had shot them off of their youngest, blasting them from the skies.

They were currently being tended to by Ratchet mere yards from furiously fighting leaders, Ironhide standing nearby to guard the medic as he worked and loudly cursed his patient's stupidity.

While scanning the terrain, Starscream felt his spark freeze.

Bluestreak, once he was sure his brother was alright, had hopped from building to building, office block to restaurant roof, quietly sniping and saving his friends when they were left vulnerable. And now the little blue mech was loading something suspicious into his gun.

It didn't look like a normal round of bullets but something the size, shape and even colour of a pebble washed up by the sea at the beach. Taking aim the Autobot fired…

… And Starscream _dove._

* * *

Neither of the Air Commander's trinemates saw what their brother had done until it was already too late.

Que's virus designed to eradicate Megatron's, and the tyrant's alone per Optimus's orders, inner defences and break down his systems was entrusted to Prowl and his youngest brother as the best snipers in the faction. The antidote, just in case of accidents was carried by the Autobot CMO and the creator of both concoctions.

With the Autobot SIC distracted his student had taken it upon himself to try and take a shot at the Decepticon Lord.

It was a clear one when he pulled the trigger but instead of striking Megatron directly behind the spark which would have resulted in his deactivation within a klik, the quickest death possible when exposed to the compound the inventor had made, it collided hard with the Decepticon SIC's lower back.

Once the elliptical piece of metal tore through the Seeker's thin armour, lodging itself far deeper inside his frame and protoform than it would have done his bulkier leader, it exploded mercilessly wiping out the flier's firewalls and setting quickly to work eradicating his internals. Sweeping through his energon lines faster than even he could fly and burning all it came into contact with like lava…

Starscream convulsed on the ground for a moment, weakly gasping in pain, before he fell still and his optics flickered out.

* * *

_Sorry, sorry, sorry._

_There will be a poll added to my profile about what fics you guys want me to update most often. All will be updated gradually but it would be nice to see what you all would most like to see._

_Please review and I will see you soon._


	11. Promises

_Author's Notes- Hello all. This is the eleventh chapter of Praise. There is one scene edited here and the uncensored version contains tentacles._

_Special thanks to Iwanita, peppymint, Kitt SummerIsle, Prototron MJ Tornada, ennui deMorte and,_ _AquamarineRagDol (the site cut the link you wanted to show me in your review), poisonouswaffle'n-stuffs and Random Reader, Elita-2, Cartoon Dragon, silveryn83 and Kami Count D for reviewing, all those who alerted and favourited and Kibble Beast for betaing Imperfections._

_Italics- thoughts/memories/link speak of trines and gestalts._

_Bold- comm speak._

_Warnings- Slash, mentions of past character death, violence and transformer swearing._

_Anything recognisable is from the movies, the video games or the books/comics. Set after ROTF and Issues begins directly after the end Imperfections._

_Unbetaed._

_Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers or its characters._

_I hope you all enjoy it._

* * *

Chapter Eleven- Promises 

Skywarp and Thundercracker froze in the air, a despairing keen breaking from them as waves of pain Starscream couldn't contain blasted through the link. Grabbing his middle brother, digging his talons accidentally into the ocean-blue metal in his panic, Skywarp teleported them to their trine-leader's side. Tenderly stroking Starscream's frame as they fell to their knees beside him, they crooned to him softly in their native tongue, sending accompanying streams of comfort, reassurance and love through the bond that the eldest Seeker weakly latched onto, though his grip was slowly beginning to slip.

Turning, seeking out who had done this to his beloved brother, Skywarp's optics narrowed dangerously and he vanished mid-snarl to complete the threatening gesture behind Bluestreak.

As his youngest brother tore into the Autobot's frame, Thundercracker's servo slid into Starscream's lax appendage and held it tightly, his spare servo rising to lay on the silver Seeker's forehelm.

Megatron's roar of rage barely filtered into the flier's processor as the tyrant tossed his brother from him like a human would an empty soda can, anger giving him the strength he had previously lacked to enable him to do so. Three steps later he stood over two-thirds of his Elite Trine and Thundercracker stared up at him helplessly, chittering pleadingly up at the larger mech.

_Help him please!_

**Recommendation, **Soundwave's voice burst through Megatron's comm line, **Soundwave** **captures Autobot Ratchet. Statement: medic may be able to help. **

**Do it! **The tyrant ordered gruffly before almost startling as Thundercracker suddenly stood.

_TC… get 'Warp… get us… out of here… _Starscream voice faded in the link once the message was sent, the bond fading away to almost nothing.

Snapping to his pedes, the blue Seeker yelled out in their native tongue to their third who had grabbed the energon-covered Autobot and shot dozens of feet into the air, dangling the Praxian by his pedes against the cloudy sky. Hearing the commanding tone in his superior's voice, Skywarp dropped Bluestreak and dove back to the ground, chittering submissively once he landed in front of Thundercracker.

The Autobot tumbled through the air, his screams of fright abruptly broken off as Jazz leapt of a high building and cradled his brother-in-law into his chassis as they flipped several times before neatly forward rolling to a stop on the roof of a garishly red café.

Prowl watched his family members land safely and vented a brief sigh of relief only for his battered brother to laugh painfully.

'You're all fragged,' the Decepticon hissed eloquently, smirking, before he slipped temporarily offline, helm cracking on the energon-stained concrete floor.

Soundwave moved with a grace belying his size, travelling from one side of the city to the other in under a klik, swiping Ironhide away with a massive tentacle and tearing a raging struggling Ratchet away from the injured Lambo twins.

Gagging the medic with a smaller appendage, the telepath strode to the centre of the battlefield and laid a servo on Skywarp's arm. 'Assistance: required.'

The smaller Seeker looked up at him, optics sparkling a deep ruby-red with worry, then dropped to his knees to place his servo on Starscream's chassis, reaching up with the other to gently, remembering his trine-leader's words that Soundwave's new additions to his frame were as sensitive as a Seeker's wings, wrap his free servo around one of the more sturdy looking tentacles.

The four, after Thundercracker murmured that he would stay to make sure the other fliers got home, were gone a blink later.

With a motion of his servo, the tyrant watched as most of the Seekers began to take to the air, energon cubes filling their subspaces. Just as he was considering whether he should leave to check on his Arrakis, spark pulsing in worry, or attack the remaining Autobots out of vengeance to relieve the anger running through his energon; Megatron turned to find Optimus stumbling out of the rubble that were the remains of the small human home he'd collided with, and utter rage burned through him once more, overwhelming the anxiety and the shock rolling through his tanks.

Crashing viciously into his brother, sending them both slamming into a brick wall, Megatron snarled hatefully into the Prime's faceplates, shoving his servo through the red and blue mech's chassis to take hold of Optimus's strong spark as he ripped out his younger sibling's vocaliser as he had done the Prime's scout many solar cycles previously and crushed it, allowing the pieces to fall gently clinking to the once varnished wooden floor.

'The medic is mine. There will be no negotiation. I will reprogramme him if necessary.' The tyrant snapped out his brief statements, distantly hearing the sound of fighting resume between the grounders behind him, before his tone went deadly calm. 'You are _weak _brother. You know you cannot defeat me in fair combat so you rely on the power of others. The All-Spark, the abilities of an Ancient which you foolishly and ungratefully discarded once you had defiled them… Viruses which you shoot into our backs you dirty little coward. You send the children of another race after my warriors because you are too faint-sparked to risk yourself and too selfish to pit your own mechs against mine! Our very war is ridiculous. Vosians versus Praxians, Iaconians versus Kaonians… The new against the outmoded, the evolved fighting the stunted.

The Autobots have not changed; _you _have not changed in vorns_. _The Decepticons grew out of the pits and mines, the _gutters,_ to become better than you. Better than these vile fleshlings who torture, experiment on and _kill_ our kind, thoughtlessly _destroy _our hatchlings, and yet you still find worthy of protection.

You are a traitor to the Cybertronian race and no longer deserving of your rank.'

Pulling on Optimus's ball of energy, half-tearing it completely out of the Prime's spark chamber and leaving the red and blue mech in helpless agony and paralysis as his systems strained to stay connected to its life source, Megatron was distracted by a strangely familiar shot.

Dropping his inaudibly panting brother to the floor he turned to find the Autobot TIC staring at him, resigned courage once more shining in the white and black mech's optics.

Jazz leapt at him trying to get between the Warlord and Optimus but Megatron easily grabbed him out of the move, lifting the smaller mech helplessly off the ground. 'Have we not been through this before Autobot? Do you truly expect to be so lucky a second time?'

The saboteur didn't answer, focussing his attention on his link to Prowl, sending a steady stream of apology and love, relaxing when his spark swirled with the acceptance and boundless affection the SIC sent back in return.

Withdrawing slightly from the link, Jazz almost jumped at the look Megatron was giving him, the tyrant's faceplates morphing from disgust into genuine curiosity.

'It is true then, you have a bondmate,' a wicked smirk grew in front of the Autobot's flashing visor. Without another word the tyrant strode back out into the centre of the city they'd attacked, swinging his captive by one servo as he raised the other to get the attention of his remaining mechs.

The Autobots ceased struggling at the sight of another of their own taken hostage and the Decepticons backed off at the signal from their leader.

Shaking Jazz roughly, forcing the TIC to drop his weapon, and shoving the smaller mech into the air. 'Now then, who is this piece of scrap bonded to?'

Prowl slowly appeared from behind the chimney he'd been crouched against protectively shielding his brother's injured form and raised his servo. Instantly Thundercracker shot into the air with a roar of his engines and grabbed the SIC to throw him off the semi-detached house's roof. Hitting the ground hard with a grunt, pain shooting up his left doorwing where it had been bent out of shape by his landing, Prowl forced himself to his pedes.

This time he wouldn't let Jazz down.

Walking forward, trying not to flinch as he heard dozens of guns aimed in his direction powering up, the SIC approached Megatron.

The tyrant chuckled cruelly, digging his claws into the Autobot's throat causing dribbles of energon to run down his digits. 'Perfect,' he hissed like an angry cat, seeing the fear in Prowl's optics that he knew mirrored the anxiety he was hiding in his own spark.

* * *

_Breakdown stood, frozen with terror, in the centre of a shimmering white spotlight. Motormaster, their brothers, Megatron, the Seekers, Optimus Prime and his guard, as well as a number of others from both factions stood on the edge of the light, half hidden in the darkness._

_They all simply stared at him._

_Shivering, a whimpering keen built up in the Stunticon's vocaliser as cruel grins sprung up on his tormentor's faceplates. Unable to tear his gaze away from theirs, his own optics glittered with fluid and helpless pleading. His legs weakened beneath him and he slipped to the ground, pulling his knees up to his chassis._

_Suddenly something wrapped around him, solid and oddly comforting. The blue and white mech curled into the pulsating mass and, finally, his optics drifted closed; a feeling of contentment building in his tanks as he was lifted carefully off of the floor and carried deep into the safety of the shadows._

_The spotlight flickered then blacked out, the audience vanishing with it._

_Arms wrapped tightly around him, the other mech's engines purring and warming the smaller's frame. Lip components began to mouth softly at Breakdown's throat, kissing the cables there with only the barest hint of denta. Faceplates nuzzled at the younger's soft metal as servos slipped up and down the Stunticon's chassis before stopping to lightly grip Breakdown's waist, pulling the paranoid mech back into the other's front, before just holding him against the taller mech's chassis._

_'Breakdown: safe.'_

* * *

Breakdown came awake with a jolt, panic flittering through his systems. This feeling only increased when he looked across the room and his optics fell on Soundwave conversing in what passed for urgency for the telepath with a flustered and slightly frightened looking Hook.

For a moment the TIC's four ruby optics lighted on the Stunticon and the white and blue mech froze under the brief scrutiny, sure that Soundwave would now know what had been running through his processors a klik beforehand.

Trembling he buried himself deep in his white coverlet and hid beneath it as inconspicuously as he could.

_Motormaster's going to be so angry with me…_

The massive mech had forbidden his subordinate gestalt member to think of such things.

_**Love is weakness**_. The message had been beaten into his being, as it had with his other three brothers. It wasn't that they truly believed it, as they each held affection for the others, but they couldn't show it openly to their leader and remain safe and together.

Closing his optics tight, Breakdown shook and wished that his brothers were awake to reassure him.

* * *

This once Breakdown's fears were well-founded as the telepath caught a glimmer of an image crossing the smaller mech's mind and, though he was careful not to show it, his spark whirled in shock.

There was someone on this base who wanted him? How had he not realised?

Now was not the time to pursue such matters however, Starscream needed help and the security of a medic he knew well for when he woke up.

_When _he woke up. Soundwave didn't want to consider the alternative unless he had to. The Seeker's death would now be devastating to the cause where it wouldn't have had such an impact before.

The Elite Trine would be irrevocably broken and weakened as it would have been had this happened at any time in the past. However this would now be added to the effect it would have on Megatron's mental well-being and the repercussions that would have on the faction as a whole.

Starscream's deactivation could mean the deterioration of the entire army.

And so, Soundwave could not allow him to die without fighting for him and besides… he had been beginning to grow slightly fond of the Seeker over the last few decacycles, the Air Commander being one of the few mechs he could count as a friend and a true ally.

The telepath swiftly went on ahead, assuming that the Constructicons would follow on behind him with their tools.

Moments later, however, the gestalt left the med-bay and then the Nemesis, heading out into space and away from the Earth.

* * *

Soundwave returned to Starscream and Megatron's quarters where he had left Skywarp guarding the purple and black Seeker's trinemate. When they had appeared, the telepath helped the flier, while still restraining the Autobot, lay the SIC's form carefully on the berth.

Having no choice, the TIC then placed the medic on the berthroom floor to examine Starscream; Ratchet took out a syringe and quickly eased it into the flier's energon lines before either Decepticon could stop him. Soundwave grabbed him viciously by the throat, only releasing the CMO when the youngest flier assured him that his link to his trine-leader was beginning to strengthen once more.

The newly green mech insisted upon sitting with Starscream to monitor him, pointing out quite logically Soundwave begrudgingly admitted to himself, that they needed him to care for the elder Seeker as he was the only one they had that knew how the antidote was supposed to progress.

Skywarp seemed relatively relaxed with the CMO; the telepath noted absently, the flier didn't feel particularly threatened around the medic. Though, the flier did hold a weapon on the Autobot without prompting when the TIC left to get Hook and the Decepticon medic's brothers.

'Soundwave…' Ratchet began, scanners picking up Sam, 'may I…?'

'Human: Lord Megatron's property. Autobot: not advised to interact with it.' A hint of a growl crept into Soundwave's tone as the medic's thoughts flashed through his processor.

The CMO looked over at Skywarp who cocked his helm on one side in a fair imitation of his eldest brother, and shrugged in a half-apologetic gesture, then crawled onto the berth leaving the telepath on guard to curl into Starscream's side.

* * *

Megatron dangled Jazz in front of the Autobot's bondmate, a mocking glimmer in his optics. 'This is yours?'

'_He _is my partner, yes,' Prowl stated, without flinching even as Thundercracker rammed a gun threateningly into his injured doorwing, the Seeker knowing more than most how sensitive it would be.

The tactician waited but the silence began to stretch, wind picking up light debris and throwing it around effortlessly, he sighed inwardly and asked, 'what do you want Megatron?'

Tossing the Autobot TIC to the ground beside his pede, the Decepticon Lord looked down on the remaining black and white mech, sizing the tactician up before a grim smile set into his faceplates. 'A new challenge. My brother,' he indicated where he had left Optimus carelessly, 'is broken. You will take charge of the Autobots in his stead.'

'Until he is better,' Prowl carefully kept his gaze averted from his fallen leader and his injured mate, though he sent love and praise into his musician's spark.

'No!' Megatron shot through Jazz's back without looking and, though the Autobot didn't react, Prowl couldn't suppress his natural wince at seeing his lover hurt. 'I no longer wish to fight Optimus; he is not my equal anymore. I want to see if you can do better.' Invading Prowl's personal space, he cupped the Autobot SIC's chin and raised it so he could look deeply into the tactician's optics. 'You have always reminded me of Soundwave, silent more often than not but strong, talented. Perhaps you will pose a more challenging foe…'

'If I accept will you leave now, and cause no further harm?' Prowl gritted out, hating the notion that he was being disloyal to his Prime.

Releasing Prowl, a cruel look passed over Megatron's faceplates that no one had seen on the tyrant since before he had come to Earth as he side-glanced towards his defeated younger brother. 'You may send him against me if you wish but you _will _have him returned in pieces should you do.'

'Will you leave and cause no further harm?' The SIC pushed, reaching for reassurance from Jazz.

'This orn, yes.' Megatron gestured and his remaining mechs started to fall out, casually gathering up their wounded as they passed. 'But know this Autobot, should I love my mate you will lose not only yours but everything you hold dear. Even sooner than you are destined to.'

Transforming, the tyrant took off into the air leaving a deeply shaken Prowl behind.

Jazz pulled himself to his pedes and grabbed Prowl, pulling his mate into his chassis and kissing him deeply. _You're not like him love and we will fix this somehow, _the saboteur soothed, carefully caressing his lover's injured doorwing.

Prowl nodded before stepping away, refusing to think of his next actions to be a taking of full control of the faction but a temporary assumption of command as it would be in normal circumstances.

Sending out a mass comm to collect their wounded and get them back to base before seeing what they could do to help about the damage the Decepticons had done.

Bumblebee managed to raise everyone's spirits slightly as they began to leave, playing an audio clip to his assembled friends of Optimus ordering 'Autobots, roll out!'

* * *

Megatron touched down on the Nemesis and rushed through the corridors, ignoring his soldiers, towards his and his lover's shared quarters. The floors sparked as he skidded along until he slammed through the door to his living area. Rushing through, shoving his table out the way rather than walking around it, and passed through the open doorway.

It was a strange sight he was greeted with.

Skywarp and Thundercracker (the blue flier having used his superior speed to go on ahead on his leader) were curled up on the massive berth beside their too-still brother being watched over by an Autobot, Soundwave not immediately being visible.

Holding back the urge to attack the CMO, he caught his third's optics instead; posture relaxing at the small nod the telepath greeted him with. Sitting on the end of the berth, he rested his servo on his Seeker's leg and closed his optics, carefully listening to the light whirr of his flier's engines.

Soundwave's tentacle snapped out to slide under the Autobot's arm and drag him from the room to leave the Seekers and his leader in peace.

Righting the table he dumped the medic at it and sat beside him, making no effort to hide the fact he was monitoring Ratchet's mind.

The CMO worried for his comrades, particularly the Lambo twins and the others he knew to be injured. Mudflap and Skids had been wounded kliks into the battle, knocked viciously to the ground by the Decepticon beside him.

They were still expecting the Protectobots so his apprentice had yet to reach Earth, so Ratchet was the only 'Bot with any true medical experience on the planet; and, though he cared for the humans, there were precious few he trusted sufficiently to put the lives of his friends in their hands without reservations.

The near-withdrawal of Jazz's medical support had taught the medic much about the fleshlings he worked beside, and the revelations rocked his spark. The fact still remained that, one orn, he could lose one of his patients because the humans might at any moment remove their help and support, take away the resources the Autobots desperately needed. Though of course there were some, Sam, Will, and a couple of others, that he knew in his spark to be thoroughly decent beings, there were others that genuinely scared him with their intentions.

Prowl's reaction at Bumblebee's treatment on his arrival to Earth he was sure would stay with him for vorns.

On arrival back to base, after the scout brought the news that Sam had been taken, the SIC had called Ratchet aside once the panic had ebbed into grim resignation when no call from Megatron was heard and reports came in from agent after agent that they were sure the human was not in the territory they were monitoring.

The death of the other fleshling involved in the downfall of Decepticons twice over did not bode well for the human who had all but orchestrated the defeats.

The two Autobots had reached an agreement then that both would keep a special optic on the humans they called comrades to make sure their loyalties were genuine and Bumblebee whose experiences on this planet were especially traumatic when his age was considered, being only a couple of vorns older than a sparkling, and having apparently just lost his closest human friend.

Frustration sailed through him at the thought that he couldn't relate the fact that Sam was alive and seemed for the most part well, if scared, as Soundwave had knocked out his comm link.

His thoughts were interrupted by a small rap on the door and astroseconds later Soundwave's symbiotes burst in and found a place on their creator; all but Laserbeak who perched on the table before his family and his optics locked with the telepath's. A short silent conversation later, the TIC snarled and stood, gently laying his youngsters one by one next to his eldest, before going to stand in the doorway between the living area and the berthroom and, visibly steeling himself, coughed discreetly.

Megatron's optics shot open and, seeing the look on his TIC's faceplates stood with a sigh, stroking his little Seeker's pede as he went back into the living area with Soundwave.

Watching thoughts flicker through the telepath's optics, the tyrant raised his servo and, barely keeping the snarl out of his tone and engines thrumming loudly, he ordered, 'just tell me.'

'Constructicons: missing. Statement: Constructicons have left the Nemesis.' Soundwave informed, subtly moving his frame to shield his symbiotes and, by default, Ratchet.

Something shifted over the Warlord's frame and, without a word, he walked by the other mechs and younglings in the room and left, the door sliding shut with an ominous hiss behind him.

Soundwave, remembering his recent promise to the Seeker to protect his trine if something were to happen to Starscream and his brothers managed to survive his loss, settled back down sure that Megatron would wish him to stay and look after his lover while the Warlord calmed himself down alone. The flier had approached him before the raid to assure the telepath that, should Soundwave be deactivated, the trine would watch over his remaining family; and so the telepath had offered his own vow in return.

* * *

Breakdown shivered under Soundwave's gaze, squirming in _Megatron's_ doorway having answered the taller mech's summons, until the TIC came out to stand with him, beckoning the Stunticon to follow him.

Silently walking after the superior Decepticon, knowing Soundwave would not be in a good mood, the smaller mech's trembles intensified, especially as his brothers were still in the medbay and it didn't look like anyone would be going to tend to them, so they were left with their remaining injuries for the foreseeable future.

Breakdown had been lucky that he'd been repaired first, Hook only sedating him the last time so he and his brothers could leave without interference or witnesses. When the medicine wore off, he'd been well enough to leave the repair bay but had stayed in its relative safety until Soundwave had pinged his comm.

A shiver ran through him, part out of shyness but part out of fear.

Mechs had been known to vanish following Soundwave into the shadows. Shockwave, an inarguably powerful mech, hadn't been seen in decacycles…

The Stunticon questioned his strange attraction once more in his helm, how the shivers he got when the TIC's gaze scanned over him in general meetings were different from those he suffered from when he knew anyone but Drag Strip, Wildrider and Dead End was looking at him.

Motormaster used his phobia as a frequent punishment, trapping him in places and staring at him for cycles on end, forcing others to join in occasionally.

'Query: does Breakdown know where the Constructicons have gone?' Soundwave suddenly spoke, tearing him away from the image of him and the telepath safe together, out of everyone's sight.

'No Sir. Hook sedated me,' the Stunticon shrank deeper into himself, worried that he would somehow be blamed. He felt Soundwave's influence briefly in his processor which withdrew when the TIC was satisfied the blue and white mech was telling the truth.

The telepath paused in front of a door, keying in the code and indicating for the smaller mech to go in ahead of him, following closely behind as the door slid shut and locked.

Staring at Breakdown, Soundwave could appreciate the younger mech's appearance and, while not particularly skilful in any field; the Stunticon's nature could allow him to be a good guardian to his symbiotes and any sparklings they would have together. The blue and white mech would be constantly looking out for any danger to their family and would be especially protective…

His programming needed some attention but only minimally, enough to allow Breakdown to control his fears.

Motormaster, by contrast, needed a severe overhaul. While all the Stunticons needed more control of themselves, their leader required his entire being to be toned down. Hatred was natural to experience in the Decepticons but most were able to harness it as a weapon, to use at will; Motormaster had no such ability.

Optics tracing Breakdown's frame, reaching into the younger mech's processor to soothe his natural anxiety, Soundwave considered the mech's chances of being what he needed in a partner…

Then again, perhaps he was looking at this wrong. Megatron and Starscream took one orn at a time without looking too far into a future which may not exist.

It was always possible to look for a third to balance them out if needed. Relationships consisting of three members were common in the faction, to keep strong personalities contained and controlled while making sure the weakest member had a say in things as one or the other would ensure their third's view was put across.

It typically made Decepticon relationships stronger, more secure.

And Breakdown clearly held some affection for him, even if the younger mech was unsure in how to express it or even if he was allowed to.

There was no revulsion in the Stunticon's processor and there was no more fear directed at Soundwave than at anyone else Breakdown thought to be looking at him. That could be conditioned and eased out of him over time… Reprogramming itself may be unnecessary in the paranoid mech's case…

'Query,' never one to use unnecessary words Soundwave got straight to the point, 'why does Breakdown find Soundwave desirable?'

The blue and white mech fumbled before answering, playing with his servos in a gesture the telepath remembered with a twinge was common in Starscream when the flier was nervous or frightened, 'Soundwave: safe.' Breakdown froze realising how he had just spoken, but the TIC simply nodded and made a gesture to continue. 'You're… clever and you see everything but no one ever sees you unless you want them to…'

The telepath's spark swirled at the admiration which briefly imbued the smaller mech's voice.

'You look after us when Motormaster…' The Stunticon trailed off as the several times over the vorns the TIC had rescued them from the gestalt leader and made sure they were safe from him until he was calmer. 'And you are… pretty, _no, _not pretty, handsome! You're handsome. And different… there's no one… like you.'

Breakdown's throat clenched, realising he'd been not only babbling but not speaking to Soundwave how he knew he was expected to and that he had said more in the last few kliks than he was sure he'd ever said to anyone in one go. Shrinking in on himself, he unconsciously rocked on the balls of his pedes and stared at the ground fixatedly.

A thin tentacle, about the same consistency as the TIC's digit, slipped underneath Breakdown's chin and lifted it slowly, the tip of the appendage caressing the blue and white mech's faceplate. 'Query,' another tentacle slid down the quivering Stunticon's back, 'Breakdown wishes to belong to Soundwave?'

Breakdown whimpered but nodded, allowing Soundwave to lift him off the ground with his graceful appendage and carry him over into the TIC's embrace.

'Breakdown's glitch: will be rectified. Stunticons: due to undergo reprogramming under Lord Megatron's orders.' The telepath ran his servos up and down the white and blue mech's metal soothingly when the paranoid mech whimpered in fright at that statement. 'Reprogramming: only to repair existing glitches. Personalities: will be otherwise unaffected. Memories: completely untouched by procedure. Procedure: not harmful.'

Soundwave bent to whisper in the younger mech's audio, 'glitch repair: necessary. Sparklings: paramount to future. Sparklings: will wish to look at their creator. Breakdown: may not require procedure. Debate: needed.'

The Stunticon whimpered, frame heating as Soundwave's clever digits ran down his sides, mapping his metallic body to the telepath's spark's content. A small mewl left his lip components as the telepath kissed him deeply.

**Future: can be thought of later.**

Carrying the smaller mech with his tentacles over to the sparse berth in the side of the room, Soundwave laid Breakdown out and came down over him. 'Little one: _pretty_.'

The Stunticon could swear he heard emphasis on the last word and smiled a little. Unlike Wildrider speculated Soundwave did, it appeared, have a sense of humour.

* * *

**Edited to fit TOS.**

* * *

'Fear: unnecessary. Danger: non-existent. Breakdown: safe.'

* * *

**Edited to fit TOS**

* * *

Holding the smaller mech, Soundwave licked along Breakdown's throat, nuzzling against it, humming lightly in contentment. Possessive by nature, the telepath forced himself to refrain from becoming too rough with his new conquest as he knew it would most certainly frighten to little mech off.

And after vorns of waiting that would drive another nail through his spark, alongside those of Ravage and Frenzy.

However he still wanted to make his mark on Breakdown somehow, to let others know he was claimed, and he would very soon. The telepath knew he wasn't being respectful to the Stunticon's gestalt by touching him without their consent but, as he was going to be manipulating their minds to some extent very soon, the thought only caused a feeling of cold amusement.

Using his appendages to curl up the younger mech, Soundwave lowered him carefully into the telepath's lap and rocked with him.

* * *

**Edited to fit TOS**

* * *

They sat together until the smaller mech dropped into recharge on the TIC, nuzzling and mewling softly until he fell into an unusual peaceful rest.

* * *

Megatron entered his quarters having destroyed several drones, feeling slightly soothed, to find Ratchet sat once more at Starscream's berthside under the watchful optics of Thundercracker who stood with his gun held loosely in one servo on the opposite side. Soundwave's symbiotes lay recharging quietly behind the black and purple flier.

Laserbeak perched on the berthside table nearest the blue Seeker, optics constantly moving protectively over his siblings.

Resuming his spot on the edge of the berth, not wanting to appear weak in front of the Autobot by lying down to recharge, his servo found its spot on Starscream's leg once more and he allowed himself to close his optics so he could feel the vibrations of the Seeker's internals, vorns as a gladiator allowing him to attune to mech's bodies with ease.

Until he felt a servo brush his shoulder armour and, once his ruby optics opened, he was confronted by luminous green metal, painfully bright and colourful in the otherwise peaceful darkness of his rooms.

Looking up at Ratchet, he stood so he could tower over the Autobot and snap, 'yes?'

'The antidote has taken well Megatron, there should be no lasting effects, but full recovery will take time.' The medic informed quietly, as if in a library… or a human hospital.

The Decepticon Lord just nodded, before going back into his assumed position.

Skywarp drowsily managed to catch Ratchet's optics and firmly shake his helm, gesturing with it to Ratchet's seat. Nodding in thanks, the medic settled down and continued his vigil over his new patient.

Everyone's optics half watched over Starscream and those in recharge but all were looking at the Warlord as well. Each knowing that they couldn't hope to cool Megatron's temper if he lost control.

So they all stayed completely still in the tense and extremely uncomfortable silence.

Starscream's systems began the laborious task of rebuilding his internals as the damage, frozen in its advance by Wheeljack's cure, finally began to reverse.

A soft small smile spread across Megatron's faceplates as he felt the pain begin to fade from his Seeker's systems, Starscream's frame subtly relaxing beneath his servo.

His little one had always been a strong one, a survivor unequalled.

And Starscream would be his mate, would be the one to provide his heirs for him, because they would win the war. Megatron could feel his old strength and zest finally returning after feeling so inexplicably low since his fall to Earth. He felt invigorated and powerful once more.

The Autobots didn't know yet the mistake they had truly made in their actions but they would.

_And, when that time comes, they'll pay dearly._

* * *

___This will probably be the last piece you'll have from me for a while as I'm off on holiday between the 7th and 21st of August. I'm taking my pad and pen with me though :-)._

___Please review and I will see you soon._


	12. Silent as the Grave

_Author's Notes- Hello all. This is the twelfth chapter of Praise. Sorry for the wait._

_Special thanks to Iwanita, peppymint, Kitt SummerIsle, Prototron MJ Tornada, ennui deMorte and,_ _AquamarineRagDol (the site cut the link you wanted to show me in your review), poisonouswaffle'n-stuffs and Random Reader, Elita-2, Cartoon Dragon, silveryn83 and Kami Count D for reviewing, all those who alerted and favourited and Kibble Beast for betaing Imperfections._

_Italics- thoughts/memories/link speak of trines and gestalts._

_Bold- comm speak._

_Warnings- Slash, mentions of past character death, violence and transformer swearing._

_Anything recognisable is from the movies, the video games or the books/comics. Set after ROTF and Issues begins directly after the end Imperfections._

_Unbetaed._

_Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers or its characters._

_I hope you all enjoy it._

* * *

Chapter Twelve- Silent as the Grave

Skywarp stared at Ratchet as the medic monitored his trinemate, optics carefully catching everything movement the Autobot made. Soundwave's young played quietly nearby, Laserbeak watching Rumble's interactions with Mischief as intently as the Seeker gazed at their 'guest', noting how the two young ones related to one another.

Rumble seemed protective of his adopted younger brother, placing himself between Mischief and Ratchet at all times. A bond forged between them seemed possible if such caring feelings were nurtured, the flier was sure of it.

Thundercracker lay silently on the edge of the berth, optics online, but unmoving, just listening to the others in the room. Now things were quiet, calm, he began to think about Starscream's relationship with Megatron. His eldest brother seemed content with their leader, and his loyalty was now unquestionable…

They tyrant's reaction to his second's injuries seemed genuine, but Megatron had been abusive in the past so would that concern later morph into anger?

The blue Seeker closed his optics, worried, but trying to mask his anxiety from his trinemates. Skywarp nuzzled at Starscream's wing, chittering quietly as the flicker of worry Thundercracker couldn't quite suppress intensified his own for his trine-leader. The middle brother crooned comfort, settling the younger back down.

It was half a cycle later as Megatron was in the next room talking to Soundwave when the SIC began to convulse, frame vibrating violently on the berth as his venting became harsh and laboured.

'Pin him down,' Ratchet ordered, taking out a syringe. Thundercracker obeyed, scrambling around Skywarp to get to Starscream grimacing, and the Autobot slid the vial of liquid into Starscream's energon lines. Moments later, the SIC stilled and fell limp on the berth, wings quivering against the sheets. Thundercracker pulled away, gently stroking his trinemate's faceplate.

Skywarp curled into his trinemate's side as the sky-blue Seeker settled back down beside him, unhappy clicking noises bursting intermittently from his vocaliser. Thundercracker offered reassurance and affection through the bond, plating warming to try to banish the chill born of spark-deep anxiety.

Megatron, frozen, observed the scene from the doorway. Soundwave's younglings had stopped their playing, then scampered between the Decepticon Lord's legs and flew over his shoulder to reach their creator. Ratchet slumped back in his chair, wearily rubbing his optics, systems providing warnings that he should recharge. About to snarl at the medic, Megatron paused as his burning orbs took in the sight of his second's brothers and their distress.

Starscream would be far better off if he comforted his bondeds rather than slagged the medic looking after him. And the Seeker, _when _he woke up, would be pleased that his brothers had been cared for.

Decision made, Megatron clicked commandingly at the two Seekers, pointing to the ground at his pedes. Wings flicking anxiously, they slipped from the berth to kneel before their Commander, staring up at him with questioning, crimson optics. The tyrant's engines purred lowly, large servos reaching down to caress his soldier's lazily waving appendages.

Skywarp's optics dimmed in contentment as Thundercracker's vents hitched, both pressing their wings into Megatron's attentions, seeking the offered comfort. The Warlord's optics were solely on Starscream though, expression unreadable as he pressed his frame hard back into his berthroom wall.

In petting the Seekers he found himself slowly beginning to calm, engines quietly humming. Gradually, they leaned forward to rest against his legs, almost in recharge. He allowed it, keeping guard over them and his little Arrakis.

Ratchet's optics lightened as he stared at Megatron, anxious about what had become of his friends, what had happened to the _twins, _in his absence and the tyrant's rage. The medic had taken to ignoring Sam in the corner of the room, not to be cruel but to stop attention being drawn to the young man. He had noted, however, that the human, while dirtied and uncomfortable, did not appeared to be injured and had been fed twice in the time Ratchet had been tending to Starscream.

Once the fliers had slipped into recharge, Megatron moved them carefully back to the berth. Catching Ratchet's optic, he gestured violently with his helm for the Autobot to follow him to his living area.

As the medic entered the room, he was instantly immobilised by the Decepticon TIC's tentacles, dragged across the room and slammed down at Megatron's pedes. Kliks later he was placed harshly back on his seat beside Starscream, the temporary new Decepticon CMO however unwillingly.

Megatron settled at the foot of the berth but Soundwave, after ensuring his family were comfortable, left the Warlord's quarters to find his younger lover. He would have had to present Breakdown to his Lord at some point, but the telepath had hoped to keep the information to himself for a while, to rationalise things more before he was challenged on them. He had left the Stunticon in the TIC's own quarters to give him a feeling of safety while his brothers lay offline in medbay, but now he felt a protective need to have his own together where he could protect them.

On entering he found the paranoid mech curled up on his berth, recharging soundly. The younger soldier really was quite alluring, beautifully submissive and inarguably unique. Although the telepath did not agree with the physical cruelty Motormaster administered on his youngest brother (in a war no one was going to protect your family but yourself and having failed in that area not once, but twice, Soundwave did not look favourably on those who set out to harm their own), he did relish Breakdown's obedience; it cancelled out the usual skirmish for dominance between Decepticon lovers.

His tentacles slinked out, wrapping around the recharging form and lifting him carefully into Soundwave's waiting arms. Sitting on his berth, he curled the smaller form into his lap. Soundwave's digits began to freely explore the Stunticon's metallic body, ruby orbs tracing the younger's panelling.

Ratchet would be required, unless Hook returned, to repair Breakdown's gestalt and to examine the youngest of the group himself.

Picking up his new lover, Soundwave carried him from his quarters, heading back to Megatron's domain. His younger lover was understandably frightened of the Decepticon Lord which was why the TIC had indulged him wanting to stay in Soundwave's quarters in the first place but now the telepath simply wanted his little family together, so he could keep watch over all of them at the same time.

It was strange how his family were the only ones who could make him behave even remotely illogically. Rationally, Soundwave knew the chances of Breakdown coming to harm in his quarters were slim to none, Motormaster and Shockwave being confined and the Autobots crippled however temporarily, but he still felt uncomfortable in light of recent events leaving Breakdown on his own.

With a continuous small stream of influence, he could keep Breakdown safely in recharge and stop any effects from his glitch. Megatron was on the Stunticon's mental list it seemed, one of several mechs that affected him even worse than others; and the tyrant, being who he was, had little sympathy. Still, now that Breakdown was Soundwave's consort, he should be offered some protection.

Soundwave knew that his partner, like many young mechs, liked speed and could be almost… _playful _when in certain moods. He had even challenged the TIC to a race once, while on a mission with the telepath and Megatron back on Cybertron, though it could have been an attempt to make himself feel better in the presence of his leader. Typically though, the youngest Stunticon was quiet. After that particular mission, Soundwave could clearly read anxiety in Breakdown's processor, the now-Lamborghini worrying about how his performance would be related to Motormaster.

The gestalt leader had been slightly calmer then; perhaps, the TIC reasoned, the confinement on the Nemesis for so long had worsened his personality and, through him, his brothers had also been adversely affected in terms of their own glitches.

Heading down the corridors, Breakdown's helm resting on his chassis, the telepath debated how he was going to explain the Stunticon's presence to Megatron. The ship was silent and would have seemed to an outsider deserted, all being careful to avoid their Lord as they tended to their wounds and toasted themselves wordlessly on the closest thing they had had to a victory in solar cycles. They did so tentatively for, if Starscream deactivated, there was no guessing how their Master would react or who we would take it out on.

Still, Soundwave caught flashes of satisfaction from behind closed doors as to what Megatron had done to his younger brother. The TIC wasn't surprised by the way his Lord had acted, his leader was infamous for his retributions when something or someone tried to take what he claimed as his.

Praxus as a case in point. Several Autobot Praxians had used a weapon designed to paralyse on Soundwave, preventing him from not just movement, but coherent thought; his processor turning to icy sludge in his helm. They had imprisoned him in their home city to await transport by their High Command. Unable to think, control his abilities or even his frame as he lay on a damp metallic floor that was beginning to rust, had left him shamefully in a near state of panic. Helpless, inexpressible panic. Every thought and emotion he had were born of instinct, either fading away before he could catch them, or remaining like a weight inside him that he lacked the ability to get rid of. He cut his link off to his symbiotes in an involuntary action after sensing their worry, and attempted to endure. In the consignment of Autobots there was one who seemed to despise him more than the rest, Soundwave hearing through the waterfall in his audios accusations of murder and the mention of a brother as the murky brown mech beat him harshly. It was in this state that Megatron found him on coming to retrieve him, battered and increasing distraught not over the physical pain but over the lack of control he had over himself and the situation he was in. If he had simply been captured and confined he would have coped with ease, tolerating blows with dignity, but the sensation of being suffocated inside his own mind would have destroyed him eventually.

His Lord had picked him up off the ground and held him protectively as they exited the building, Soundwave seeing the corpses of the Autobots briefly before entering the Cybertron sunlight, Megatron pushing his faceplates into the Decepticon Lord's harsh chassis to shield him from the glare, knowing Soundwave could not do so himself. Handing his TIC to their medics, Megatron had left the telepath's side.

Cycles later, when Soundwave was functioning properly again, he was shown images of the city of Praxus burning. Megatron being swift to take revenge on those he deemed responsible for taking and torturing his third in such a manner.

Soundwave's crimson orbs flashed at the memory of the flames which had so clearly illustrated to him what he was to Megatron, how valued he was and the claim his leader had put on him for Cybertron to see.

On reaching Megatron's quarters, Soundwave entered the code and slid inside, keeping Breakdown close he commed his leader, requesting a brief conversation. Sure enough, Megatron emerged moments later, quirking an optic ridge at the sight of Breakdown. Without a word, he settled into a chair and made a beckoning movement with his servo for his third to explain himself.

Soundwave placed Breakdown with his slumbering younglings, intending to explain his presence to them later, Laserbeak putting his own request through to his creator for a conversation soon through their link as he laid the Stunticon out. The telepath promised he would speak with his eldest after Megatron, allowing a thread of curiosity to unfurl in the bond.

Laserbeak's optics gleamed with intelligence and what Soundwave perceived as promise.

Turning to his leader, Soundwave took the offered chair beside Megatron's. 'Lord Megatron. Statement: Breakdown… expressed interest in Soundwave. Statement: courting in progress.'

A contemplative expression grew on Megatron's faceplates accompanied by a small smile. The match was a strange one, but the tyrant could admit it would be more than agreeable to see his solitary third with someone, to stop him truly becoming simply a machine as seemed to be happening these last few solar cycles as Soundwave cut himself off from even his younglings.

Still… Would Breakdown be able to cope? His link to Soundwave would mean he would spend far more time in the spotlight than he was used to, even though the TIC was wont to keep to the shadows. However, despite his doubts, he trusted Soundwave's judgement. If Breakdown was who the telepath wanted, he would have him.

Leaning over he squeezed his soldier's shoulder in silent approval. 'He is a surprising choice Soundwave, I hope he pleases you.'

The telepath's orbs brightened and he seemed to relax in his seat. 'Thanks: offered.' It was good to hear Megatron speaking again. From the moment he had returned to the Nemesis he had barely said a word, conversation with Ratchet not withstanding and even that was more of an order before he sent the Autobot back to his place, ignoring the half-formed protest leaving the medic's lip components.

Soundwave believed he had not made the command in the berthroom for fear that Starscream would wake up only to hear his leader's angry voice above him.

Megatron grinned but the look failed to truly reach his optics and dropped quickly from his faceplates as he glanced back at the other room. On the one servo, Optimus was defeated, on the other Starscream had been grievously injured and, though Megatron did not want to face it, there was still a chance his second would not wake up…

* * *

On Earth, Jazz settled against Prowl's leg. The Autobot TIC had had essential repairs courtesy of the humans but was still mildly injured, as their Prime was of course the priority. He, Bluestreak, the Lambo twins and others in critical condition were stopped from bleeding out and sent away with mostly temporary patches until Optimus could be stabilised as well. However, in the wake of Optimus's injury, he did not wish to bother any of the Bots for help finishing the job, hiding his slight discomfort from the SIC in their bond so as not to distract him. His bondmate was working silently, diligently, tension etched into his form, from the leg the black and white mech rested on to his raised and firmly still doorwings. Helm bowed to the datapads detailing injuries, damages to humans and buildings, the beginnings of plans for fixing this whole mess (each of which Prowl discarded before completion)… The list went on and on, especially as he was doing Optimus's and Jazz's work as well.

Prowl had adamantly insisted on doing his lover's tasks, only wanting Jazz to be beside him as he did so.

Turning his helm, the musician pressed a kiss against Prowl's metal, a ghost of a touch with his lip components. 'Prowler?'

Prowl didn't answer, merely lowering a servo to cup the side of his lover's helm, holding and stroking it gently.

A sigh left Jazz's lip components, his tanks rolling sickeningly as a wave of anxiety coming over the link from the tactician before it was ruthlessly stamped down by Prowl once more.

Jazz's visor flickered as he nuzzled at Prowl's leg armour, _love you_, he sent along the bond tentatively, getting the message back combined with reassurance with the force of a tsunami. The musical mech replied with comfort in a more measured dose, not wanting to overwhelm his lover with it. The SIC felt emotions acutely, he simply did not always know how or even wish to project them.

Prowl had once said to him that he knew he was seen as an emotionless drone, on par with the Autobot's view of Soundwave, and he accepted that as he was also aware that he had to be seen as a pillar of strength of sorts for everyone to lean on. If he broke down at every loss, became an emotional, whimpering wreck in the corner, he would be useless to all of them, unable to help them or do what was expected of him. He needed to keep a tight rein on his emotions and so, when he did let them come to the fore, they sometimes came out in an unchecked flood before Prowl clamped down on them again when they reached more normal levels.

And it was nearly always Jazz alone who felt or saw it, outwardly expressed, through the bond or during a spark merge, and truly only him who witnessed it in a controlled manner. Ratchet had, when Jazz was so injured his spark was on the brink of sputtering out, seen the SIC's composure collapse on occasion; and Optimus had also seen Prowl's particular and always brief way of losing control a servoful of times.

Jazz didn't push Prowl again that cycle, curling into the tactician with his sight receptors off.

The silence was broken, surprisingly, by Prowl. He leaned back and stretched out his sore joints, doorwings flicking out to ease the kinks out of them. 'Jazzy?' He murmured, touching the bond to see if his lover had slipped into recharge.

'Yeah?' Jazz's voice sounded like rain pounding on a windowpane.

Prowl pulled the smaller mech into his lap and buried his faceplates in the musician's neck, 'play me something classical, sweetspark? Please?'

Jazz nodded against his mate's chassis, a piece of piano music beginning to flow gently from his speakers. Sighing, Prowl slowly swept the datapads into his desk drawers, picking up his partner and lowering him carefully to his desk after his work was out of the way. He looked into Jazz's visor and bared his spark, requesting his lover do the same by stroking the seams of the reinforced panel protecting the musician's spark chamber.

Jazz nodded, frame lax on Prowl's desk as his bright, swirling spark was presented to his lover's gaze. Prowl reached out and stroked it gently, feeling its reassuring warmth through the tips of his digits, engines purring reassuringly when Jazz's breath hitched.

'This is not the way I would have wanted our first time to be after so long apart,' Prowl whispered regretfully as he lowered his life force into Jazz's. For a moment all coherent thought ceased then, with the force and speed of lightning, thoughts and emotions flashed between them as they renewed their bond once more.

Prowl instantly became aware that Jazz was not as well as he pretended to be and made to pull away to repair his lover himself, but the musician gripped him and pulled him close, wrapping his arms and legs around his mate's frame to keep him from leaving. _Missed you Prowl, love ya. Repairs can wait just… stay? Just a little longer._

Prowl nodded, filling their merge with his presence. Jazz revelled in it, allowing himself to drown in his lover's being, whimpering into his bondmate's throat. Holding the musician tightly to ground them both, the SIC moaned silently as Jazz began to return the favour in kind, filling Prowl's sense of self with unadulterated love.

The tactician's optics closed, as he savoured the temporary peace, their merging the sweetest symphony he could imagine, a far more perfect piece of music than even the piano playing quietly, beautifully in the background.

For a cycle they stayed connected; two glorious shades of blue representing their essences, Jazz the colour of the sky and Prowl that of the sea, intertwining until one was no longer discernible from the other.

For the shortest of spaces of time, the two Autobots were completely at peace within themselves as they felt truly whole, each one completing the other effortlessly. Soft gasps and sighs left both of them as they allowed the rest of the world to temporarily melt away, forgetting all else but each other as their sparks danced together.

The piano continued on increasingly unheard.

* * *

The Constructicons were heading to Earth's moon with the intention of settling there for a while to decide a more permanent course of action. To go to the planet itself seemed suicidal, crawling with Autobots as it was, but only slightly more than landing on its moon considering its close proximity to the Nemesis. Any and all conversation, however, was quickly cut short as they touched down on the cool surface.

'What on Cybertron is that?' Hook stared with the others at the wreckage of what could only be a ship from their home world. Moreover, as they approached the site, each came to realise there was a faint signal coming from the ship, both seemingly Autobot _and_ Decepticon in nature but somehow not truly either. It wasn't until they reached the husk of the ship that they noticed the mark on the side of the structure.

The brand of the Primes.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and please review._


End file.
